Original Drabbles: Always and Forever
by Midnight172013R
Summary: Sequel to Original drabbles. Mostly Klaroline, with Kennett, Elejah sometimes Kalijah. Mabekah. And many others. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Hey guys so I am back with the original drabbles. This will be the sequel. I had people that asked me not to stop the drabbles. I am not saying that I will be able to post a lot. Seeing how I already have two other fanfics that I am working on. But this is just for 5x11. I heard that Klaus might be coming back to town. And it was hinted that Caroline might hook up with someone. But unfortunately that it might not be Klaus. It could be Stefan. I don't know about you but I can't see those two together. Not just because I am a Klaroline fan, but even in season one when Caroline first met him and liked him I noticed the lack of chemistry that they hold. I will admit that there was some chemistry between Tyler and Caroline. Now I don't like Tyler but in Season 2 of the vampire diaries I had been hoping that they would get together. But it all changed when Klaus stepped into her life, but was only different around her. Anyways here is the drabble. All Klaroline. Oh and Caroline already knows about the baby. But the confrontation has been set aside. And it was hinted that Caroline would be making a big decision. I hope this would be her decision that she makes. But we all know Julie Plec would probably be messing with us. Enjoy.

Caroline was in the Salvatore's parlor pouring herself one of Damon's divine scotches. He hated when people went through his liquor but they were all here. Katherine still had that annoying smirk on her face despite that she was dying. They had been talking about her since, she had actually been the one to ruin most of their lives. When the conversation had changed to a different subject, Caroline had left the room. She didn't want to think about him. For the pass month now, after Tyler and her broke up she had been thinking about a lot of things besides her relationship with Tyler. She was thinking about the original, that she was supposed to hate. She had been thinking back to every little moment that he had with her. And with Tyler out of Caroline's life she had been coming to terms with her feelings and her confusion. He had been right when he said that they had a thing. But she was blinded with putting her love for Tyler first. She had slowly been falling out of love with Tyler and had been trying to hold on too tightly. Trying to make it last. But in truth it had been falling apart for a long time. It wasn't meant to last. The great hybrid was able to get under skin, and she couldn't stop it from happening. But he had reached her heart without even realizing. She sighed and sat down on the couch. She knew that he also had a child on the way with that were-slut Hayley. She had been hurt when she found out that he had slept with the were-slut. But she found lately that she had no right to be jealous or angry because they were never together. And she had rejected him. She also heard that Tyler had tried to kill her, in return taking the risk of killing an innocent child. She hadn't realized how far he had gone. She shook her head at that thought. She was actually proud of Klaus. She knew that he was doing the right thing, accepting responsibility for his mistakes. And she couldn't be mad at him for that. It was an innocent child. She remembered Jesse, she may have liked him and he was nice guy. But in the end when he had died she knew that he wasn't the love of her life. He didn't set her body on fire, he wasn't able to make her feel things that Klaus was able to make her feel. She had never felt this way about anyone. Not Matt, not Tyler, not Jesse, not even Damon before she had found out what he was and used her. With Klaus it was like an instant feeling not just attraction. And in the end she came to determine that she had fallen for him. She wouldn't say that she was in love with him. But her feelings had reached the point that they were undeniable now and too strong. But she knew that she was too late. She had probably moved on. Perhaps he was with Hayley or that bartender that she heard about. Rebekah had kind been texting her. Rebekah and her were now friends so she once an a while would talk to her. But Caroline knew that it had been too long since she had seen Klaus. She was too late, found out her feelings for someone who had moved on by now most likely. She drowned her drink.

"I didn't take you for a loner love," That voice. No it couldn't be. He couldn't be here, he was in New Orleans. What could he have been doing here? She swallowed hard keeping the butterflies of happiness down in case it was her mind playing tricks on her. She slowly turned around praying that he wasn't here. Because she was sure that she could face him after everything, but at the same time she wanted to see him as well. But when she turned around there he stood as clear as day. He was the same as she had last seen him almost five months ago. Just as handsome as the last time. She shook her head trying to get control of her thoughts.

"Klaus," He smiled to her.

"The one and only,"

"What are you doing here?" She asked as he walked over to pour himself a drink. Damon was going to kill her and try to kill Klaus for drinking his liquor.

"Well I heard the news from dear Stefan telling me of my old doppelganger being on her death bed. So I thought I would come and see if the news was true." Klaus said taking a sip of his drink. "Now are you going to answer my question?"

"You didn't ask one," Klaus smirked.

"But I implied one." She swallowed hard. "So what are you doing here all by yourself love?" He asked.

"I didn't want to talk about how Katherine was part of the reason most of our lives were ruined, when she came back to town." She said. She wasn't going to tell him she just hated that they were talking about him because it made her sad. She had missed him. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of him knowing that she was drawn to him now. Klaus shrugged.

"I am surprised that you were helping her, I would have thought that you lot would have killed her by now. Since she has been part of your misery." Klaus said sitting down next to her. She moved away slightly, after his arm brushed against hers. It sent sparks on her skin like every neuron in her body was suddenly set on fire. Klaus noticed this, and wondered if he had made her uncomfortable. But he had thought they were friends now. But with her he never knew if he did something wrong or not. She spunky and yet sometimes fickle like that.

"Yeah well, not like we had to since she was in consent danger all the time. Everyone was trying to kill her." Caroline glanced at Klaus. "Did you kill him?" He knew who she was talking about.

"Why would I do that?" She gave him a look.

"Because you want him dead Klaus." Klaus sighed.

"If I wanted to kill him he would have been dead the moment I saw him." Her eyebrows raised.

"So you didn't?" Klaus sighed.

"No love I didn't kill your beloved Tyler," He realized his words. "I apologize for his actions towards you in the end. I had no idea what he would do sweetheart. I had thought that he would want to be with you more." He said. She shrugged.

"I'm fine Klaus, I just don't want him dead. Despite everything I still care for him. And I probably always will." Klaus nodded. "Why didn't you kill him Klaus?" She asked. She needed to know. He had let Tyler come back and had in the end broken her heart and try to kill him. She had been sure that Klaus would have had his heart in his hand. Klaus sighed.

"You know why Caroline," He took a sip of his drink. She shook her head.

"Why Klaus?" He finally turned to her. Their eyes meeting.

"Because of you Caroline," She blinked. "Because I knew that you wouldn't want me to kill him. It was for you." He swallowed hard. "Because you know how I feel about you." She needed to know.

"How do you feel about me now?" He stared into her eyes. The mood in the room had shifted into a more romantic mood. He wasn't one to voice his feelings, but there was no one in the room besides the two of them. He also knew that he would do anything for her despite that they were not together or what she thought of him. Caroline suddenly became nervous about his answer. What if he doesn't like her now? What if he's with Hayley? She hated to think of him being with her.

"You were right Caroline," She looked at him confused. But she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. "I am in love with you." In his eyes she could see that he was sincere. She felt her heart souring in her chest. And a smile appeared on her face. Klaus watched the smile appear. He was slightly confused. He had thought she would brush it off or scoff. But she was smiling. She knew that this was her chance. And she would regret it if she didn't. Without thinking and letting her heart come first she moved to press her lips to him. Klaus had been shocked in his life a few times, but this probably shocked him more than the others. Caroline was kissing him. Caroline Forbes was kissing him, the one that had rejected him countless times and proclaiming her love for the mutt Tyler Lockwood. But never had he thought he would be kissing Caroline or that she was the initiating it. At first when she had kissed him, he hadn't moved and that only made her nervous and afraid that she had done something. Until after a few seconds he was kissing her back. Her hand cupped his cheek bring him closer as he placed his hand on her head holding her in place as he kissed her. She moaned when he deepened the kiss, and Klaus couldn't help but think that it was one of the most beautiful things that he had ever heard in his life. And that was saying a lot since he lived a thousand years. Caroline now knew that she was in too deep. This had been the final move, there was no resisting him now. Someone cleared there throat, making them break apart. Caroline and Klaus turned to Stefan who was standing in the doorway.

"Katherine has left with Nadia." He said. Caroline and Klaus looked at each other before turning back to him. "Just thought you might want to know that. Oh and that we have decided were going to the grill."

"Ok," Caroline said. Stefan nodded and turned to leave.

"Oh and another thing don't destroy the house while I am gone." He winked and smirked. She gasped and grabbed the pillow and threw it at him. But he was already gone.

"You are so dead Salvatore!" She shouted and heard his laughter before the front door closed. She glanced at Klaus. "So…"

"Care to explain what just happened, love?"

"I like you," She blurted out. She blushed at her words. Klaus stared at her for a moment. She liked him, she had feelings for him. And here he thought she still wasn't over Tyler.

"Really?" She smiled and gave him a chaste kiss before pulling back.

"Yes, I want to give you a chance Klaus." She frowned though when she remembered that Klaus had been in New Orleans. "Are you leaving?" She asked. Klaus looked at her.

"I will but probably not for a few days, I have other plans." She looked at him confused.

"Like what?" He smirked before placing a kiss on her lips once again.

"Like taking you out on a date." She smiled before she kissed him again.

Klaus had kept his promise, he did take her out on a date. Ok three dates. He had stayed from Monday to Sunday, and for that almost full week spent time with her. They both knew that he had to go back. They were on the couch, there very last day together. Caroline had realized that she had no intention on letting him go. But she knew that she had to. They had finished watching a movie, Caroline knew that they had to talk about it.

"Klaus," He looked down at her. She had been sitting on his lap cuddling into him.

"Yes love,"

"I don't want you to go back." He smiled liking that she wanted him to stay. But in his eyes he was sad because he knew that he had to go back.

"I'm sorry love, as much as I want to stay. My family needs me and I have business to attend to back in New Orleans." She looked down sadly. "My offer still stands if you wish to come with me." She shook her head.

"My friends still need me here, and I would at least like to finish up one year of college first." Klaus nodded. "Does this mean this is the end of us?"

"I am not sure; I don't want it to be the end of us. But what is it that you want?" She moved to sit up and look at him.

"I want there to still to be an us." He smiled at her.

"Does this mean that we are in an official relationship?" Klaus asked. She smirked.

"Yes," Caroline said. She frowned. "But it might not work out." He looked at her.

"Why not?" He asked. He didn't want it to end. He felt vulnerable again.

"Because we would be in a long distance relationship. I mean not many of those last. And could you be in a long distance relationship Klaus?" Klaus nodded.

"I think it will be a challenge, but I believe that we can work it out sweetheart if both of us are willing to." She smiled and nodded. And thought about something.

"Seeing as you haven't been in a relationship in such a long time. Let's establish some rules." He smirked. There was his Caroline, sassy and spunky. She was the only one that was allowed to speak to him like this.

"First off in a relationship is easy, you're going to keep falling more in love with me as I will do with you." He smirked.

"Of course."

"When we see each other, I am expecting that we talk, cuddle touch…I am not asking you to do those things with other people around because it probably isn't capable with the original hybrid reputation. But when were alone I am expecting some time together." He smiled and nodded. "We have to have trust, I understand your pass, but I hope that you will learn to trust me with everything and I will trust you." Klaus swallowed hard.

"This might not be such an easy one but I will try my best." She smiled.

"Of course that will be enough. I want you all heart, body, and soul. If you even think or give these things to another woman I will march right down New Orleans and make your life a living hell." He chuckled.

"I am sure that you will, but I agree. And the same goes with me seeing as you will be back at that college again. If I hear or see you with another man I will rip him to shreds." She kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Good, but you really don't have anything to worry about. I still have to tell my mom, about this. Oh this isn't going to end well."

"What do you mean?"

"Well what am I supposed to say to her, 'mom remember Klaus well he's my boyfriend now…" Realizing her sentence she glanced at him. He smirked.

"Boyfriend?"

"Whoops, ah sorry guess you're not boyfriend material-

"And why the hell not?"

"Ah I don't know you're a thousand years old and a hybrid could you see yourself as a boyfriend." He thought about it for a second.

"Yes, you are my girlfriend and I am your boyfriend. End of discussion." She chuckled before he kissed her again resuming their make out session. Klaus and Caroline had said their goodbyes, and she promised to him that she would come for winter break to see him. As he said he would try to return to her when he could as soon as possible to continue this. Caroline was very happy but at the same time sad because she missed him. Just as he missed her. Even with calling and talking to each other on the phone she longed to see him. Just as he longed to see her. It was sometimes a challenge having a long distance relationship. But they worked it out quite well. She had been impatient one week because break was approaching rapidly. She was excited to be visiting him in New Orleans. As he was just as excited to see her. She had made her biggest decision in her life, by facing her fear of giving her heart to him.

Note: So there is the first drabble I might do a second part. Not sure. But if some of you have read my drabbles before I will also try to do Kennett, Elejah sometimes Kalijah, Mabekah or funny family drabbles. Like Kol and Klaus arguing or something silly. Anyway reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Hey guys so I am back with another Klaroline drabble. I was watching the movie with Katie Holmes called the first daughter. And I thought of this one scene that would be cute for Klaroline. I decided to make it human. So this is human like Klaroline. Enjoy.

Being the President's daughter wasn't easy. She actually disliked it because of the way people treated her. Was it that much to ask for to be normal? According to her father there was no such thing as normal. For example like now. She had been walking back up the steps to her dorm room when they came.

"Caroline!"

"Caroline Forbes!" She heard her name. Dylan one of her body guards pushed her up the stairs.

"Go," He said to her. She nodded while he took care of the Paparazzi. She ran to her dorm room, and turned the knob to open it. Only to find that it was locked. She cursed and began to knock on it again.

"Bonnie are you in there? I need your help," She said. No answer. She looked to the Paparazzi and panicked before she looked to a door across the hall that was open. Without thinking twice she ran inside and shut the door. She breathed a sigh of relief before turning around and finding him smirking at her. "You," She said. "This is the RA's room,"

"Good thing I'm the RA then."

"What happened to Stewart?" She asked.

"Stewart, preferred something a little more lower key. You can find him down at the seaway if you need him." He said.

"Sorry to hear that." She said.

"So it seems that you need a place to hide out a bit love," She turned back to him with a small smile.

"Seems I do." He smiled back.

Caroline sat at the windowsill looking out to the paparazzi. She shook her head and sighed.

"I have to leave sooner or later right,"

"I have a better idea," Klaus said. He began taking off his sweat shirt only to reveal some of his tone chest. Her eyes lowered to it for a split second before looking back to him as he pushed his sleeve shirt down. He handed it to her. "Here, put this on." He grasped a cap and tossed it to her. "And this, wait here for one minute." He said walking to another room. Caroline smiled before throwing the shirt over her head and smoothing out her hair. She placed the hat on her head. She slowly brought the sweat shirt to her face to smell his scent. "You need a tissue love," She stopped and looked at him.

"Ah no…I'm fine…" She blushed. He grabbed the hood and put it over her head. He smirked.

"Follow my lead." She nodded and followed him. "Hey Mike, come on." She smiled.

"You going to leave her in there." She lowered her voice. Klaus grabbed the door handle before speaking.

"Hey Caroline, stay in there for as long as you want." He said before turning away and walking down the stairs with Caroline. Caroline put her head down when going passed the paparazzi. When she slowly passed them she giggled before they ran off down the sidewalk.

Caroline smiled taking a bite of her pizza. She chewed slowly as she glanced to him taking a bite of his.

"Hate it huh?" He joked seeing her take another bite of her pizza. She smirked.

"Taste like freedom." She said. "I should warn you I am a very slow eater, it's terrible of the system to rush." He nodded.

"I can see that love,"

"So there will be plenty of time for discussion, starting with the topic of you. Tell me something I don't know." He smiled before taking a sip of his drink.

"Something you don't know. Ok, Brazil is the only country named after a tree. Bag lettuce you find in the store, they wash it in chlorine." He said taking a bite of his pizza again.

"Little parallelogram above your top lip is called a philtrum. Five years and half a decade is less of a stroke." He dropped his pizza to look at her.

"Every state in the Union has a town named Springfield, male turtle's grunt, female turtle's hiss."

"Difference between a fruit and a vegetable is off of the vine fruit ripens, a vegetable just rots."

"Spread your arms out like this. Middle finger to middle finger is your equivalent to your height."

"Distance from your wrist to your elbows is the length of your foot."

"Ears to your nose, never stop-

"Growing," She smirked. He shook his head.

"Right," She chuckled, nodded and took a sip of her drink.

"So I guess were all living Pinocchio's. And you still haven't told me anything about yourself." He shook his head swallowing his food before speaking.

"Trust me love, I'm not that interesting."

"Thank you for doing all this." He nodded.

"Excuse me," Caroline and Klaus turned to an old woman. "Otherwise my husband just won't believe me." She held a camera in her hands.

"Sure," Caroline said moving to get up.

"Oh and your boyfriend can be in the picture too." Caroline shook her head.

"He's not my boyfriend," Caroline blushed and glanced to Klaus for a second before turning back to the old woman.

"Oh, you're such a beautiful young lady." Caroline smiled.

"Thank you,"

"And I am so glad that you grew out of that awkward phase." Caroline smile slowly began to fall at the old woman's words. "And your bosom came in very nicely." Caroline swallowed hard. Klaus could tell that this wasn't something that she wanted to get into.

"Would you like me to take the picture?" Klaus asked.

"No, no I got it." The old woman said raising the camera. "Oh that's nice, yes. Thank you."

Caroline and Klaus were walking down the sidewalk after they had finished their meals and the awkward picture taking.

"You really don't feel obligated to tell me anything about yourself. I mean truthfully I could make one quick call to the FBI or CIA your blood type, third grade class picture, and photo's of your ex-girlfriend's homes." She said.

"So I guess that means you didn't find anything when you were rightfully through my stuff earlier." He smirked. She chuckled.

"We'll take it slow. What is your major?" She smiled.

"Actuarial science," She looked at him.

"What actually is Actuarial Science?"

"Statistics, probability, and assessment at risk." She smiled. "I also am minoring in Art." She looked at him.

"Art?"

"What?"

"I just didn't think you would be interested in that." Klaus shrugged.

"Well my father didn't think it was much of good major. But I still wanted to take it." She nodded.

"What kinds of art do you do?"

"Drawing and painting," She smiled.

"I would love to see some of your work sometime." Klaus shrugged.

"It's really nothing special." She rolled her eyes.

"I would still love to see them."

"Caroline!" Caroline looked up to find the paparazzi across the street from them holding up cameras.

"Come on." Klaus grabbed her hand making her skin burn with his touch. He let go and she slightly wished he didn't. But they had to run. Klaus and Caroline turned to run down an alley before making another turn only for Klaus to grab her arm and move them behind a tree in the corner. She blinked twice looking at him as they were pressed together. One photographer appeared only to run passed them.

"Hey is that them," Someone said. Caroline turned only for Klaus to put a hand on her waist and push her to run with him. Klaus turned and ran up the stairs, Caroline followed as he opened up an exit door to a theater for her. She ran inside and he followed shutting the door behind him. Caroline smiled.

"Let's do it again." Klaus chuckled.

"Let's just catch your breath sweetheart." As he grabbed her hand and moved them into the theater finding seats and sitting down. Caroline sighed finding peace in the theater and seeming normal somehow. Klaus looked at her. "Your face," He shook his head. Caroline frowned and touched her face. "No, no you're alright. The look you get. It's like the first time I rode my bike without training wheels. It's like your experiencing everything for the very first time." She smiled.

"I am," Klaus turned to a woman serving food.

"In that case, you need to try this." Klaus handed the woman a twenty. "Thank you." He said before taking the popcorn and chocolate from her. Caroline reached to grab some popcorn. "Ah, ah." Klaus said. She pulled her hand back and raised an eyebrow. Caroline watched as he poured the chocolate on the popcorn. She looked at him confused.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Chocolate snack must be poured directly over popcorn. That way you get that just salty sweet mixture, and a little melted chocolate. Sometimes you have to break the rules. You never know when you going to get something inspired." He held out the box of popcorn with chocolate for her. "Well go on Forbes, break the rules." She raised an eyebrow and looked at him before shrugging and taking a handful of chocolate popcorn and popping a few in her mouth. "Well?" She looked at him.

"That's disgusting," Klaus shrugged and tossed a few in his mouth chewing it. She smiled. "I love it."

Caroline sat in his room, still wearing his sweatshirt as they talked. She smiled at him.

"Favorite board game?" She asked.

"Clue, yours?"

"Poker,"

"Favorite season?"

"Congressional recess."

"Favorite dessert?"

"Dinner menu Thursday. I know I am not suppose to say this but back at the white house, my friend Jerome makes this sensational soufflé. You haven't lived if you haven't tasted it." It was morning and they were still talking. She was lying on the couch head rested on his sweat shirt. "Favorite first daughter joke?"

"Must be hard." Klaus said.

"It's not so bad." She smiled.

"No really, must be hard."

"Sometimes it really is." For one time in her life she had found someone that could actually see her as Caroline and not Caroline Forbes the first daughter. And that made her happy. He understood her. When she was with him, she was just Caroline.

Note: So there is another chapter. I thought this was cute. And I couldn't resist. Tell me what you think? Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Hey guys so I am back with another drabble. Klaroline enjoy. Takes place at season 2 when Caroline first becomes a vampire.

Mate

When Caroline had turned into a vampire she was having strange memories of a man with light brown hair and blue eyes. She remembered his smile when he looked down on her. And one name echoed her thoughts. Klaus. She wasn't sure who he was, but as she got closer and closer to the blood it was like more memories arose and came back to her. Now here she was sitting in the hospital bed, she had bit a woman. She really didn't like that she had but she was getting ready to leave and she could control herself. The man became clearer in her memories as she slowly now knew him.

Flashback:

Caroline at the age of 7 years old.

_ Caroline smiled as she ran through the woods. She was playing hide and seek with Elena and Bonnie. As she ran through the woods looking for a hiding spot, she in a bush. It was quite itchy though. Caroline noticed as time passed though that she must have ran too far because she noticed the old church. And it was getting dark out. She could see the full moon above the branches of trees. She swallowed hard. She didn't care if she lost the game against Elena who was the seeker. She found this woods to be quite creepy and had heard rumors. Besides it was getting late, and they had still not come looking for her. As she looked at the church she found the place in ruins. She swallowed hard before she heard something. A snap of a twig or something. She was panicking now as she began to walk faster. She heard another sound before she found herself backing away from the church._

_"Elena? Bonnie? This isn't funny," When she turned to run there was a growl and the next thing that she knew a giant wolf emerged into the clearing. She screamed, and began to run from it as it moved to grab her. She felt herself thrown into the air and hit the ground hard on foot hearing the snap of her foot twist. She didn't feel anything at first but then she felt it. She cried out in pain. She looked at the wolf with glowing yellow eyes. As she knew that this would be her last. Suddenly the wolf was shoved into a tree by some powerful unseen force. Caroline watched as the wolf whimpered before fleeing when laying eyes on the man that Caroline could not see. Caroline swallowed hard and the man slowly turned around. He had light brown hair and blue eyes. He raised an eyebrow and looked at her curiously. He stared at her, like he was in shock or as if looking at something so foreign. Tears streamed down her cheeks her hand over her ankle protectively. The man slowly approached her and kneeled down to her. _

_"Are you alright, sweetheart?" He asked. She stared at the man before her. Why did she feel as if she could trust him but didn't know who he was? "You're hurt," He moved to her. But her mother had always told her not to talk to strangers. But this man did save her and she felt that she could trust him. But how was he able to stop the wolf with glowing eyes. _

_"My mommy says I shouldn't talk to strangers." She said. The man nodded. _

_"Fair enough, my name is Niklaus Mikaelson, but you may call me Klaus." _

_"Klaus," She tested out his name out. The man named Klaus nodded as he looked over her broken ankle. _

_"Love, I know this might not seem like a cure to you but I need you to drink my blood." She looked at him confused as he turned away pulling up his sleeve. He brought it his mouth. But she couldn't see his face as he turned back to her with a bloody wrist. She looked at him but didn't seem to argue with this. She drank his blood and already was starting to feel better. She suddenly found herself to be able to move her and for the pain to be gone. She blinked twice and looked at him as she watched his skin mend and heal. "Now tell me what is a little girl like you doing in the woods all alone?" He asked. _

_"I was playing hide and seek with my friends. But I couldn't find a good hiding spot. I hadn't realized how far I had gone." Klaus nodded. _

_"Allow me to take you home Miss Forbes?" She nodded as he helped her up. She hadn't realize how far she had gone but she was already starting to get tired when the man named Klaus lifted her up into his arms and carried her the rest of the way. These arms made her feel safe and protective. She found herself falling asleep._

_When she woke up she found herself back in her bedroom. She shook her head. Had it all been a dream, she wondered. Had she played hide and seek with Elena and Bonnie only to be attacked by a giant wolf and saved by a man called Klaus. She shook her head moving to pull the covers off when she found a letter. She opened it and read:_

_ You are safe now sweetheart, try not to go wandering around alone in the woods next time. Perhaps we will meet again soon lovely Caroline._

_-Klaus_

_So it hadn't been a dream it had happened._

Flashback ended:

This was not the only flashback that she had of him. But that had been the first time that she had met him. The man called Klaus. But yet she had no idea who he was. She ended up asking her mom if she remembered a man named Klaus that had been here a few years ago. Her mother recalled of no memory or hearing of this person. As Caroline struggled with being a new vampire she couldn't stop thinking of this man and just knew that she had to find him. It happened on a not so special day when a man walked up to her. He sat down at her booth.

"I believe that you are the lovely girl looking for a man called Klaus." She nodded.

"And you are?" She asked folding her arms across her chest.

"Aaron, I am a vampire like you. But older. I date back to the middle ages. But I met the man that you are talking about." Caroline smiled.

"Great do you know where he is?" He shook his head.

"No one knows where he is, he likes to mask his presence. Let me ask you something, do you know the origin of vampires?" She shook her head. "Ever hear of the originals?" She looked at him confused. "The Originals are the first vampires of the world. The man that you call Klaus is one of them. And let me tell you something. You don't want to find him. He is the most feared of the originals. Tell me how you know of him?"

"I met him," She said. "A long time ago, but he didn't hurt me." Aaron shook his head.

"I am sure that he didn't then. But if you had gotten closer to him or had anything that he wanted he wouldn't hesitate to harm you." He said. "Before I go there is one thing you should know. You don't find Klaus, he finds you. And if you know what's good for you, I wouldn't look for him. He is the last person you want to look for. Remember my warning Caroline Forbes." She gasped as he walked away. She never had told him her name. She looked for him but he was gone. Well she wasn't afraid of Klaus. She needed to find him. It might explain what is happening to her. But also it was like somehow her soul wanted to find him. It was calling out for him which was quite strange. It happened as soon as she became a vampire, something told her that she had to find this man named Klaus.

Note: So here is part 1, part 2 will be next. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

So here is part 2 of mate Klaroline. Enjoy.

Klaus sat with a drink in his hand, he had heard not too long ago that a doppelganger appeared. It was impossible but everyone had said it was true. And then he found out the truth. Katerina had a child. She had continued the blood line. And now there was a doppelganger. He was planning and getting ready to enter the old town of his home Mystic Falls. He would not be arriving for a while. Klaus always had a plan first, then it was action for that plan. There was a knock at his door, the vampire Carter entered.

"Carter, you wish to speak to me?" Klaus said playing with his phone.

"Yes, Klaus." He said. "It seems there is someone looking for you." Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"And who might that be?" Klaus asked. "Alistair? Couldn't be Mikael he has been chained for the past twenty years now. Hmm dear brother Elijah?" Carter shook his head.

"A girl,"

"A girl?"

"Yes, the rumor is that she is a newly turned vampire. A blonde girl from the town that we know of Mystic Falls." Klaus raised an eyebrow. Why would a girl look for him? He tried to think of all the reasons why this girl would be looking for him. Perhaps he had killed her family and now she wished for revenge.

"Why would this girl wish to seek me out?"

"We don't know, just that she somehow knew you." Klaus sat down and pondered with his thoughts. "Thank you that will be all Carter." Carter nodded and left without another word. Mystic Falls, held his doppelganger there. But this was a newly turned vampire. He started having memories of his last visit to Mystic Falls. The blonde little girl popped into his head once again after ten years. Caroline Forbes. His mate. He had to leave her, and that had been when he tried to stop thinking about his mate and bury the need to find her, to be with her, to protect her. The witch of mystic falls had told him that he wouldn't be able to escape what he felt for her now. Now that he had known her, his inner wolf was clawing and wanting to claim her as his. These thoughts made his soul resurface as he had tried to bury it. He wanted her again, he had been trying to find the doppelganger and made sure he kept his eye on that prize. But what he wanted was the girl Caroline Forbes. Her blonde curls, and blue green eyes. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to return to mystic Falls early. And see how the years had done to his mate. No one knew who he was, he would just visit for a day and then leave. He just had to see her just once, he needed to see her.

Caroline groaned as she sat there drinking a blood bag thinking of her memories with the man called Klaus. She should really stop calling him that and just say Klaus. I mean she already basically knew him. Though he had compelled her to forget him when she was a little girl and that is why she didn't know him. For some reason Caroline wasn't as heartbroken over Matt as she thought she was. Ever since the memories of Klaus were given back to her. Just having been locked away inside her mind unable to access them until now. Stefan had been trying to teach her how to drink from animals but Caroline found that it was easier to drink from blood bags. Despite Stefan's attempts to help her, she still felt alone in this. Like she had no one. Her mom was gone and she would never accept her for what she was now. Heck she could have barely accepted her when she was human. And Caroline knew that as a fact. She had found out that Elena looked exactly like the vampire bitch Katherine that had killed her and turned her into a vampire. Even being a vampire she wasn't as upset as she thought she would be. It was strange though. She shook her head, and went to the grill.

Caroline walked into the grill and found Elena and Bonnie were sitting at a booth together. Caroline smiled and thought to join them. She was a bit confused as to why they hadn't invited her. Elena turned to see what Bonnie was looking at.

"Hey guys," Caroline said. Elena gave her a smile while Bonnie nodded and swallowed hard. "I didn't know that you guys were hanging out. I would have joined you." She said. Bonnie bit her lip.

"Yeah well, I was just finishing up. But I have to go now." Bonnie said grabbing her bag getting ready to leave.

"Bonnie," Elena said.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked turning to Bonnie.

"I just have some things to do, you understand Care." Caroline remembered the other night. And realized that Bonnie was still against her for being a vampire.

"Bonnie I am still the same. I am not going to hurt anyone I swear. I am your best friend Bonnie or at least I thought we were friends." Caroline shook her head, her eyes filling with tears. She was truly alone in this. "Just stay Bonnie I won't interrupt your talk. It seems that now I am an outcast."

"Caroline wait- Caroline left without another word not wanting to make a scene. She found herself in the cemetery sitting on a bench with tears streaming down her cheeks. She looked at her grandparent's grave. They had been the only people to care about her ever. She thought to herself. She took out the folder on some people that had visited Mystic Falls ten years ago at a few hotel rooms. Being a vampire she was glad that she could get away with things like this. She sighed when she went through all of them. Not one man named Klaus. She was coming to a dead end. There had to be something.

Klaus was walking down the sidewalk as he had just got to town a hour ago. He looked around the place. Some things had changed while others stay the same. He was coming around the cemetery when he sensed the presence. Her presence, he turned around looking for her till he found her blonde hair. It was her, there she was sitting on a bench looking at the tombstones. Caroline Forbes, she had changed since she was little girl. He couldn't believe how she had changed but at the same time stayed the same. She was beautiful, he had never seen someone like her. But now his inner wolf couldn't stop himself. He had to meet her, just looking at her wasn't enough. So he took a deep breath and walked over to her. Being a vampire Caroline picked up someone's footsteps. She didn't want to deal with anyone right now.

"Go away." She said didn't even turn around.

"I apologize love, but you looked sad and alone all by yourself here." That voice it couldn't be. Could it? She turned around and there stood the man that she had been trying to find for the past few days since she had become a vampire. Perhaps that vampire Aaron was right. You don't find Klaus, he finds you. His words echoed in her mind.

"You," Was all she could say as she stood up to look at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"I beg your pardon," He said.

"Don't try to deny it, you are Klaus. Are you not? The man that had talked to me when I was a little girl." Klaus was shocked he had been sure that he had taken those memories away. By his silence Caroline guessed that it was true.

"How?"

"They have been coming back in pieces." That's when Klaus listened and heard not a human heart but a dead one. She was a vampire. And surely she would have gotten the memories back now. "So are you going to tell me what happened then? What is happening now?" Klaus swallowed hard for once in his life speechless. She was defiantly his Caroline.

"Allow me to buy you a drink so we can talk this matter over?" Caroline would have protested, but found herself wanting to accept. She scoffed but nodded. Klaus smirked.

"So are you going to explain?" She asked waiting with her drink in her hand and staring at him. They sat in a booth at the grill. Caroline was relieved that the others had gone home.

"My name is Klaus Mikaelson I believe as you know, or know from your memories." She nodded. "I was your friend you could say when you were little." Caroline nodded.

"We have established that. Can you tell me why you were so fascinated with me? And why you left?" She asked. Klaus sighed. He knew that this day was coming, hell even the witch had told him it was coming. He would have to tell her soon. She had a right to know, and it had to be from him not anyone else.

"I left town to protect you, I had to because of some of my enemies. I don't think you know but I am a powerful supernatural creature." She nodded.

"Yeah, what are you?" She asked.

"A vampire, for now."

"For now? Well what does that mean?" She asked.

"I am technically not going to be just vampire in a week you could say." She looked at him. "I am going to be also a werewolf then." He found himself confessing to her. She shook her head.

"That is impossible." She said. He shrugged.

"Well not really since I was born a werewolf, but magic made me a vampire. And you must know that I am a vampire love," She nodded.

"I did know that. I was still trying to figure out your origin and everything." He smirked.

"Any luck love?" She shook her head.

"He was right when he said that you liked to mask your presence from the world." Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"And who might he be?" He asked.

"A vampire named Aaron." Aaron? Hmm ah it was that lad back in the middle ages who had been at his birthday party when he had met Katerina. The whore that had escaped him. "You still didn't answer my question, why were you fascinated with me?" She asked.

"Because you were interesting, different from anyone that I had met." She looked at him.

"I was a little girl." She protested. Klaus nodded.

"Yes you were," She rolled her eyes.

"Isn't that creepy," She shook her head. Klaus shrugged.

"Somewhat but I was only your friend." She looked at him.

"And now?"

"Now I fancy you," She looked at him like he was crazy. "Is that so hard to believe?" He asked.

"Yes,"

"Why? You're beautiful, strong and full of light. I enjoy you." He said.

"Why? I mean you practically just met me, I mean you knew me when I was little." She explained. Klaus nodded.

"Well I think it's what's supposed to happen when one finds their mate." Her eyes widened.

"What?" Klaus swallowed hard looking away slightly.

"You are my mate Caroline, and I am yours." She shook her head.

"Mates? No that's impossible there is no such thing." Klaus nodded.

"That's what I thought to back when I met you. But it's true. I have been drawn to you since the day I met you. And even as I told you to forget me, not a day goes by that I don't think of you."

"This is a lot to take in." She said. Klaus chuckled.

"Well I am not expecting you to immediately feel the same way as I do. But I expect that you will someday." She looked at him.

"I do feel drawn to you now, I will admit that." She confessed. "I had been trying to find you, I don't know what but something told me I had to." Klaus raised his eyebrows as he put two and two together.

"Ah so you were the vampire that had been looking for me. I can't believe I didn't realize that it was you." He said.

"It's getting late I have to go." She said.

"Will this be the last time that I meet you? Will there be another ten years until we meet again?" Klaus asked. Caroline knew that she didn't want that and smirked.

"Probably not, I happen to be free tomorrow don't have anything to do." Klaus smirked.

"Well could I ask you on a date then Miss Forbes?" She smiled and nodded.

"Yes you may Mr. Mikaelson. Pick me up at seven."

Notes: So there is the last chapter. I was thinking of making this into a story but it probably won't be ending like this if I do. I will change it up a little. But I do like this idea. If anyone has any recommendations for a drabble please review. I could do Kalijah, Elejah Kennett Mabekah and many others. Or family fun drabbles like the original family itself. Lol Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Hey guys so here is a drabble that takes place in the 1400's. Caroline's father is a merchant or a trader and comes to England. Caroline is from Hungary, she comes to England and ends up attending a party. Klaroline.

Caroline was riding in the carriage with her father. She was rather close to her father, he seemed like the only one that understood her. Other than her mother Elizabeth who kept trying to basically sell her off to men. But Caroline knew that her mother was doing this because it was about time Caroline found a husband. Her mother would nag her about it her whole life. She felt as if she was being sold like cattle to men. 'Sit up straight, don't slouch, a lady must have class and elegance.' Her mother would say over and over. She had been betrothed to a man named Thomas the Duke of France. She had been about to be the Duchess, till the princess of Spain walked in. Despite that her father was a trader, he also was of royal blood. He was the cousin of the King of Hungary. She was sure that her mother, was already making plans to send her on her way with a suitor, next thing she knew she would already be planning a wedding. Caroline groaned feeling how tight the corset was.

"Don't slouch dear," Her mother said. "And sit up straight, you are a lady you bow to no one but the king." Caroline glared at her.

"Mother, I can barely breathe as it is." She complained. Her mother shrugged.

"You're going to have to get use to it my dear. When in England we will be attending meetings as well. Not just parties." Caroline groaned and felt the carriage stop. A man was by her door and he opened it for her. He grasped her hand and helped her out of the carriage. Her mother and father followed behind her. Caroline swallowed hard taking deep breaths for oxygen. "Stand up straight Caroline," Her mother said walking pass her. Caroline glared at her back. Caroline turned to her father who smiled at her warmly. He kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear.

"You look lovely, just enjoy yourself." He said. She smiled to him before walking with him inside the grand castle. Her mother grasped her father's arm as they made their way inside. Caroline cursed still feeling rather uncomfortable in this attire. She took out her fan to blow extra air on her. Caroline stopped when she found her parents standing and greeting a man with dark brown hair and hollow brown eyes. He gave them a warm smile. Her father bowed his head.

"Lord Elijah," He said. Her mother bowed as well. He smiled to them.

"Sir William, lovely to see you again. Lady Elizabeth always a pleasure." Lord Elijah said kissing her knuckle. She smiled.

"Lord Elijah this is my daughter Lady Caroline," Caroline swallowed hard and knew that she must be very respectful. He touched her hand and she bowed to him.

"Pleasure M'lord," She said. He nodded and kissed her hand.

"Lovely to meet you Lady Caroline." She gave him a smile. "My brother should be joining us shortly. Thank you for attending the party." William nodded.

"Of course, and where is your brother if you don't mind me being so bold as to ask." Elijah shrugged.

"Fashionably late, he likes to make an entrance." Elizabeth swiped Caroline's fan away giving her a look. She knew what her mother was trying to do. She thought the fan wouldn't help for men to notice her. As her mother liked to say, she liked to show off her young feminine beauty. But the truth was, Caroline wasn't that way, not really. She was stubborn and always expressed her thoughts despite that they were not acceptable. Over the years Caroline had gotten better with being a respectable young lady. But she still was quite independent and had her own ideas and interest. Her father always had brought her a book home when he could. Despite her mother's attempts to teach her more of the proper elegance and everything about being a lady Caroline found herself, getting into some trouble over the years with trying to make herself equal with men. Her father loved this about her and encouraged it somewhat. But her mother on the other hand didn't and each time her mother would punish her for this. "Ah here he is," Caroline suddenly found herself curious to meet this stranger but with her parents and the crowd of people in the way she couldn't. She huffed irritated.

"It is nice to meet you M'lord," She could hear her father say.

"Sir William, wonderful. Lady Elizabeth, you are looking stunning," She heard the British accent.

"Thank you M'lord."

"Lady Caroline," Caroline turned to Elijah and looked to the man that stood in front of her. She looked at him. She swallowed hard taking this man in. She was like a god. She mentally slapped herself, he was not. And man like this would only try to trick into bed. "May I introduce you to the Lord Niklaus," He had light brown hair and sky blue eyes. He wore a blue vest with dark pants. His hair was slightly long almost touching his shoulders. He was somewhat muscular but not overly. Caroline took a deep breath as she slowly bowed after glancing to her mother who gave her a look. He raised her hand to her lips and it set her nerves ignited with fire. She hated that her body was acting like this. Never had she acted like this around another man. She had always thought they were all the same. She never had any interest in any of them. She could toy with them, and tease them at their attempts to try and woe her. But this man wasn't doing any of those things. Just look in his intense light blue eyes that he gazed into hers.

"Niklaus was the name my father gave me. Please call me Klaus." He said giving her a charming smile. She nodded as he let go of her hand.

"Brother, Sir William wished to discuss some business, matters of trade with you." Elijah said. Klaus turned to Caroline's father and nodded.

"Of course," William smiled and nodded to him. Caroline glanced to the other women that were also taking interest in Lord Klaus. She bit her lip. Clearly he had a way with women. But she wasn't interested in being played for a fool.

"You must excuse me M'lords," Elijah nodded and Caroline's mother gave her a look as she walked off. Klaus couldn't help but stare after. She was a beautiful, Klaus thought. And there was something that he hadn't seen in the last five hundred years of his existence. She couldn't even compare to other women, for she possessed the one thing that they didn't have. Something that was the opposite of him.

Caroline had needed some air, her corset was still tight but she also needed to get away from him. She had never felt these, kind of feelings for any men before. She would never give into any man. She took a cup of wine on her way out and took a sip of it. She knew she shouldn't but she strayed away from the party outside to the barn where the horses were. She smiled to the horse in front of her that was nodding it's head as it seemed. She petted it's muzzle softly.

"You like horses," Caroline jumped and turned around to him.

"M'lord-I- He put his hand up.

"No need to explain yourself, love." He said. He walked over to her. She knew that it probably wasn't right to be out here alone with a man, at this time of day. "This is Curonious, he happens to be one of my favorite horses. You know horses are the opposite of people, their loyal. Have you ridden?" He asked.

"When I was a girl, but my mother had thought it wasn't proper for a girl to ride. She…thought that girls should be doing something more productive with their time." She said. She didn't want to say like marrying their daughters off to men like cattle or something. As much as she wished to speak out, but she knew better to hold her tongue. She began petting the horse's muzzle again.

"How long is your family in the village for?" He asked. She looked at him.

"I am not sure, perhaps a week or two. My father has other business up here as well." She said.

_"Caroline!" _She heard her mother's voice. _"Where is that girl?"_ Caroline hadn't realize the how late it was. The moon was never over head which meant it was nearly midnight.

"I'm sorry M'lord but I must go. My mother calls, it was nice to meet you." She said.

"Perhaps we could meet again," Caroline turned to her with shock in her eyes.

"Caroline! There you are," She said. Caroline turned to her mother who shook her head. "M'lord Klaus, I hope wasn't interrupting anything." Klaus shook his head.

"Not at all," He said. "I was just having a lovely chat with Lady Caroline," He said. She nodded.

"Well pardon me M'lord but it is quite late and we should be returning home now." Klaus nodded.

"Of course, allow me to walk you back to your carriage." He said. Elizabeth nodded. Caroline found her father waiting for them as he helped her mother into the carriage. She hadn't realized that Klaus grasped her hand till she looked at him. She swallowed hard and felt warmth in her cheeks but shoved the feelings that he was able to bring out of her down. Klaus helped her into the carriage before it departed with a goodnight. Caroline swallowed hard. She wasn't sure how England was going to turn out but she knew that it wasn't going to be the last time she saw Lord Klaus. And she knew she couldn't wait.

Notes: So there is a chapter for the drabbles. I really liked this idea, I really wanted to go back in time and see something like this play out between Klaus and Caroline. So tell me what you think and I will be updating Shadow Self and The blood reign of New Orleans. Check it out if you want. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Hey guys so I have been asking for a part 2 and I got this. I was thinking about it all day. And I came up with a part 2. So here you go. Klaroline.

Caroline and her mother were walking through the market with their servant Bonnie. Bonnie had also become a friend to Caroline. She was probably her only friend. Other than that Caroline had no time for a normal life or friends. She always felt like she was pushed to grow up so fast. Her mother wanted her to be a lady and at the same time her father wanted her to have an education which was most uncommon in 14th century. But her father had seen fit to do so. But as for her mother she could care less as long as she become a graceful young lady and reached her goal to getting married and bare children. Caroline really didn't see this idea anymore as anything that she would enjoy. At a time when she was little she had been filled with the romance and princes and princesses. Marriage had seemed like a beautiful thing. But now when she saw the truth behind marriage Caroline felt that it was nothing but hell. But she knew as a woman it was expected of her. Caroline's mother was talking with an old friend as Caroline and Bonnie walked around. Caroline turned and found someone right in front of her. She blinked twice and raised an eyebrow as he stared at her. He had dark short hair that came to about the middle of his neck and his eyes were as dark as the fur of a black cat. He smiled down at her. He wore a red vest, black pants and had a sword sheathed and pushed to the side of his belt.

"You are new face around this village," He said. She nodded. "I am Sir Tyler Lockwood. A Knight of England." He said. Caroline raised an eyebrow at his outstretched hand.

"Lady Caroline," She said going to shake it but instead kissed her knuckles. She rolled her eyes.

"I hope you don't think I am so bold to say that you are quite fair." (Fair- means beautiful back in middle ages. Or beauty of some sort.) "And I don't mean to be forward but I would wish to see you this afternoon, I wish to court you Lady Caroline." Caroline was stunned by his forwardness.

"She accepts," Caroline jumped at hearing her mother's voice agree to his outing. Caroline swallowed hard. She was stunned and didn't know how to speak. She was in a matter of shock, she didn't know if it was because of Sir Tyler's forwardness or her mother deciding to accept for her.

But that didn't stop her mother from making it happen either. Here Caroline was in her chamber getting ready for her outing. She really didn't want to go to this. She barely knew this man as it was. Her mother tugged on the stings of her corset making Caroline grunt. She held onto one of the pillars to her bed as her mother did this.

"Now, sweetheart remember to not slouch, mumble, or forget your manners. And stand up straight." She said. Caroline sighed but nodded like an obedient child. Her mother still sometimes saw her that way. That was one of the reasons she would repeat herself. There was a knock at her chamber door. "Yes," Caroline said.

"Ah Lady Elizabeth, Sir William would like to see you." Bonnie said. Elizabeth stopped tugging and tying to leave to William.

"Please get her ready Bonnie," She said. Bonnie nodded.

"Of course, M'lady." Bonnie said walking over to finish tying Caroline's corset. When she was finished Bonnie helped her put the gown on. Caroline sighed. "If I may be so bold as to speak Lady Caroline, but I take it by that sigh you weren't the one to agree to this." Caroline shook her head.

"Oh Bonnie, of course I didn't agree to this, my infernal mother sentenced me to this. One word and I was taken by this man. A man that I don't know at all. How do I know that he is who he says he is or-

"M'lady you are mumbling," Caroline sighed and sat down on her bed.

"I really wish there was some way for me to get out of this." Bonnie shrugged.

"Well M'lady you could see how things go tonight on this outing, and decide if you liked it or not. Then you can call it off if you wish. Your mother is not there to interfere." Caroline nodded.

"Alright, well it is nearly evening. I better go." Caroline said lifting her skirts and heading downstairs, just in time to hear the loud knock on the door. Caroline looked to see her father enter the clearing. He answered the door, and nodded.

_"Sir, I am Sir Tyler Lockwood, come to escort your daughter on an outing." _She heard Tyler's voice on the other side. Her father sighed but nodded.

"I am Sir William," Her father said. "Caroline," He called her over. Caroline walked over to them and found Tyler in the doorway. He smiled at her holding out his arm. She glanced at her father just as her mother walked in and nearly pushed her to take his arm. She sighed and wrapped her around his before walking outside to the carriage. He helped her inside and Caroline was really starting to regret this.

Caroline was board, Tyler had brought her to a joisting match. And he was playing in it. She felt as if it was a way to impress her. But it wasn't working. She wasn't interested not like the other young women there who were cheering him on. She rolled her eyes. This to her, was nothing romantic. She had thought that courting was supposed to be a little romantic or somewhat. This, she shook her head. This was something entirely different. When the match was over Tyler had returned only to go change out of her gear from the joisting match. Caroline sighed sitting there waiting.

"Lady Caroline," She turned at that familiar accent. She turned and found him standing there looking as if he had just come out of a spar of some sort. His sword was sheathed and pushed to the side.

"Lord Klaus," She said. He smiled at her.

"Now tell me Lady Caroline, why a beautiful young girl like, yourself is here all alone?" She shook her head.

"I am not alone I am here with Sir Tyler Lockwood. He has accompanied me." She reassured. Klaus's face hardened at the information. Her guess was he must have known him. But not on friendly terms. Tyler returned only to be glaring at Klaus.

"Lord Klaus," He said with distaste. Klaus glared at him.

"Sir Tyler, now where do you think you are going with this lovely girl here?" Klaus asked.

"None of you damn business, I am courting her." He said as he wrapped a possessive arm around her waist. Caroline's eyes widened. She knew very well that she didn't want this contact. With him especially. She was getting irritated. Klaus glared at the arm around her. "Now if you excuse us, we must be going." He said walking away with her. Klaus glared after them. He knew Tyler Lockwood really well. And he knew that this was not an act of courting.

"Nik, are we going to spar or what?" His younger brother Kol asked. Klaus shook his head.

"I have somewhere that I need to be." He said before walking after them.

Caroline had no idea where she was but she found that there were a lot of people laughing and having a good time. So that must have been something good right? Wrong, she didn't know where she was. But if there was one thing that was known was that a girl of her class shouldn't be here. Tyler sat down at a table with her and handed her a drink. She sipped it but didn't like the taste. She knew it as rum. She never had much of the taste for alcohol really. Perhaps wine, and a few other things but she couldn't get rum down. She shook her head and looked to Tyler who was now on his second or third drink. She was starting to get nervous and rather uncomfortable when the men starting eyeing her like meat or some sort of food. She swallowed hard and looked at Tyler.

"Sir Tyler can we please go." She begged. "I wish to go home now." Tyler rolled his eyes.

"In a minute Lady Caroline," He said. She gave him a look. Suddenly a man sat next to her and began touching her. She slapped his hands away not understanding what he was doing. This was one of the reasons that she thought men were pigs. Except for her father, she had respect for him. She finally lost it and removed herself from the place. She didn't care if she shouldn't be walking home alone but she couldn't take it any longer. She didn't like it there and it was making her feel uncomfortable.

"Lady Caroline!" Caroline turned when she was grabbed and heard her name. Caroline looked at Tyler who had anger in his eyes. "You don't leave; you leave when I say to." He said.

"I am not your property Sir Tyler," She said ripping her hand from his trying to move away from him. He grabbed her again and slapped her. She gasped in shock and touched her face.

"Yes, you are my property woman! And you will learn respect." He said before forcing his lips on hers. She made a strangled noise as he pushed his tongue in her mouth. She tried to get away from him to no avail.

"Let go!" She yelled ripping her mouth away. He didn't listen as he shoved her down onto the ground. Now she looked up at the tree and him standing over her. He pounced on her. She screamed and tried to shove him off. He smirked as he tore a piece of her dress off. She thrashed against him trying to get him off. But he was a man and she was only a woman. But the way his strength was, it felt un human. Suddenly Tyler was thrown off her. She moved to look to see what had happened before looking at Klaus in front of her protectively.

"You dare force yourself upon a woman mate? A knight you call yourself, a noble an honorable one. Yet you would take this young woman's virginity away by force." He shook his head. "You were never even a knight though. And you will never be one." Tyler was up on his feet unsheathing his sword raising it at Klaus. "What? Are you challenging me?"Tyler roared and slashed his sword at him. Klaus easily dodged. Caroline watch in awe as Klaus didn't get hit once. Tyler then tried to knock him down before Klaus jumped and stepped on the blade knocking Tyler to the ground. He held the blade down with his foot before using his other to kick Tyler away. He used the foot that stood on the blade to kick it up. Klaus grasped the sword in his hand and raised it to Tyler. "Leave now," He growled. Tyler swallowed hard and for once listened. He ran off into the woods. Klaus sighed and turned to Caroline who was desperately trying to cover her revealed leg. It showed her thigh. Klaus sighed and dropped the sword before taking off his cloak and wrapping her in it. She smiled.

"Thank you," He nodded.

"What in the world were you thinking when you came out here?" He asked.

"Sir Tyler said that it was just a nice entertaing place." Klaus chuckled and shook his head.

"That Lady Caroline, is the tavern." Caroline gasped. She couldn't believe that Tyler had taken her in there.

"So that's why the men kept touching me," Klaus's smile vanished instantly.

"They touched you? Where? Are you hurt?" Caroline was shocked by his concern. She shook her head.

"No they just kept on touching me. They must have thought that I was a common whore. Which I am not," She said. Klaus nodded.

"Of you are not, you are the opposite of that. Come love your parents are probably getting worried. I will accompany you back home." Caroline nodded and walked with him to his horse. She raised an eyebrow. It was the horse that she had seen last night. Klaus smiled. "I do apologize Lady Caroline, but it was last minute. I promise that we will be there on time." She nodded as he lifted her onto the horse. He mounted and she wrapped her arms around him and held on tight as his horse rode back to her home.

When they arrived Klaus helped her off his horse and to the door. She looked at him.

"Thank you M'lord for saving me," Klaus nodded.

"Of course," He still didn't know why he had saved her. If it had been any other woman he wouldn't have. But he was drawn to her, and he felt that he really cared for her. He didn't want Tyler to take away her virtue. Her purity and innocence. He couldn't let that happen. Because the truth was, she was light. "Though you do owe me love," She raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" She played along a little.

"Yes, Lady Caroline, if I would be so bold as to ask for a day out with you tomorrow. That is if you wish," He said. This was Caroline's decision. Not her mother's not anyone's. She got chose what she wanted. And now here was her chance.

"I would be honored Lord Klaus."

Note: So there is another chapter. Tell me what you think? Klaus and Caroline had gotten closer. He has now asked to court her, and she accepts not her mother. Review thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

OH MY GOD I am freaking out here. I saw a promo for the vampire diaries season 5 episode 11. You won't believe this, Caroline kisses Klaus! I swear it was on the trailer. I really hope it's true. But it was in action, You didn't see the kiss but she was about to. God I am so excited for them to see each other again. This is how I think that kiss will play out. I will make a part 3 for last drabble next time. But this is HUGE. Klaroline enjoy.

Caroline was wondering around in the woods, she didn't want to talk with Katherine anymore. She was dying and that was that. She didn't care about Katherine. And she didn't want to be in the same room as Elena. Elena who had killed her friend for her so called boyfriend. She shook her head. Ever since Elena was with Damon she was so different. Caroline was starting to realize that the more that things like this happen the more that they were growing apart. She didn't even know if they were friends anymore now. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard something. She looked around but there was no one there. She sighed and continued to walk.

"Well hello lovely," Caroline looked up to the vampire that stood in front of her. Her eyes narrowed as she recognized him. Damon's so called friend from the 1940's. Lorenzo, or Enzo. He was a Augustine Vampire. But what made her confused was that he was out and about in Mystic Falls. She thought he had been at Whitemore College. "Ah you're the blonde one, the one that despises my old friend. As well as starting to despise you own friend as well. Everything she does if for him. You see because being sired to someone, is being a slave to that vampire. Almost an eternal slave depending on the bond." Caroline glared at him.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded folding her arms across her chest. He smirked as he leaned against a tree staring at her. His arms were folded across his chest, he had dark hair and hazel eyes. He wore a dark grey v-neck t-shirt, with a dark pair of jeans and a black leather jacket.

"Well since I have finally escaped I decided to head to Mystic Falls looking for my old friend. Then I saw you, and I thought well I am getting a little hungry. I could use a snack about now." Caroline swallowed hard. "And might I say that you look tasty and divine." Caroline knew being an Augustine vampire was different from a regular vampire. They fed off of vampire blood, not human. But Caroline wasn't going to back down without a fight. "Oh do feel free to run, I do like the chase, and scream it makes my appetite grow."Caroline shook her head disgusted.

"I won't run," Enzo rolled his eyes.

"A vampire with actually strength. Ugh boring where is the fun in that." He said. "I will just have to eat you quickly then." He flashed to her and grabbed her shoving her against the tree. She grunted and saw his fangs drop about to bite her neck until she used her strength to shove him away from her and into a tree. His body and the tree collided and the tree fell to the ground by the force. Caroline flashed away, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She gasped as they throw her into a tree. She groaned and began to get up. She turned to him as he smirked at her. "Oh come on, scream already, I dare you." Suddenly an unseen force shoved him away. There was a growl and then a grunt. She looked to Enzo's body as it dropped to the ground dead. Having his heart ripped out. Only if this person knew that he wasn't truly dead. She felt strange, it impossible but she always knew when she could sense him. She slowly turned around and found him standing right there. He looked at her before a smile slowly spread across his face. She couldn't stop herself from the small smile that spread across her face.

"Klaus,"

"Caroline, long time no see love,"

Caroline and Klaus were looking at one another dragging each other in. It had been so long since they had last seen one another. Caroline swallowed hard. It had just hit her how much she had really missed him. Yes, Caroline had really missed Klaus. It was shocking. She thought that she would never miss him but she had. And the truth was over the time that he was away, and Tyler had broken up with her. She had time to think about things that had happened. She could see that it was when Klaus had taken her to the pageant, she had started to see that he wasn't the person that she had made him out to be. It was his mask that she always had seen, but on that day he had decided to take it off and reveal himself almost all of himself for the very first time. Klaus had missed her, everything that had been going on in New Orleans was tiring. He had missed her, he had never stop thinking about her through it all. She was just as beautiful as the day that he had seen her. And still had her light as always. He loved that about her, he loved everything about her. Love? It seemed such a foreign word to use to describe the feelings that he was getting when he looked at Caroline Forbes. When he had heard that Tyler and Caroline broke up, he was happy, but also sad for Caroline. Tyler had broke her heart. He never wanted Caroline to be hurt no matter how much he hated them together. The thought only brought jealousy and anger to him. He didn't like the thought of Caroline with any other man. They did not deserve her, but he wasn't saying that he did either. He knew he didn't. But he wanted to try to be. But she only wished to be friends with him. He still longed to be more though. He longed to hold her, kiss her, make love to her, he wanted nothing more than to claim her as his. But he knew she would not like that. He wished to bring her back to New Orleans as his queen, but he knew that she wasn't ready for that, yet.

"Your back," Was all she could say. He nodded. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well I had returned at hearing that Katerina was on her death bed, came to see if that was true. And I was right. Then I had thought I seen you walk into the woods. I decided to follow you, and it was a good thing I did before he decided to have his way with you." Klaus said glaring at Lorenzo's body. He knew this vampire, his sister had been involved with him. He never did like him much. He treated women with such disrespect, feeding off female vampires. Klaus had fed off of human females before, but he had never took them by force. But that was also because he liked the challenge of making a woman fall for her. Lorenzo would take them and do what he pleased with them. Klaus had hated him since. And there was no way that he was going to get his hands on his Caroline. Caroline glanced at the body.

"Thank you for saving me," She said. He nodded.

"Of course Caroline, were friends…" Both hated the use of the word friends it seemed evil.

"You didn't kill Tyler," She said. Klaus looked at her. Tyler had returned to Mystic Falls again. He had been helping Matt with the party. But Caroline was also there. When Caroline saw him, she realized that she didn't have anymore feelings for him at all. Everything was done with, the flame had been lit a year ago but died down. Caroline now looked at him as the boy that she had seen on the first day of school. The friend of Matt's. But that didn't stop Tyler from coming up to her, and trying to get back together with her. She had shook her head and told him that she meant every word that she had said that day. Caroline realized it had been the best decision that she had ever made. She had started to find herself again, and find peace. She had moved on, breaking up with Tyler was the last of her old life and she was ready to begin a new one. With someone else, this had brought her back to the thoughts of Klaus. Klaus had told her that he would be her last love, that he would wait for her. He wanted to show her the world. And who better then the original hybrid that has lived for a thousand years and seen the world. She wanted that more than anything. It had taken almost two years for her to figure out what she wanted. It had been a change that she needed.

"Did you expect me to?" He asked. She didn't know what to say. "Still think of me that low love?" She found herself saying something that she had thought that she would never say before.

"No," Klaus was shocked by her words. She always did fascinate him. She couldn't stop fascinating him. Klaus looked at her curiously. She swallowed hard before she continued.

"I have missed you," He admitted. She would probably brush off his chance to show his feelings for her once again. She would always scoff at his attempt to flirt with her. But this wasn't really flirting. He was showing his feelings for her as usual.

"I missed you too." She confessed. Klaus stared at her. The whole mood had shifted from being friendly, to sexual tension and romance. Caroline and Klaus's eyes made contact with each other. The whole world around them seemed to change. Caroline glanced to his lips. Klaus just stood there frozen not knowing what to do for once. Caroline slowly leaned in, Klaus still didn't let her move giving her a way out. But Caroline stopped holding back and pressed her lips lightly to his.

Note: So here it is, how did I do? Lol Don't forget to check out my other stories like The blood reign of New Orleans and Shadow Self. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Hey guys sorry for the long wait but here is another chapter. So here is a drabble that takes place at 4x11. When Damon goes after Jeremy. Instead of Elena making the deal with Klaus it is Caroline. Enjoy.

Caroline was drinking a blood bag when someone knocked on the door. They kept knocking until Caroline answered it.

"Elena," She said.

"Caroline it is Damon." Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"What about him?" She asked.

"Kol has him." Caroline swallowed hard.

"Ok, I still don't see what I can do. I mean how can I go up against an original." Elena swallowed hard.

"You could bargain…" Caroline realized what she was saying.

"No," Elena gave her a look. "No,"

Caroline groaned as she stood in front of the door of the mansion. She couldn't believe how weak she was. She gave into Elena's puppy dog face. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. After a few minutes, the door open to reveal his face. He raised an eyebrow and leaned against the doorway folding his arms across his chest.

"Caroline, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked with a cocky smirk plastered on his face. She glared at him.

"No pleasure, just came by for Elena's sake. I need to talk to you." She scoffed. Klaus shrugged and nodded as he opened the door to let her in. She walked passed him into the house and sat down on the couch. He sat down on the opposite side facing her. She swallowed hard and looked around the room for a few seconds before her eyes went back to his. She decided to begin. "Kol has Damon," She said. Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"And this concerns me why?" He asked.

"He is your brother," She muttered. "And he has Damon. Can't you tell your brother to let him go?" She demanded.

"I could, but personal why would I? Damon Salvatore has been nothing but a irritating vampire. Not really seeing the point of keeping him alive anymore." You and me both. She thought.

"I knew you wouldn't help I had told Elena that this was a waste of time." She was about to get up when he spoke again.

"What's in it for me?" He asked. She turned to him.

"Excuse me?"

"Well if I do this, I would still like something in return." She groaned. Figures. She thought. She rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess another date to try and woe me," He was going to have to try harder than that. She was still angry with him for killing Tyler's mother.

"No, I had something else in mind." She gave him a look.

"Like what? Isn't it enough that with Kol out of the way Damon can help Jeremy complete his training so that they can kill vampires and find the cure? So that you can use it on Elena, and make your stupid hybrids again." Klaus gave her a look.

"You're having me call off my brother from killing the older Salvatore. You should know that I really have no desire to save him." She groaned.

"What do you want?" She asked. He smirked and she really wished that she could wipe that smirk off his face.

"So demanding to get right to the point."

"Klaus," She was getting agitated. Klaus chuckled but became serious.

"A kiss," She blinked twice trying to register his words.

"A what?" He couldn't have said what she thought he had said.

"I want a kiss in return for calling Kol off." She shook it off and laughed.

"Right, not going to happen." She snarled. Klaus shrugged.

"Then let Damon be killed what, do I care." Klaus said starting to get up. Caroline swallowed hard.

"Wait," Klaus turned to her. She told herself one more time that she was doing this for Elena. This was a deal after all. She sighed and turned to him. "Fine," Klaus smiled. "But call off Kol first." She said. Klaus shrugged.

"Afraid I won't keep my word love," Caroline didn't say anything as he took out his phone and dialed a number. "Kol, what are you up to?" He asked. She listened to the conversation.

_"Just having some fun with the older Salvatore. That's right darling push the pole just a little more into your chest. You know Nik the usual." _

"Well Kol your going to have to stop your fun now and let the Salvatore go. He has to help the hunter that is under my protection." Klaus said.

_"Nik, he is my play thing for right now."_

"Kol unless you want to be daggered then I suggest you leave the Salvatore and the Gilbert boy alone. Do you understand?"

_"Fine brother, but you still need a new threat. Dagger threats, they're getting quite old." _Klaus hung up the phone and turned to Caroline.

"Well your friend is safe. My brother should be letting him go now." Caroline sighed with relief and looked at him as she stood. "Ah love, don't tell me you forgot about our deal?" She swallowed hard and turned to him. She had made the deal he had followed through with his part now she had to do hers. She had to kiss Klaus.

"Fine," She walked to him till she stood in front of him. Klaus smirked. "Can we get it over with already?" She said folding her arms across her chest glaring at him. He laughed.

"Quite romantic love," She rolled her eyes.

"You know what maybe this was a bad idea." She said about to turn and leave despite that he had already called off Kol and she owed him. Suddenly she found herself pinned to the wall.

"You're not going anywhere." He said. She blinked twice having to establish being pressed against the wall by his body. "I held up my end of the deal now you hold up yours. A deal is a deal as they say." Caroline bit her lip nervously. She had never been this close to him before. Yet she seemed to only want him closer. She tried pushing the feelings that surfaced down again. It was hard to be this close to him. She was still confused on these feelings that came whenever she was near him. It started to happen after he had saved her from Alaric. It was when she was pressed up against him. He was holding her close and she just felt as if she had belonged there. After that she told herself that it was nothing especially when she heard that he was desiccated. When he had returned to save her again from the council in Tyler's body he had kissed her then as well. But she didn't know it was him. It was only on their date when she started to notice that the feelings had grown stronger against her own will. Now here she was pressed against the wall with Klaus pressed slightly against her. Klaus cupped her face in his hand. The touch set fire to her skin. She held her breath as he looked into her eyes. He slowly pressed his lips to hers. She was surprised when she let him peck her again. She wasn't sure she should just let him kiss her or what. But slowly her eyes shut and she found herself kissing him back as well. It was slow and sweet. It was full of meaning, but she would never admit to herself that she liked it and that she did have feelings for him. Klaus kept kissing her as she cupped his cheek and opened her mouth slightly so that he could deepen the kiss. His hands slowly slipped down to her shoulders to her arms and the slowly wrapped around her waist. Her fingers as if on instinct went straight to his hair pressing his face closer to hers. When Caroline arched against him though, he knew that they had to stop. He was sure that if he didn't he would take her right then and there. He would ravish her right against the wall. He tried to break the kiss but she followed blindly. But he knew that she wasn't ready. And he didn't want her to regret anything. He pushed himself away from her allowing him to speak. "Love if we don't stop I might just ravish you here against the wall." Caroline's mind finally came back and she realized what she was doing after registering his words. She removed herself from him. Pretending that she didn't see the hurt that crossed his eyes for a split second. She swallowed hard and looked at him.

"I have to go," She said. Without another word she left. But if Klaus and Caroline knew anything. It wasn't the last kiss that they would share.

Note: So here is another chapter. I think I might do a future one. I just haven't thought of one either that or something else that I also had in mind. Don't forget to check out my other stories. Updated The blood reign of New Orleans and Shadow Self. Enjoy. Reviews please thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Hey guys so here is another Klaroline drabble. This is in the future. Caroline and Klaus are together. Is Caroline getting tired of Klaus? Find out, enjoy.

Klaus and Caroline had been together for almost two years now. And this past week things had been strange. Caroline would disappear or sneak off to god knows where. She would brush it off saying that it was just class for college. But he knew all too well that her classes were in the morning. As the days grew longer he knew that she was growing tired of him. He did not know what to do, he wasn't sure if he should confront her or not. Or leave her before she left him, none of these options appealed to him. So when he spent time with her, he acted as if it were their last time to be together. But that wasn't the end, he started to notice her time with Elijah. They would spend a lot of time talking. And he felt the cold stab of jealousy. He never thought that Elijah would stoop so low as to try and steal his girl from him. She would smile and laugh with him. She enjoyed Elijah's company. It wasn't that she had never before enjoyed his company, but it seemed as if she wanted to be with him more than him. He was starting to feel pain in his chest. He took a sip of his drink before placing it back down. He was in the bar of New Orleans. He wasn't in the mood to watch his brother and Caroline be with one another. He wasn't sure what to do for once in his life. Normally he would have probably done something impulsive but here he was instead having a drink, and trying to get her off his mind. He wanted to hate her and his brother but he found that he couldn't. He wanted to stop the feelings that he had for her. He wished to fall out of love with her. But some of that was a lie.

"Klaus, I think you have had enough." The bartender Camille said. "What's the matter with you anyway?" She asked.

"Nothing," He said.

"You look almost heartbroken or something." Klaus glared at her.

"I said that I am fine Camille," He wished for her to leave him be. She nodded before leaving him. He decided that it was best to make his way home. He slapped a hundred dollar down before leaving. When he came home, he had prepared himself for the betrayal but he was unprepared for this. Elijah was holding Caroline and they were dancing together. Caroline broke the embrace and smiled to Klaus.

"Your home," She said. Klaus saw red and before any could establish anything. Klaus flashed across the room and grabbed Elijah by the throat shoving him against the wall. "Klaus!" Klaus glared at his brother.

"Really brother? I thought we wouldn't have history repeat itself." He growled remembering Tatia. Elijah raised an eyebrow and glanced to Caroline confused.

"Klaus let him go, you have the wrong idea." Klaus turned to her with a glare.

"Do I? Tell me why you spend so much time with my brother then Caroline." She glared at him.

"Fine! But you just ruined everything. Elijah and I have been planning your birthday party for a week now. It was supposed to be a surprise." Klaus blinked twice and looked at his brother who rolled his eyes.

"But…you two were together…" She shook her head.

"Elijah was teaching me how to waltz so that I wouldn't look like a fool dancing with you." She looked at Elijah and Klaus let him go.

"I was going to say very good Miss Forbes you are a natural." Elijah said. Klaus turned to look at them both.

"And you also ruined the surprise present that I had planned for you. Don't expect to be getting it for your birthday." Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"What was it?" He couldn't help but ask.

"You're not going to find out or get it." She said walking off leaving a aggravated Klaus.

Klaus didn't even realize that he had his birthday coming up. It had slipped his mind. But he did enjoy the party, but he found when he went to bed to be the best. Elijah had gone out with Elena to see a movie later. Kol and Bonnie had well gone back to the apartment. Klaus had recalled that he had never really received a gift from Caroline. He turned to her when he saw her smirk.

"Your present is upstairs Klaus." She said as she climbed the stairs. Leaving him to shove the wrapping paper in the bag. He headed up the stairs and opened his door to find Caroline leaning against the wall in nothing but very risqué lingerie. She smiled to him. "Well are you going to stand there and stare at me or unwrap your present?" She asked. Klaus flashed to her, grabbing her and pressing her into the mattress kissing her desperately. She smiled against his lips.

"I think this is the best gift I have ever received." He said. She poked him in the chest.

"It better be. It isn't the only gift. But you can unwrap it later." He smirked.

"I think I am more eager to unwrap this one first though." She smiled as he kissed her again. Though for the rest of the night they got lost in one another, he did not get a chance to open his gift until morning. He had received from Caroline not just her, but drawing of Klaus's family from when he was human. To now, showing that Caroline loved him no matter what. And that she would always be with him, and apart of his family.

Note: So here is another chapter. Tell me what you think? Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Hey guys I am back with another drabble. It was recommended by Rummy101. Klaroline. Enjoy.

Klaus had been talking with Marcel about how Celeste a witch has take possession over someone's body during the night that they finished the harvest. When he got a call. He raised an eyebrow looking down at it, he smirked.

"Miss me already sweetheart," He said into the phone.

"Ah…I am not even going to ask Klaus."

"Stefan? What are you doing with Caroline's phone?"

"Yes well that brings us to why I am calling you. It's Caroline." Klaus felt his heart clench.

"What happened? Is she alright?" Klaus demanded.

"I don't really know, I would say yes and no but…she's possessed by Silas." Klaus was confused. He knew that Silas could take form of anyone he wanted and get into his head of all people. But now he was possessing someone. He had only ever seen Bonnie possessed for the remainder of ten seconds when Caroline had slaughtered the witches.

"What do you mean possessed?"

"I mean she's not her anymore. She is almost like a puppet for Silas's amusement. And then there is one more thing, she is in Salem Massachusetts-or he is-whatever. Perfect place for witches I'm guessing. Look can you just help catch him-her." Klaus glanced to Elijah who was outside of the room talking to Rebekah about something.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Klaus hung up the phone and headed outside when Marcel walked in and grabbed the remote. He turned on the TV to the weather.

"Geez check out that weather in Salem, I definitely wouldn't want to be up there right now." Klaus stared at the image of Salem almost to what seemed like a rising storm or hurricane. There were dark clouds looming and the winds looked strong considering the trees in the background.

"I have to leave for a few days." He said. Marcel raised an eyebrow.

"Really again, you just got back from your last trip." Klaus nodded.

"There are some important matters that I need to attend to." Klaus said grabbing his leather jacket and putting it on. Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"When will you be back?" Elijah asked looking up from his newspaper in his hands.

"In three days time hopefully." Klaus said. "Elijah, I trust that you will watch over things."

Silas/Caroline walked through the windy day in Salem Massachusetts. Smiling evilly looking at the storm that was coming he knew that it would give him enough power when the blood moon arose. Creating a supernatural storm, a storm that could help him a spirit that knew where the anchor was. He had to find them and destroy them in order to be with his true love once again. He turned to find two travelers standing in front of him. He smirked through Caroline Forbes' s body. With a raise of his host's hand he knocked them back into the wall with the force of his power. It had been growing stronger day by day. He had the power of a ancient witch. Which he was, by the way. But his powers had taken time to catch up and grow to his true age. He forced them to levitate before he used Caroline's hands to flick both of her wrists. He snapped their necks. And nodded to let them drop to the ground once again. He moved to find what he had also came for. He walked into a shop raised his hand over the glass and it began to crack and shatter. He smiled through her body and grasped the talisman in his hands. His talisman. He smirked. Being Caroline, he was also immortal at the time, so he was slightly hungry. He turned and found a young girl.

"She looks delectable." Silas/Caroline said. Suddenly they were slammed into the wall by another force. Silas/Caroline looked up to find him. "Ah if it isn't my shadow self." They smiled. Stefan glared at him and threw her-him into the wall. There was a laugh followed by them flashing to their feet. "Is that the best that you can do Stefan." Stefan moved to them before Silas/Caroline raised her hand and lighting shot out at him. It knocked him off his feet, he looked up at them. He watched the smile that was plastered on the face that he knew was Caroline's but it wasn't really her. Stefan cried out in pain, he grabbed his head. He had never felt such pain as much as this. Probably because it was Silas. Suddenly the pain stopped and he heard a snap. He looked up to find Caroline's body on the ground near feet that belonged to original hybrid.

"Klaus," He said.

"Need a little help mate?" Klaus offered. Stefan gave him a small smile.

"I could use some help yes,"

Klaus and Stefan traveled back to New Orleans. Klaus and Stefan chained Silas/Caroline up in magically chains that could not be broken. Spelled by Sophie. Klaus turned to Sophie.

"There has to be some way that you can help her." Silas rolled Caroline's eyes, he could hear their conversation. Sophie looked at them.

"I don't if I can, you're talking about Silas. The immortal witch. He is powerful enough to take control of someone else's body like this. It's almost like he needed a host for now. He might be too powerful."

"Your wasting your time." They turned to Silas/Caroline. "If you think that you can get rid of me from Caroline's body. Then you are stupid." He closed her eyes and when he had her open his hosts eyes they were white. "Caroline is not here right now. She is inside her head. She can see what has happened but doesn't have any control. It is an interesting way of torture. I'll tell you what Niklaus Mikaelson, help me find the anchor and I will let go of your beloved lover." Stefan raised an eyebrow. "Ah so not even the best friend knows of Klaus and Caroline's night. You must know that she wished to tell you. But was afraid of what you would think. And Klaus, she probably wouldn't have told you but she thought that, that was the best night of her life. And that she truly loves you." Klaus glared at him before flashing to them. He tried to remember that it was Silas and not Caroline as he lifted him-her by the throat.

"Your lies Silas are only making me want to end your life more." He shrugged.

"Understandable but it is the truth. She is in love with you. Do with the information as you please. She is only afraid of you. But not in the way that you think, she is afraid that if she would be with you then you would only break her heart in the end. Despite that she gave in she thought it would be enough to stop your growing feelings for each other. I should know since I am in her body. I know her thoughts, feelings everything." Klaus swallowed hard. He refused to believe what he said through Caroline's lips.

"I think I might have a way." Sophie said. Klaus and Stefan turned to her.

"Switching bodies spell." She said. Ah the spell that he used with Alaric. It was one of Klaus's favorites.

"But how will it work when he doesn't have a body." Sophie looked at him.

"He will find another host, but the girl will be fine. Isn't that what you want." She said. Klaus swallowed hard and looked at Silas in Caroline's body. Klaus nodded.

"Do it,"

"I'm sorry," Stefan said.

"I can kill him when he is within another's body."

"But you don't know what body he could take." Stefan said.

"When it gets to that chance then I will take it. I will find him and end him." Klaus said. Sophie sighed but nodded. She set up the candles around Silas/Caroline. She closed her eyes and began to chant. The flames immediately lit and grew showing how much power she had. Silas/Caroline watched entangled in chains. They gritted their teeth starting to feel the side effects of the spell. But Silas, wasn't going to give up. He held on inside of her, holding out control as she was his host. But he also felt Caroline gaining back control, fighting him and pushing him out of her mind. Growling at the witch, Silas tried using his powers on her. But in the process, he was also losing the battle with Caroline and the spell that was pushing him out. Suddenly there was a force pulling him out much stronger, since he was losing strength to remain inside of Caroline. Stefan and Klaus watched as some dark spirit fled her body and disappeared. Caroline sunk back down her head drooping.

"Did it work?" Stefan asked. Sophie walked over to Caroline and touched her forehead before nodding.

"There is no one else left inside of her head. Just her." Sophie said. "But she is going to need some rest. Being possessed by a spirit takes a lot of energy out of the host that the spirit was possessing." Stefan nodded and glanced at Klaus.

Caroline groaned waking up finding herself in a room that she didn't recognize. She looked around unsure of where she was. The last thing that she remembered was being attacked by some dark smoky thing. All it did was fly through her stomach and that was it.

"How are you feeling love?" Caroline jumped and turned to find Klaus sitting in a chair across from her. She was lying on a bed.

"Klaus," She looked around. "Where am I?" She asked.

"Well you are in New Orleans."

"What happened?" She asked.

"Apparently for the last two weeks you have been possessed by Silas." Klaus said. "Stefan called and asked for my help, we brought you here and a witch of mine sent Silas out of your body." She touched her head before shaking it. How could this have happened? She had thought that Silas was on the other side. But apparently that wasn't the case.

"Where is Stefan?" She asked.

"Downstairs love, he is talking with Rebekah." Klaus swallowed hard. "Caroline there's something that I need to tell you." She glanced at him.

"What?"

"It's about one of the reasons that I am here in New Orleans." She waited for him to explain. "Do remember the day after I sent Tyler away." She glared at him hating him for bringing that back up.

"How could I forget," She scoffed. "Elena was also a total bitch on that day as well I might add. What about it?"

"Well something happened on that night that leads up to now." Caroline was beyond confused of what he was trying to tell her. "I slept with Hayley." Caroline eyes widened and she thought she felt her heart shatter into a million pieces and then harden into ice. Klaus swallowed hard watching Caroline take in his confession.

"What?!" She shook her head. She felt rage and anger she wanted to rip that girl to shreds. "You slept with her?! Why?! After everything that she did! You make Tyler run! And then you sleep with the person who also betrayed you who sent you to your death!" Klaus glared at her.

"Yes, she did. But I needed to find out where Katerina was at the time." She glared at him.

"So you slept with her instead? You were looking for a slut the whole time. Why didn't you just use torture like you always had."

"Torture on that girl would have gotten me nowhere. She is just almost as broken as I am." Klaus said.

"So you sleep with her? Great plan,"

"What does it matter love? You seemed faithful to your mutt, it wasn't like we were together or anything. I wasn't cheating on you. Why do you care?" Caroline was about to retort when she realized something. Why did she care? She had wanted Tyler back then for so long. But just this thought of Klaus being with another girl, more importantly her. She shook her head. Why did it feel like he cheated on her? But they were never together. Klaus glanced at her. "You liked it didn't you." She looked at him.

"I'm sorry what?" She asked.

"The attention," He said. "You liked how I put you first. You are flattered that the most powerful creature on the planet puts you first. You like being the all powerful hybrid weakness. Admit it," Just like in the woods. When he had asked for her confession. She had confessed she had feelings for him. But she had hurt him by saying that she had no plans that had anything to do with him being in her future. It was a lie. It was after being with him in the woods, and talking to Stefan that she could now start to see Klaus in her future.

"Yes," Klaus looked at her.

"What?"

"Yes, I like being the all powerful hybrid's weakness. I like being put first." She swallowed hard and looked at him. He smirked but then frowned.

"Aside from my indiscretions with Hayley that night. It had a consequence that night." She was confused. "Hayley is carrying my child." Her eyes widened.

"That…that is not possible…" Klaus shrugged.

"Clearly it is, I am a hybrid and apparently there is a loophole. I am an exception to the rule." She looked down.

"Well…umm congrats I guess. And I should probably go…" Caroline moved to get up from the bed and head downstairs to find Stefan but she started feeling dizzy and was about to fall to the floor, before arms reached out and grabbed her. They hauled her up and placed her back on the bed. She glanced at Klaus.

"Caroline, despite that she is having my child it doesn't change the way that I feel about you. You are the only woman that has ever been important to me. I did say that I intended to be your last love and I still intend to be." She swallowed hard and shook her head.

"Klaus you have a child on the way with another woman. I would just be getting in the way." Klaus shook his head.

"Hayley means nothing to me, but I do care for the child. But I care for you more. I still hope that one day you will give me that option that you gave to Tyler, despite that I have no revenge right now. I hope to get that offer and be your last love. fien gra tusa," He whispered in her ear. She looked at him confused. He smirked and whispered in her ear again the translation. She swallowed hard and looked at him. She grasped his face and pressed her lips to his. Almost like the day that they were in the woods. Klaus kissed her back just as fiercely.

Meanwhile downstairs Stefan had been talking to Rebekah. She was now having a word with Marcel about something. Stefan heard every word that Klaus and Caroline had said to one another. He smiled to his friend, despite what Klaus had done in the past. He knew that his friend was happy, and that Klaus put her first. She was his first choice. He knew that was what Caroline needed. But he was still shocked to find that it was the all powerful hybrid that said that love was a vampires greatest weakness. If only Klaus knew that love could make you stronger. But he had a feeling that Caroline would tell him eventually.

Note: So there is the chapter. I apologize that it took so long. I was much more busy then I thought. I was working on an essay for pig then I had to go dress shopping. But I hope you enjoyed it. fien gra tusa: translation. 'I Love you' Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Here is another drabble for Klaroline. I had some inspiration over the weekend. I just didn't have a chance to get to it. This takes place in New Orleans. Klaus doesn't know Caroline, yet. But things are a little different.

White

Klaus growled. Being in New Orleans was not what he had planned, it to be. Marcel had taken over the city. His city, he thought he had the right to run what was his. Marcel was nothing but a vampire, Klaus was an ancient old hybrid who had been the one to have raised him. He just never knew what his protégé would do in the future or if he had survived. So here Klaus was in the woods, he was going to be tracking Marcel's whereabouts and find out how Marcel had control over the city. He knew no one would dare confront the original hybrid when during transformation. Klaus grunted feeling his arm snap and morph. He could feel his spine changing into a different form of species. Finally with his last growl it became more animalistic. The difference between Klaus and an average wolf or hybrid was that Klaus had control over his werewolf form. He wasn't dangerous unless he wished to attack someone. Klaus took off into the woods flying through the trees before stopping and listening looking for tracks or any sign of Marcel. Suddenly he heard another growl approach him. He turned his head and lowered his head growling in warning to the offender. A snowy white paw descended from the shadows before moving and revealing another werewolf. A snowy white wolf with icy blue eyes that pierced his soul. He had some instant feeling with looking into this werewolf's eyes. He suddenly stopped when he realized this was a female werewolf. And she seemed offended by his presence. She circled him looking over him. Klaus tried to communicate with the other female, almost like when he was in his human form. And would use his vampire mind to get into others. He had been taught how to do it through another werewolf. But as he tried to look through her head. There was nothing, no sound nothing. He was frustrated by this, and she could tell. He could tell through her eyes that if she was human that she would be laughing. She knew that he was trying to get into her thoughts. All of a sudden their was a sound of movement. And he heard Marcel's voice.

_"My old friend Klaus, is getting suspicious we have to be much more careful. We don't what him to take what is rightfully ours. We can't let him win. I will find a way to overthrow our old heir, surely this time he will stay dead."_Klaus overheard. The female werewolf seemed to be backing away to the shadows now. Klaus turned to her and took a step forward, each time he did this she would back away before turning and flashing through the shadows of the old woods. Klaus followed blindly. He was curious about her. Even more so, since it was able to make him forget about Marcel. But slowly he found her disappearing. Until the next thing he knew she was gone. He stopped and looked around but he couldn't find her. He had thought that Marcel had said that he basically drove out the werewolves from the city. Creating his own vampire city. Who was she?

Caroline groaned and woke to find she lying on the ground. It was almost sunrise now. She cursed as she got up and ran to the bush to grab her extra pair of clothes. She quickly put them on. She knew that she was defiantly was going to need a long shower. Her Uncle Lazarus would surely kill her now. She grabbed her bag and ran all the way back to the apartment. Caroline had lived in New Orleans for almost eleven years. She had always known that she was different from most werewolves. Her entire family was born differently from any other werewolf. As she quietly opened the door to the house and snuck back in she move quietly to the stairs tip toeing.

"Long night I see," Caroline cursed. He always knew when she would return. She sighed and turned to him. He sat in the living room reading a book. He didn't even have to look up to know that it was here. He put the book down and looked at her. "Caroline how many times do I have to tell you? It's not safe in this city, at least not for werewolves right now. What would have happened if Marcel had caught you? The vampires would have ripped you apart and put you on display as an example of their power." Lazarus said. Caroline growled and folded her arms across her chest angrily. "And you should know when you do turn to go downstairs and chain yourself up." Caroline sighed.

"Maybe I could have handled them in wolf form. My bite is lethal to those bloodsuckers." Lazarus sighed.

"It wouldn't stop them from trying to kill you." Caroline shook her head.

"Why did this happen?" She knew the answer though. It had happened before she was born as well as the night that she was born. Marcel and his vampires had first caused a spark in the war. She knew that vampires and werewolves really didn't get along. But she did remember meeting a vampire that wasn't bad. They had left the city though when she was thirteen. She never saw them again. A year ago the witches were starting to lose power against the vampires that were starting to take control of the city. Five months ago on the night of the Harvest, they were relived to sacrifice four witches for power from their ancestors. They were hoping to use this as an advantage by gaining more power to stop Marcel. But one girl Davina Claire didn't want to be sacrificed and fought the witches. In the end Marcel and his vampires attacked the witches. Marcel had supposedly saved Davina from her fate of being sacrificed. In the process though three witches were sacrificed and the ritual wasn't complete so the power went to Davina and she is now the most powerful witch in New Orleans and some think of this time. Davina though betrayed the witches and turned her back on them. Caroline though could understand somewhat, the witches had wanted to kill Davina. And she was just sixteen, but now the supernatural and nature of the world were out of balance. The witches are losing so much power and control over their lives and becoming nothing but servants to the creatures that witch created. Witches had been for the longest time the most powerful and the oldest creature known on the planet. Despite that they didn't live forever. Now their creation to the supernatural world is ending and the creatures of the night are trying to take control from the witches. Because Davina is the most powerful witch and Marcel's side there have been some problems and so far there seems to be no hope. Except for Caroline, her uncle and the witches. They were working together to overthrow Marcel and gain their power back. But Caroline was also different from most werewolves though. She wasn't like others.

"You know the answer to that question, you know what happened that night." She nodded. She remembered being born when the vampires starting trying to take control of the city. Leading them was Marcel, and he was trying to gain control of the city. More importantly the witches. Caroline remembered when she was young, her mother had tried to hide her while she stopped a few vampires. For some reason vampires have become stronger or at least found easier way to kill werewolves around here. Her mother and father had never come back for her that night. It was her uncle that found her and saved her from the vampire that had been approaching her. He had killed the vampire instantly and ran with her in his arms. He then worked with the witches to help find a way to protect her. Her uncle had told her that he had made a promise to her parents that he would protect her with his life. And he had always kept his word, though he would say that the day would come when his word would count. She wasn't sure what he had meant then though. She sighed and touched her necklace around her neck. Her uncle had given that to her, it was the last thing she had of her mother. It made her feel close to her. The necklace was a crescent moon and had been passed down from generation to generation to the next daughter. A witch had told her the past of the necklace was a betrothal necklace. When a man of and son of the moon would propose to the daughter of the moon. In other words werewolf to shewolf. It was a sign of marriage but sometimes also a sign of mates. Though not many believed in such things. How she missed her mother, she could only remember the sight of her on that night. There was fear and regret in her eyes. But the last words still echoed in her mind. She shook her head. She did remember hearing the man that killed her mother though. And deep within her there was still some blood left inside of her. Deep down was the old thoughts of revenge. But she had tried to bury him. And so far it had worked. "Just please try to be careful, I mean it Caroline." She sighed but nodded. And he hugged her. "Better be getting to school, and I have to head to work. Be safe Caroline, and call me if anything happens." She nodded as she raced to her room to grab her backpack for school.

Klaus was sitting at the bar still in his thoughts of the other werewolf that he had seen last night. He was sure that Marcel had told him he got rid of every last one. He wanted to ask again, but if it was true and he had seen that werewolf, he didn't want Marcel to kill her or drive her out of the city. Two reasons, he wanted to know what happened, and two he just felt this sense of over protectiveness of her. Despite that he didn't know who she was, or what she looked like other then in human form.

"What's wrong Niklaus, you have been quiet for a while?" Elijah asked sitting down next to him. Klaus turned to him before glancing around in case there were unwanted ears listening. When he found the coast was clear he turned back to his brother.

"I saw a werewolf last night." Elijah raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Yes a female," Klaus said.

"Marcel said that he drove out all the werewolves. That couldn't be right." Elijah said shaking his head.

"Well I saw her last night, she was quite feisty. Not scared of me at all." Elijah sighed.

"I supposed you took the risk of being in wolf form despite that there was no full moon last night." Klaus nodded and both of them stopped and looked at one another. "There wasn't a full moon last night." Elijah said again. Klaus swallowed hard.

"But she was one, I know it."

"That doesn't explain how she was able to turn, before you slaughtered your hybrids was there a girl that escaped you?" Klaus shook his head.

"No, I would remember someone like her." Klaus said. Elijah glanced at his brother.

"She has really left an impression on you, brother. Almost like when Marcel had over a century ago when he was a boy. But do not mistaken that it is a female and that she might be in the city. Perhaps you could try to track her down." Klaus nodded.

"I don't know where to begin though."

"Niklaus, you are part werewolf as well. Surely you can track her down. And even when you weren't both you could always find someone."

"I just don't want Marcel to know. I want to know the truth about what happened to the werewolves. I know Marcel isn't telling me anything. What better source then the shewolf," Elijah shrugged.

"Perhaps I know someone who can keep Marcel busy." Klaus and Elijah both knew what they had to do.

"Do call our dear sister," Klaus said. Elijah nodded and pulled out his phone to dial the number.

Caroline was walking down the street when she was grabbed and pulled into an alley. She pulled away and looked at the man. She knew that he was a vampire. She glared at him.

"What do you want?" She demanded.

"I know what you are," He said. She raised an eyebrow.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She lied and tried to move but he blocked her. Caroline wasn't much of a liar. She was a horrible one. She could never get away with anything. She always hated it, it was like her curse or something.

"Werewolf, I saw you. We don't allow werewolves here." He snarled. Caroline didn't back down.

"Go ahead and try to kill me if you can." He glared at her.

"You are feisty aren't you, but you really should learn your place and who you talked to." He looked up and down on her. She felt creepy under his gaze. "Perhaps I could let you go, if I get something in return." He moved closer to her. She didn't like this. She was wishing that she had never been so careless. But she hated being contained in some chains or cage like some animal. He slide his hand up her thigh her werewolf fangs were inching to come out and bite the vampire. She shoved off her, so hard that he hit the wall. There was a dent left behind. "Fine, then perhaps Marcel would like to have his fun with you." He moved to grab her but she fought punching him in the face. She knew that she wasn't as strong as a vampire. At least she wasn't well trained. She was suddenly shoved against the wall with his fangs flashing. She struggled to get the upper hand. That's when the weight on her was gone and she found them drop to the ground with a thud. She looked up at a man that was now holding his heart. When their eyes met it was instant, they could only take each other in. Caroline felt a strange feeling inside of her. Something that she had never felt before. She then glared at him. She didn't trust anyone that wasn't her uncle or the witches even though this man did save her.

"Werewolf,"

"Excuse me?" She said folding her arms across her chest. He smirked at her and dropped the heart.

"Such fire, in you." He said. She rolled her eyes. "You're the werewolf." She gave him a look.

"What do you want vampire?" She said walking past him about to leave the alley.

"Actually love, I am not really your average vampire nor just vampire." She turned around to him. "I remember you from last night in the woods. You were the white wolf weren't you." She looked at him. Had he and this vampire seen her.

"Had do you know that?" She asked.

"I was the other wolf love," Her eyes widened. She took in everything that he had said. He said that he wasn't the average vampire but then again not just vampire. He was the wolf from last night. Hybrid, she never thought that they existed but Sophie had told her that there was one. One of the first, one of the originals. Besides the others that had come to the city. She said that they were helping them. She finally had a name.

"Klaus Mikaelson," Klaus leaned against the alley wall with his arms crossed looking at her.

"Smart girl," He said. She scoffed at him.

"You are the original hybrid that has been working with Sophie." Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"You know Sophie?" She nodded.

"My uncle and I are friends with her. We have been trying to stop Marcel's reign if you hadn't notice but we don't agree with Marcel thinking that he can rule the city." She said. Klaus nodded.

"Well I knew the witches couldn't. But I didn't know that there were werewolves in the city." If Sophie trusted Klaus in helping them and he was part werewolf then maybe she could just trust him. But not fully she would never trust anyone fully. She was still having her doubts about him since he was a vampire. And Sophie had said that he was an old friend of Marcel's.

"It's just me and my uncle. Were all that's left. The others fled. We have been living here secretly since the night of the attack when I was young. We have been trying to stop Marcel. But if you haven't notice he has the advantage with Davina Claire the witch on his side." Klaus nodded.

"I see love, and you don't seem to keep a low profile well."

"Well I don't tend to listen well. And I don't like Marcel much. One of the reasons. I would like to kill him. But some things can't be done yet." She said and starting walking away.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"School, duh. I am seventeen you know. Seventeen year olds go to school." She could tell that he still had more question. "I will make you a deal." Klaus smirked.

"What kind of deal sweetheart?"

"Don't tell your friend about this or my identity and my uncles. All of this is a secret. And in return I will answer any questions that you have Klaus." She turned to leave.

"And what is your name may I ask?" He asked. She was debating whether to tell him. She just told him though. She just had this strange feeling. She couldn't explain.

"Caroline," She said. "Caroline Forbes."

Note: So here is a drabble. I thought of. I thought it would be cool to make her a werewolf. I wanted to try something different. And I knew that there weren't any werewolves in New Orleans. So I thought I would create a storyline to go back on. So tell me what you think? Reviews please thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Hey guys here is another chapter that I had thought of for Klaroline. I don't know if any of you guys know the story of Marcel. But this will be somewhat similar. Marcel still excisted but there was another person that Klaus had knew. Enjoy.

Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah were walking in the city. Klaus was explaining to Rebekah what was going on. She had just arrived, and heard that Marcel was alive. She would not be relieved that he was. She was supposed to hate him, and she would. She would try to, at least. They were walking down the sidewalk when Rebekah stopped and notices someone. Someone she had not seen in a century or thought were alive much like Marcel.

"Is that?" Elijah and Klaus stopped to turn to Rebekah. Klaus followed her gaze to the golden blonde girl walking down on the other sidewalk. Rebekah crosses the street and calls her name Klaus and Elijah following behind her. Before Klaus and Elijah give each other a confused look. "Hey," She calls. The girl slowly turns around and Klaus stops in his path. Staring at her, like he had seen a ghost. "Caroline?" Rebekah said. Caroline looks at them with shock on her face as well. She glances to all of them but gazes longer to Klaus.

Flashback:

_New Orleans 1820_

_Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah and Marcel were riding in the carriage to the Mayors house. Klaus had some business there. The carriage pulled up and they got out. Klaus was greeted by Mayor Forbes himself. He smiled to Klaus. _

_"Welcome to the Mikaelson family." He glanced to Marcel. Considering his color he wouldn't really consider him a Mikaelson. _

_"Mayor Forbes it is a pleasure." _

_"Please come inside, so we may talk more." Klaus nodded and he, Elijah, Rebekah, and Marcel entered the house with the invitation from the man of the house that lived there. "Ah my lovely daughter you have decided to grace us with your presence." Klaus followed his gaze to the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen in his lifetime. She was walking down the stairs. _

_"It would be rude of me to not greet our guests before I go over my studies." She said. Klaus could only stare at her. She had long golden blonde hair that was pushed to the other side and draped down her shoulder with elegant curls. Her blue green eyes flashed to his piercing his soul instantly. At least what was left of it. She had pale skin and the face of an angel. She wore a sky blue casual dress, the straps curved around her arms leaving the tips of her bare shoulders revealed. She nodded to them as she now stood next to her father. _

_"This is my daughter, Caroline." Caroline gave them a smile as she shook hands with them._

_"I am Miss Rebekah Mikaelson." The other girl with snowy blonde hair said. _

_"Nice to meet you," Rebekah nodded. Caroline moved on to the noble man with brown hair and gentle brown eyes. He took her hand and kissed it. _

_"I am Elijah, older brother of Rebekah and my brother." She nodded and moved on to Marcel. Caroline never thought differently like her father. Despite these man's color she treated him like she would with anyone. And did not see him as what her father did. (Remember that some people in the south were racist, slavery was still around then.) _

_"Marcellus Gerard, a dear family friend to the Mikaelsons." He kissed her hand despite her father's disapproval._

_"Lovely to meet you Mr. Gerard." She moved to the man in which she had seemed to make eye contact with longer than the others._

_"Caroline, this is Niklaus Mikaelson the man that I am doing business with." Caroline nodded not taking her eyes off this man. Her father had mentioned him. She was not sure of the business of course but knew that her father happen to meet with others to discuss business. _

_"Niklaus is the name my father gave me, please call me Klaus." He kissed her hand. Rebekah seemed to be the only one out of the men that knew that something was between them. But couldn't help but be shocked. Her brother had never been interested in a woman. Clearly this woman caught his attention. _

_"Pleasure, Sir Klaus." _

_"Pleasure is mine." She felt heat raise in her cheeks slightly._

Flashback ended:

Klaus could only stare at her just as she was staring at him. Rebekah shook her head taking in her old friend. Elijah was also in shock as well.

"Rebekah? Elijah? Klaus?" She shook her head. Perhaps those vampires had been right. She had heard rumors of the first vampires returning to New Orleans. But she wasn't sure. She thought that it couldn't be them. Caroline wouldn't say anything but she had been hoping that they would come back. Specifically Klaus, they had left things off. Never talking, he just left. When she heard what happened in the city, she realized that he probably thought that perhaps she was dead. But she still had hope that he would return to New Orleans. She had picked up bits in pieces over the century from witches. Telling her of where he was and what he could have been up to. She had been close to finding him in Chicago, but Mikael his father showed up and ruined her chances once again. She felt as if it was a curse that she would never be able to break. She actually thought that perhaps he had forgot about her. "Your back, I heard the rumors but I wasn't sure if it was the truth. Considering what happened a century or two ago."

"Your still here," Rebekah said. Caroline nodded.

"Actually I recently returned when I heard of Marcel's so called tyranny reigning in New Orleans. That and he had wished to see me." She admitted. Rebekah swallowed hard and huffed.

"So Marcel is still here, I had thought that perhaps he would have been killed or something." Caroline knew that she was hurt for Marcel's choice. But she also knew that she wished she could hate Marcel. But she knew that Rebekah still had some feelings for him.

"How long have you been in the city?" Elijah asked.

"Almost three months. I had decided since I was here that I would take up some college courses to try and blend in." Caroline glanced to Klaus once again. "So what brings you back to New Orleans?" She asked holding her book tightly to her looking more at Klaus then the others. She was really mostly asking Klaus.

"I had come looking for Mary Anne Desperoux." Caroline frowned.

"The witch? Umm I'm sorry but she's dead. Marcel killed her just a few weeks ago." Klaus nodded.

"We know, I was there." He said. She looked at him suspiciously.

"Are you working with Marcel again? I mean I wouldn't be that surprise but a little shock since he still claims himself king of New Orleans." She explained. Klaus huffed in annoyance.

"No I am here to win back my city once again and stop the madness that he has caused in this city." She raised an eyebrow.

"So you have heard him ruling over witches then?" Klaus nodded. "Yeah well I don't agree with it either. But I have been staying out of this war that is brewing. I know that one spark will ignite a war in New Orleans. Honestly I don't see the point in Marcel's greedy attempts a being some so called king." Elijah nodded.

"We are meeting Sophie at the bar." Klaus nodded.

"While our sister distracts Marcel." Rebekah glared at him. Elijah turned to head to the bar while Rebekah sighed and walked pass Caroline before turning to her.

"It was nice to see you again Caroline. It will be nice to have a friend and someone that is a girl in this city. Other then power obsessive men." She snapped. Caroline chuckled. Good ol' Rebekah like she had remembered. She had missed her friend. She turned back to Klaus when she had walked off. It had been centuries, and they really didn't know what to say since then.

"I guess I should be saying welcome back to New Orleans Niklaus." She smirked. Klaus smiled.

"Please call me Klaus."

Flashback:

_After Marcel and Rebekah exited the room. Klaus had glared at Marcel. He didn't like that he was trying to make a move on his sister. He didn't think that it was right. Klaus was picking up one sword when someone poked him with another. _

_"I believe that we hadn't finished our argument today." Klaus smirked knowing who it was. _

_"Really I thought by the looks of it I had won." They had been arguing about the map that he had taken from her father. Although she had come to realize that the map was never her father's and that it was Klaus's originally. He slowly turned to her. She always did have such fire in her, and was brave enough to stand up to him. That was more than Marcel did, and that was why he couldn't help himself from being drawn to her. She was always honest with him, defying him speaking out against him. Most who did this would have been dead by his hand. But he was surprised by her, she was so different than anyone he had ever met. She smiled to him. He rose his sword to touch hers. "Love do you know who you're challenging." _

_"What? Is the big bad original afraid of facing defeat by a mere girl?" She taunted him. _

_"You should really learn who you're talking to. And I am not sure that you are well known to fencing." Caroline rolled her eyes. He always throw the fact that he was an original vampire back in her face. She knew it was his ego. He always thought that made him superior or something. She made the first move clashing her sword with his. _

_"I happen to have learned since I was a girl. My father was an excellent swordsman. He and my grandfather taught me well." She retorted before making another move. This time Klaus and Caroline continued moving around now. As their clashed against one another. Caroline could feel her hair becoming lose from the pins. And her dress was becoming difficult but she ignored it. She blocked his strike and sliced bit of his shirt down the middle. Enough to reveal some of his tone chest. Klaus looked at her. And she smirked. _

_"Not bad," He said before moving to make a strike at her. She blocked it and pushed his sword back before striking again. _

_"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." She mused. Before beginning to use her background as an advantage. She dodged, struck and clashed. Just as Klaus did. It was becoming quite heated and it didn't help when Klaus struck her, she blocked it but he pushed her against the wall. He was so close to her that their lips were inches apart. Not wanting to back down yet. Caroline pushes him off and knocks his sword out of his hands. He just smirked as she pointed the blade at him. Klaus was fast before Caroline could elaborate on anything Klaus had knocked her sword out of her hands and it landed in his. He raised the blade to her, only for her to run to his sword. She grabbed the handle but she was too late finding him standing on the blade and pointing at her. She slowly stood. Klaus smirked._

_"Don't move," He said. With a few air swings Caroline's dress fell to the ground in rags. She was wearing her corset and under clothes. She gasped and moved to grab the first thing that she saw. Klaus's vest she was trying to cover herself when she turned and he was standing right there. He smiled at her. "Do you surrender love?" She shook her head. _

_"Never, but I may scream." He was inching closer to her. And her lips ached to just touch his. Suddenly the door open and to Caroline's slightest relief it was Elijah and not her father or someone else. Although she also wished that he didn't interrupt them. _

_"What is it?" Klaus asked. Moving in front of Caroline to shield her from his older brother's eyes. _

_"Mikael."_

Note: So here is another chapter. A different look on the past. I really wanted to try this one. I love going back in time. The sword scene is what I wanted to do for them. I took a little bit of the end like in Zorro when he meet Princess Elena. I will post part 2 tomorrow. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline was walking to school this morning, she groaned. She didn't feel good ever since she woke up. She didn't know why, she hadn't been sick since she was little. Before her werewolf side was triggered. She cursed as she began leaning on the side of a building. It was hard for her to walk much farther, and she was becoming dizzy. She just felt like she needed to lie down. Which is exactly what happened, Caroline collapsed to the ground. In the distance she heard someone call her name. It sounded familiar. But it was so faint that she wasn't sure, before darkness enveloped her.  
Caroline groaned and woke to find herself in her bedroom. She looked around wondering how she got there. She used her werewolf hearing to hear that her uncle was talking to a boy from her class. His name was Tim, he was good friends with the young and powerful witch Davina. Caroline tried to get up but her body seemed to protest, it didn't want to move. Her uncle opened the door and entered the room with a glass of water for her.  
"What's happening?" She asked. Her uncle shook his head.  
"I'm not sure," He said. "But I will find out. I am going to meet with the witches." He said. "I will be back soon, just stay in bed please and get some rest." Caroline took a sip of the water and coughed.  
"What's in it?" She tasted something but wasn't sure what it was.  
"A few herbs that might help make you feel somewhat better. I will be back soon. Call me if you need anything." He said before leaving the room. She sighed curled under her covers, as sleep overtook her once again.  
John(Caroline's Uncle) was on his way to the witch Sophie. He knew that she would be at the church. He had to find them, he couldn't lose Caroline to this. He knew that she was under some spell. A werewolf wasn't likely to get sick, unless it was wolfs bane or that they were harmed by a witch perhaps. He entered and found Sabine, a witch and a friend of Sophie's on the ground unconscious.  
"Sabine!" He called to her. He ran to her and shook her. She groaned and looked up at John.  
"John," She said. He nodded.  
"What happened?" He asked.  
"It was Agnes, she knocked my over the head and took Sophie." John didn't understand why Agnes would do something like this. He thought they were all on the same side.  
"Where is she?" He asked. She looked at him. "I am not here to stop the Harvest or whatever it is that you witches have been doing. I am just going to try and save Sophie and figured out what is going on." He said. She nodded.  
"The Crypt." She mumbled. He helped her up before turning towards the hall that led to the crypt. He opened the door and found Sophie chained up.  
"John," She said.  
"Sophie, what happened?" He asked.  
"Agnes attacked me. She cursed Caroline."  
"I thought you said that Caroline would be safe. Didn't you make an oath to that?" She nodded.  
"Agnes has lost her mind." Sophie said. "I don't know what she's planning. But I know that Caroline can't die, she might be our only chance, you know the prophecy." She said. John nodded. "You need to get Agnes to stop the spell somehow." John shook his head.  
"How?" He asked.  
"I can't think of anything."  
"I can't threaten her, it's not a full moon. And I haven't tried turning without the moon in decades." He said.  
"Well then find some help or Caroline will die." She said. He knew it was a long shot and he didn't like vampires but this being was also a werewolf as well.  
Caroline groaned and woke to find a man in her room. She gasped and finally registered who it was. Marcel. He smiled down to her and she tried to move away.  
"So there is a werewolf hiding under my nose here." Caroline forced herself to move and hopped off the bed and ran to the door before turning and glancing to him one last time. He smirked and she swallowed hard making a run for it.  
John entered the bar looking for the great immortal hybrid himself. He found him sitting at a bar having a drink with another. He moved to sit down next to him.  
"You are Niklaus Mikaelson aren't you?" He said. The hybrid turned to him raising an eyebrow. "You are the Original Hybrid."  
"That depends on who is asking mate."  
"John Forbes," Klaus registered the last name and realized this man must have been related to the female werewolf Caroline. Caroline, she was all he could seem to think about lately.  
"So you're related to Caroline then?" Klaus said. John glared at him.  
"How do you know my niece?" He asked.  
"I met her, it seems that we are on the same side actually." Klaus said. "What is it that you want?" He asked.  
"I need your help." Klaus raised an eyebrow. "It's Caroline, a witch has cursed her. If I don't find a way to help her by tonight then she's going to die." When Klaus heard this he felt his whole body screaming at him to save Caroline. Despite that he didn't know this girl well he couldn't help the strange pull that he felt when he heard that she was hurt or that she could die. It wasn't something Klaus had ever felt before.  
"Who is the witch?" Klaus asked.  
"Agnes," She was dead, Klaus thought to himself. Klaus took a sip of his drink and moved off his stool and to his door. Elijah was right behind him.  
"Niklaus where are you going?" He asked.  
"I am going after Agnes." Klaus said without another word. Klaus had Kieran, Camille's uncle found Agnes and brought her to him.  
"The Great immortal hybrid, what do you want?" Klaus glared at her.  
"How do you break the curse that you put on Caroline Forbes?" He demanded. Agnes raised an eyebrow.  
"What concern is she to you? You don't even know her." Agnes studied Klaus for a moment before she laughed. "Oh my, I can't believe I didn't see it before." She circled him.  
"What is it witch?! Speak up before I rip your heart out." He threatened.  
"You won't kill me, not if you want your precious Caroline to live." Precious? Klaus had never called or said once that Caroline Forbes was precious but he was already starting to think it.  
"What are you talking about, witch? Stop changing the subject and tell me what I want to know!" She smirked.  
"Klaus you have found your true mate. I am shocked I will say the least. I never thought that you would have a mate much less that it would be this girl, who's heart is white and pure, while yours is black and tainted. Perhaps this is of the spirits the balance between good and evil. But I would never see why she would ever wish to be involved with you of all people." Klaus was taken aback by this information. This Caroline Forbes was his mate. He shook his head. He was having a hard time believing this, just like the witch. But it made sense, sort of.  
"The spell is lifted," Kieran said. "Sophie texted me." Klaus turned to Agnes who looked frightened now. Klaus circled her while she swallowed hard. Klaus was very protective of his family and Caroline was clearly someone who would become a part of his family someday, perhaps. The door opened and Elijah entered. Klaus flashed over and grabbed Agnes by her throat.  
"Leave her to me Niklaus." He said. Klaus raised an eyebrow.  
"Elijah, do you always have to ruin my fun?." Elijah nodded for him to leave and Klaus gave Agnes a deadly look before leaving them. Elijah had heard the whole conversation. This woman had threatened his brother's mate which made her family. He was very protective of his family.  
"No hurts my family." He said and with one swift move, he ripped out her heart.

Klaus was walking down the sidewalk on his way back to the house. He was so deep in thought about what Agnes had said to him that he didn't realize someone was following him.  
"Klaus," He turned and found Marcel standing there. Klaus gave him a look.  
"Marcel," Marcel smirked at him.  
"You will never guess what I have done today." Marcel said. Klaus raised an eyebrow. "And what have you done?" He asked.

_"I found a werewolf that has been living under my nose. Tell me, do you know a girl named Caroline Forbes?" Klaus's heart sank hearing he name. Klaus glared at him. "I never knew that she was in the city, but she has been here since she was young. Although, it seems that something has happened."  
John returned home only to find Caroline was nowhere to be found. He looked around.  
"Caroline?" He called. "Caroline!" But there was no answer. John was now more worried than ever. He shook his head. Where was Caroline? _

Note: So here is part 2 I think that I will do a part 3 but that will be the final part. I would like to say thanks to my beta Purpleme523 Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Hey guys so here is another drabble I thought of. Klaroline, of course. And introducing Kalijah as well as Kennett and Stebekah. Klaus is King of New Orleans once again. Everything is under his control. Marcel and Camille are in it but they are together now. Katherine met up with Elijah once again after Hayley had a miscarriage she betrayed the original family once again resulting in this time her death. Kol is back from the dead, Katherine, Caroline and Bonnie are friends now. Sort of, still don't trust her completely though. Kalijah wedding. Enjoy.

A Love to Be

One year later

Caroline was sitting in her apartment when her phone rang. She raised an eyebrow before she answered it.

"Hello?"

_"I'm engaged!" _

"What?" Caroline muttered.

_"Elijah proposed,"_ Katherine said. Caroline smiled.

"I am so happy for you," Caroline said. Caroline had met Elijah once or twice and had always liked him. He was always a gentleman though she got annoyed when he kept calling her Miss Forbes or Miss Caroline. It made her feel like an old lady or something. Katherine had helped Caroline by supporting her when she had heard the news that she slept with Klaus. It had been a year since she had seen or heard from him. Caroline was living in Chicago, in Stefan's old apartment. Stefan had gave her the key and she had been living there ever since. After the way Elena had treated her she left school and Mystic Falls. Elena had never been so cruel with her words. She just packed up her things and left leaving Lucas behind. Though she had remained in contact with him. Lucas had been a friend she had met in college. He was a vampire, when he first introduced himself to her she thought he was hitting on her. Not that he wasn't cute or anything, it was just that he was gay. And he had also been the most supportive of her choice to express her feelings to Klaus. He said 'we love who we love, and no one can take that away from us.' Caroline had never said that she was in love with Klaus though. But he had heard the things that Klaus had done but also the side of him that he was like when around Caroline. He said that if her friends loved her like family then they would try to accept her choice not shut her out. Bonnie had done this at first but slowly came around to the idea after Jeremy had dumped her again. He didn't cheat he just wanted to move on. As for Stefan, she was always in touch with him. But this month he had been sneaking around for some reason. And knowing Caroline she wished to get to the bottom of this. "So when's the big day?" She asked.

_"We set date May 30__th __of this year."_ Katherine said.

"That's in a month," Caroline said.

_"Well Caroline, we have lived for so long. You would be surprised at how quickly people get married back then. They could just be engaged only to find the next day that they are married."_ Katherine said. _"I called to tell you that of course you are invited to the wedding, and I actually would wish for you to stay with us."_ Caroline was shocked. She had just started getting use to Katherine a few months ago after everything had happened. But she never thought that Katherine would want to be in the same house with her.

"You mean in New Orleans?" Caroline asked.

_"Yes, please Caroline come and join the supernatural world is waiting. You have to be a part of it. It's time you embraced being part of the supernatural world. And to start with going to the city controlled by the supernatural." _Caroline sighed. _"Bonnie will be coming in a few days, too."_

"Alright, I will come." She said.

_"Great can you be here in Friday?"_ Katherine asked.

"Yeah sure, I will see you then. I better get packing." She said.

_"Yes! I can't wait to see you guys again! See you soon!" _With that she hung up the phone. Great Caroline was headed to New Orleans and if she knew anything Elijah and Katherine wouldn't be the only ones there. And Elijah wouldn't be the only original. An original that she had tried to stop thinking over the past year. Klaus.

In New Orleans Katherine smiled as she hung up the phone and turned to Elijah who was sitting at the table reading a newspaper.

"Elijah, did you hear that?" Knowing he was an original and had vampire hearing. Elijah looked up at his fiancée with a smile.

"Caroline Forbes is coming," He said. She nodded smiling.

"Yes, have you heard from your brother?" She asked.

"Which one?" Kol had been resurrected a few months ago.

"Both,"

"Kol I believe is in London causing some mischief and Niklaus well he stepped out of the city to do some business should be back in two days or so." Katherine smirked.

"Knowing him he probably will try to waste time in not coming back until the last minute. But perhaps we could speed up his return." Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"What were you thinking about Katerina,"

"I'm sure if we left a message telling him that Caroline was coming to New Orleans he would be here in less than two days." Katherine knew that it was true that Klaus had feelings for Caroline. She remembered when Caroline had told her that she had slept with Klaus almost nine or ten months ago. Caroline was still playing hard to get after a year. Katherine knew that she had been fighting her feelings for Klaus. Being with Klaus in the woods didn't help, Katherine knew that Caroline wanted nothing more than to be with him. But something was still holding her back. Perhaps seeing each other again will shed some light on their feelings for one another and finally bring them together.

Friday

Katherine, Elijah and Kol who had just arrived this morning . They were waiting for Caroline's arrival. Elijah glanced at Kol who had a sign in his hands.

"What's the sign for?" He asked.

"It's something to welcome Caroline to New Orleans." Katherine raised an eyebrow.

"Why do I feel like it is something else?" Kol shrugged.

"Well you don't trust easily just like Nik. Relax Caroline will love it." When the doorbell rang Katherine flashed to the door. Katherine smiled when she saw her. She headed over and gave her a smile.

"Hey Caroline," Caroline was glaring at something or someone. Katherine turned around and her eyes widened at the sign. Katherine gasped. "What is wrong with you?" She dragged Caroline away inside to the living. Elijah raised an eyebrow before stepping back and looking at the sign. In bold letters read: Welcome to New Orleans future Mrs. Mikaelson and Queen of New Orleans. Elijah grabbed the sign and whacked him on the back of the head with it.

"Ow!"

"Katerina is right you are a bloody idiot, would you like to be locked in a box again because I am sure if Niklaus hears about this you will be." Kol rubbed the back of his head and glared at his older brother.

"It was only to make Caroline feel welcome." Kol protested.

"You really know how to talk to women." Elijah said shaking his head walking back inside. Katherine and Caroline were talking. Elijah welcomed Caroline and Kol apologized to Caroline. After this Elijah, Katherine and Kol went to the airport to pick up Bonnie since she didn't have enough for a taxi. Kol wanted to go because he wanted to properly welcome Bonnie. This time Elijah made sure he didn't have anything that could be annoying.

"Just pick a room Miss Caroline," Elijah said to her. Caroline sighed and nodded as they left before heading upstairs with her suitcase in her hand. She opened the first room that she saw, it was nice. Before setting her suitcase on the bed. She sighed and decided to take a shower since Katherine had said that they would be going out for drinks tonight. Caroline turned to the bathroom and turned on the hot water before stripping down to nothing and stepping into the shower.

Klaus had returned to New Orleans after receiving Katerina's message. He wasn't a big fan of her but as long as his brother was happy he would tolerate her. Though the moment that she stepped out of line he would rip her heart out. He was heading back to the mansion after he had talking to Marcel about putting a vampire in the Secret Garden for causing problems in New Orleans. He opened the door and walked into the house noticing that no one was home. Until he listened to hear a shower on before it turned off. Klaus raised an eyebrow before heading in that direction.

Caroline stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around her before exiting the bathroom. She walked over to the dresser when she noticed someone in her mirror. She turned around her eyes went wide when she recognized him. He smirked at her.

"Caroline Forbes, I must say you are hotter in person." Caroline had many words go through her mind. Pervert, creep, the devil. She gripped the towel over her. Before he suddenly flashed to her. "I was wondering who I would notice would return. No need to cover doll, it has been a while since I have seen a woman's body." Caroline glared at him before slapping him across the face. He smirked more. "That's what I like about you, more than just a pretty face. Such a shame though I am hungry." He grabbed her by the throat and shoved her against the wall. She looked around for something to use to defend herself knowing that he was stronger than her. His fangs dropped as he made to bit her he was suddenly grabbed and removed. She looked to see him thrown against a wardrobe that was in the room. She could only stare at the scene before her. Enzo was up on his face glaring at him.

"This would be my house mate, and I don't recall giving you permission to enter." He said. Enzo glanced between the two of them before deciding to flash away. Caroline was still holding the towel against her when the man that she had avoided for a year turned to her. Caroline hid her feelings with her anger.

"What are you doing here?" Forgetting that he had just saved her.

"Well love given the fact that I live here, I should be asking you that question."

"I am not talking about here, I am talking about 'here' in the room." She snapped.

"Sweetheart, this is my bedroom." Caroline face dropped with shock at hearing those words. Caroline felt a blush creeping up her face surfacing.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Was all she said before moving to her things grabbing them about to move into the next room. Klaus smirked.

"Love you don't have to move it's alright." He assured. "You can stay here if you want." He said.

"Klaus I can't stay in your room. This is your room." She said. Klaus moved to her, Caroline turned to find that he was close to her. She could feel her feelings stir inside of her just like he was always able to do.

"Really it's alright love," She swallowed hard.

"You sure?" He nodded. "Ok…" They both finally registered what was happening. It hit Caroline like a ton of books. She wasn't wearing anything but a towel and Klaus was there. Klaus couldn't help but glance to her legs. It had been a year and still he had missed her had craved her. He still wished to have been with her again. But he was still not sure where they stood. Since she had admitted that she did like him. But he wasn't sure if those feelings had changed. His hadn't but he remembered making a promise never to return to Mystic Falls again. "Well if you don't mind I would like to get changed now so if you would please leave that would be nice." Klaus smirked.

"Nothing I haven't seen before." He said. She glared at him. "Trust me when I say that you are ravishing." She bite her lip trying to control her feelings.

"Klaus…" He sighed.

"I will leave you to change."

"Wait," He turned to her. "What about Enzo?" Klaus raised an eyebrow. "The vampire,"

"The Augustine vampire Lorenzo if I find him again I will kill him." Klaus promised. Caroline swallowed hard but nodded before he left the room. She went to change.

Note: So here it is, tell me what you think? Should I do a part 2. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Hey guys so here is a Klaroline drabble. Caroline finds a certain drawing. What could it be? Takes place in New Orleans. Caroline crossed over pretend. Enjoy.

Caroline had awoken to the sun shining in the room. Caroline had come to New Orleans not too long ago after Klaus came to Mystic Falls once again. When Caroline could see that there was really nothing left for her there, and after she had kissed Klaus. She had decided to return to New Orleans with him. In doing so, Klaus had found out that there was some sinister spirit in his city causing trouble and problems. But nothing too major. Caroline and Rebekah had become friends. She had to say that she made friends with Elijah fairly quickly, he was friendly and talked to her. Kol had been resurrected and she wasn't entirely sure that she was friends with him. At some points she could tolerate Kol on others she simply wanted him daggered like his siblings. Caroline smiled as she placed Klaus's shirt over her head. He had left for the day to help Elijah and Marcel with this sinister spirit. They were trying to stop it. Caroline found herself looking around his room. She found most of his sketches all over the place. She found an old leather binding and opened it. Looking through page after page. Each one was different then the last. There were landscapes, cities, towns, people. She stopped over one sketch. She looked at it. Elena? And there was someone else a young boy. She shook her head looking at the Elena double, she had long wavy dark hair, longer then Elena's. And wore different attire. She stared at it.

"Tatia, the original Petrova." Caroline swallowed hard. She had heard of Tatia according to Elena she was the start of it all. "Also her son, forget the little rut's name though."

"She's the original doppelganger." Kol nodded.

"Yes, my brothers happen to have fancied her. Elijah and Nik. They were always fighting over her, going back and forth, I saw her first blah blah. Though in truth she was really just a little harlot. She had a child with another man in the village. But that didn't stop my brothers from attempting to pursue her." Kol said leaving the room. Caroline felt something inside of her break slightly. Klaus had been with Tatia, he kept the drawing. She dropped the drawing and took off her bracelet placing it there before she stripped his shirt off and changed into her clothes. She know where to go but she didn't care, she flashed out of the house.

Now Caroline found herself sitting in the woods alone. A tear or two slipped from her cheeks. Was she second choice again? He had been with this girl that looked like Elena. She had heard Klaus's message, he was looking for her and he was worried. But she refused to answer the phone. Every time he called she remembered why he was looking for her. All she could in vision was the picture of Elena or well Tatia. Caroline could never win, there was always a look alike Elena that took her place at being first choice. She knew that her insecurities were raising once again. It was like everyone had to fall for a Petrova. It's just that it worse for her to find out that the man that she was in love with had been in love before with a girl that looked like her supposed best friend Elena. She sighed and looked down. She felt the wind shift and felt his presence behind her. She swallowed hard and turned to find him standing there raising an eyebrow.

"I thought I told you not to go out on your own here in this city love." Caroline turned away.

"I don't tend to listen well." He smirked.

"You don't need to tell me love." He said. Klaus pulled out of his pocket the sketch. She looked to it for a second before looking away. "Caroline-

"Don't. She was the Petrova doppelganger she started it all. She was the one, and all that." She shook her head.

"Sweetheart, it is just drawing."

"You kept it Klaus," Klaus moved closer to her but still kept his distance. He never knew if she wanted him near her when she was like this. Caroline wished he knew that it was killing her to not be close to him.

"I didn't even realize that I still possessed it. It was something that I had drawn so long ago to many centuries to even count." She shook her head and looked away once again.

"Did you love her?" She asked. Klaus hesitated. "You can tell me." She said.

"I thought I was. But I was only infatuated with her. I think Elijah was the one that loved her. But I merely had feelings for her and desire. I know that I was never in love with her though." Klaus said.

"I get it, she was the one. She beautiful, amazing and I am just…Caroline." Klaus stared at her in shock.

"That's what this is about." Klaus ripped the paper up and tossed it away carelessly. He moved to her and crouched down to look at her. "Caroline you know that I care for you. You are the only woman that has made me feel human in the last thousand years. You keep me in check, you are the only one who can bring out my humanity." Caroline sighed and looked at him. "You want to know what happened when I was captured by those witches." Klaus began. Caroline face immediately turned to fear and worry. She hated remember how Klaus had been taken by the witches. They had used some bone weapon to take him down and put him in some insane asylum.

"Klaus…" She shook her head remembering when she and Elijah had come to break him and Rebekah out. The way she found him had become a scar in her mind. She had never seen such torture even from him. Though she never hardly had seen him torture much. Considering he always was on his good side around her. Elijah had handled the witch Celeste while she broke Rebekah and Klaus free. Caroline had broken Rebekah free first since she was near desiccation yet. Rebekah had broken the rest of the chains before flashing to help her brother face his old flame. Caroline had then turned to Klaus who looked more in pain then ever. He had been nearly been desiccated when she got to him before feeding him her blood. Klaus told her that it was horrible but told her it was best to keep what happened to him to himself. "You don't have to…" Klaus shook his head.

"I am not telling you everything. Just a specific part of my torture along with some memories and desires." Klaus said. She looked at him waiting. "When I tried to go to sleep during the pain and torture that Celeste and the other witches had put me through. I dreamt about you, even if it was only for a little bit. I did. I would see your smile, your beauty and your love. Slowly I began to not be able to sleep because she would get into my head. And soon she found out what I was thinking about to try and escape the pain of torture. She used you to get to me, and it was working. She made me believe that you were there in front of me. While she tortured and harmed you. And no matter how much I tried I could not save you. It was the worst thing I have ever seen or felt. It still haunts me like nothing else. I began feeling powerless. But soon enough you somehow came back to me and your light with it. You made me strong Caroline. You made me want to keep fighting in the end like no other. Not because like in the past I had my humanity turned off, or that because I have been through torture before. And then finally I saw you again for what I thought was the last time when it was real in the end." She stared at him in shock. "You have to understand you mean everything to me Caroline. I couldn't bare it if I loss you. It would kill me, surely you must believe that, I proclaim always that my feelings are for you- She cut him off by kissing him. Klaus couldn't help but kiss her back tenderly and with love. Caroline broke the kiss.

"I love you Klaus," She breathed out only enough for him to hear. He smiled before kissing her again. In a flash he pressed her up against the nearest tree. She moaned cupped his face bringing him closer to her. Caroline began pushing his jacket off and he grasped hers tugging it off. Desperate to feel more skin she ripped his shirt and caressed his arms and chest. Taking his revenge on her for ripping his shirt, he tore hers off. He broke the kiss and began trailing a path of kisses down her neck before sucking on her sweet spot. He was rewarded with a moan. Feeling the need to be in control Caroline flashed them back so hard that in the next second Klaus found himself on the ground beneath her. She smirked happy with catching him off guard. Caroline pressed her lips to his once again and passion exploded between them. Klaus gripped her hips as she grinded into him. In a flash she was on her back looking up at him. She grasped his neck bringing him down to her. She kissed again before he broke the kiss to kiss her neck once again. But instead he went to her ear.

"I love you too Caroline," He whispered. It was the first time he ever spoke his true feelings out loud. The only time that he had hinted that he loved her and was in love with her was when she was on her death bed. She had said that he was in love with her and he didn't deny it. Caroline felt happiness once again. "You are the only woman that I have ever loved or will love again. You Caroline Forbes are the love of my life. Not Tatia."

"As you are the love of my life." And with that they kissed again before getting lost in one another.

Note: So here is another drabble. Next is part 3 of the werewolf story. And then part 2 for the wedding. Until next time. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

_Hey guys this is another drabble. For Elejah enjoy. _

_Elena was lying on her bed in the guest room of the Salvatore boarding house. He hair fall off the side of the bed as she stared up at the ceiling trying to block out the yelling coming from downstairs. Stefan and Damon had been arguing about finding the best way to teach Elena drink blood. She had just became a vampire and she wasn't even learning how to control the bloodlust. Stefan claimed that she should learn to drink from animals, Damon wanted her to be a real vampire and drink from humans. But they couldn't agree on anything and as usual she didn't have a say in this. She had been calling Caroline for help, but she didn't want to bother her much since she heard that Tyler might have been cheating on Caroline. And Caroline was dealing with it in her own way. Bonnie didn't really trust to go near her at the moment. Bonnie had always been resistant to vampires. She just thought that her best friend would be there for her. She sighed and got up walking over to the window before listening to the arguing that was still going on downstairs. She looked outside at the night sky before opening her window and jumping out of it. If she was human she could have hurt herself. But now that she was a vampire she could jump and land on her feet without a scratch on her. She used her new speed as a vampire to flash into the woods. Where she sat down and let the tears stream down her face. She didn't want Stefan and Damon to hear her though it would have been hard when they were yelling and throwing things around. She was sure that when she walked downstairs she would find them needing to make repairs. She heard movement and looked around. _

_"Elena?" Elena looked up at the sound of her name and saw someone she hadn't seen since a few hours before the crash that his sister initiated. He looked at her with worry in his eyes._

_"Elijah," She said. "Where's your sister? I am surprised that she didn't show up and finish the job at killing me." She wiped a tear that slide down her cheek. _

_"Elena, I am sorry for what happened. I did not know what she planned on doing. But I will be having a few words with her." Elena glared at him before flashing to him and shoving him back into a tree hitting at his chest. She was angry. _

_"You said that she would honor our deal! She killed me! Where were you?!" Elijah grabbed her hands and looked down at her with the pain that she had in her eyes. She felt betrayed by Elijah and he felt guilty. He should have known that Rebekah hated Elena too much to honor the agreement. _

_"I'm sorry Elena, you have to know that it was never my intention to hurt you. I thought I could trust my sister, I thought that she would honor the agreement but I was wrong. And for that I am sorry, I should have known but I didn't." She looked into his eyes and saw that he was sincere. She let more tears stream down her face. She couldn't help the emotions that she felt, they were too strong as she sobbed and her face fell into his chest. She cried, because she hated what had happened. She hated what became of her after the accident. Elijah was shocked by this but slowly wrapped his arms around her and held her too him. He rubbed her back trying to comfort her. He had only ever hugged his siblings. Never had the almighty original shown any emotion to anyone other than his family. She clung to him as he spoke._

_"So you had decided to transition," She rolled her eyes her face still buried in his chest._

_"You think I had a choice, Damon shoved the blood bag in my face giving me a look that clearly said that he would shove it down my throat if I didn't." She mumbled in his chest. Elijah never liked the older Salvatore. He was far to controlling. And hated the idea of him taking the choice away from Elena._

_"If you had the choice would you?" He asked._

_"If Jeremy wasn't going to be left behind then I would have died. I was already thinking about it when I woke up. You see I was ready to die. But when I realized that I was being selfish to want to die and that I was leaving Jeremy behind I realized that I couldn't leave him. And I think I would have chose to be a vampire then." Elijah nodded. He knew that was something that was very much the same about them. They both cared and would do anything for their family. Elena was suddenly curious. "If you had been there, would you have let me make the choice even if I chose in the end to die?" Elijah blinked twice before looking down at her. _

_"Yes, I would have let you make the choice. Even if I didn't like the choice you made. Perhaps I would have tried to persuade you, but I would never have taken the choice from you. I would have respected your wishes." Elena was shocked. No one had ever let her make her decisions with Elijah he was always allowing her to, and he was understanding and respectful. _

_"Thank you," She whispered. Only because of his vampire hearing he could have heard her. She felt tears stream down her face again and slowly Elijah and her slide to the ground with Elena close to him. He hugged her as tears took over once again. But after a while Elena began to calm down, and sighed against his chest. Before she smelled something, something good. She smelled his blood and could only stare up towards the artery on his throat. She couldn't stop herself as it seemed like another person took over her and she was entranced by this. She moved to his throat and felt her fangs drop. Before anyone could react she bit into his skin. He groaned when he felt her fangs pierce his skin. It was a mix of pain and pleasure. On instinct his arms tightened there hold around her waist bringing her close to him. She drank greedily and felt like she was in heaven as the warm liquid ran down her throat. It tasted delicious, ancient and powerful. She only growled when the wound healed quickly much faster than an average vampire since he was an original. As if on instinct her body moved closer to him till she was on his lap. She found herself grinding into him. He was becoming hard, and she heard him groan once again. No one had ever drank from him without his permission. But Elena had not been thinking twice when she had bit him. Elijah was trying to gather his thousand years of control. He couldn't do this to the woman that he had feelings for. She would be humiliated and she was with the Salvatores. She had suitors that were already expecting of her heart. And he knew that she loved them. He would not take advantage of Elena. He cared about her too much for that. He used all of his control to grab her and push her back slowly. But because Elena was a vampire now, she had new found strength. He had to use some more strength to push her away. Elena growled and struggled against him. He shook her slightly._

_"Elena, you have to stop." He said. She didn't listen as he stared at her vampire features. _

_"I want you Elijah," She said. Elijah would have been happy to hear the words if they were only true. "Please Elijah, I need you. Now." She demanded, he couldn't help but smile slightly at her words. But frowned trying to compose himself. If only this woman knew what she was doing to him, he would probably do anything she said, but knowing that she would probably regret this was something he would not do. He respected Elena, and he would not take that choice from her._

_"Elena STOP." He shook her harder to get her out of her lustful phase. She finally came back to her senses. "Remember who you are." He said. She realized what she was doing then._

_"Oh my god!" She said. "What am I doing?" He smiled relived that she had come back to her senses. She shook her head and looked at him. "Elijah I am so sorry," She said. _

_"It's quite alright Elena-_

_"No it's not, I bit you practically forced myself on you." He shook his head._

_"Elena, it's fine. You are a new vampire. It happens." She shook her head once again._

_"Elijah how can you be fine with this?" _

_"Because I went through far worse then you. If you knew what I had done when I was in your state then I think I would lose all respect from you." She gave him a look._

_"I doubt that would happen," She scoffed. Elijah was always the gentleman._

_"Believe me Elena, you would be shocked. I wasn't the man that I am now. I was far worse then you. Trust me and let's leave it at that." He said. She sighed and looked at him._

_"You really do have a lot of control. Perhaps that's what I need. Someone who can actually have this kind of control could teach me." She paused and looked at him. "Will you teach me?" She asked. He gave her a small smile._

_"If that is what you wish Elena, than I will." _

_"Really?" She said._

_"I will stay as long as you want me to." She smiled before hugging him. She realized what she was doing and stopped._

_ "Sorry," It was just that she kept thinking about their recent embrace. She couldn't help but blush at the memory. He nodded. _

_"It is quit alright."_

_"Thank you," He nodded. "Come on, let's get out of here." She began moving in the direction of the Boarding house. Elijah took this moment alone to smile._

_"As you wish Elena," _

_Note: So here is another drabble. It is about Elejah. I wanted to do one for a while but didn't have any inspiration. So I had to watch a few Elejah scenes. As you wish I knew that meant 'I love you' so I thought that would be good for this. If anyone has any recommendations then feel free to ask. Reviews thanks. _

A/N end of first chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Hey guys so I had an idea for a drabble that I have actually been thinking about a story for. Mabekah and Klaroline. Mostly Mabekah at least for this chapter. I feel like Matt is left out a lot and I feel that he is somehow a part of the supernatural too. But is still human. So here it is enjoy.

_ Rebekah was against a tree kissing the werewolf named Oliver. She smiled because she was starting to actually like someone again and wasn't moping around lately over heartbreak. Suddenly he moved away from her. She looked at him confused. _

_"I'm sorry I really do like you but this was part of the deal." He said backing away from her. She stared at him._

_"What deal?" She asked. He didn't answer her as he disappeared into the shadows and growls were heard through the night in the woods. She looked around and found werewolves surrounding her. She swallowed hard and watched them noticing some behind her now. One of them launched at her. _

_Rebekah shuddered feeling like she was dying but she knew that she wouldn't die. For she was an original. She whimpered at the bites and wounds that she now had and heard footsteps. _

_"Please help me…" She pleaded. A scarlet haired woman walked over to her. She smiled at her._

_"Rebekah, oh it has been too long. I am going to enjoy this." Rebekah swallowed hard with fear in her eyes before the witch stepped to her._

Matt cried out her name but realized that he was only in his room. He shook his head. As he had been asleep. He shook his head. It must have only been a dream but it felt so real. And he was actually scared and worried for her. She was an original she would be fine, she had older brothers. Ever since the day that Rebekah had saved April and himself he had grown to care for the original more and more. And was already starting to have feelings for the girl. He walked to the bathroom to get a drink. He grabbed a glass and filled it up with water before taking a sip. Suddenly agonizing pain exploded in his head. He cried out and dropped the glass it shattered into a million pieces before he was seeing something different.

_ Klaus was holding a girl with some bone like weapon. When a dark skinned man attacked him. Klaus snapped his neck only to turn around and be stabbed with the bone like weapon. He screamed in agonizing pain before trying to grab the weapon. But it seemed to be sucked into his flesh and inside of him before he collapsed to the ground unconscious. The woman that had stabbed him turned back only to have their throat slit from the young girl. Another woman appeared with a smile looking down at the unconscious Klaus. _

Matt gasped and looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't know what was happening to him but he wasn't sure if he liked it. The next day he was wiping dishes when Caroline walked in. It had been a week since Rebekah had saved him and Caroline had well hooked up with Klaus in the woods. Matt didn't seem to have a problem. He had been with Rebekah, and he understood from her that her brother was misunderstood and that Caroline understood him. He actually wasn't shocked when he heard that she finally gave in. In fact he had thought they would have made a good match despite what he has done. But just like with Rebekah he has put it behind him.

"Hey," She said.

"Hi," He groaned.

"Are you alright?"

"Bad night's sleep you could say."

"What happened?"

"Ah nightmares…" She raised an eyebrow.

"What sort of nightmares?" She asked. He sighed and finally decided to tell her the truth.

"I had a nightmare about Rebekah."

"Was she trying to kill you cause I could understand that." He scowled at her.

"No," He said. She shrugged. "I saw her in the woods…"

"Ok...go on…"

"I saw her in the woods getting attacked by werewolves. She looked like she was in danger."

"She is an original, I am sure that she can handle herself against a few werewolves." He shook his head.

"There were almost ten or maybe more of them." He said. She raised an eyebrow. "I also saw her lying on the ground in pain hurt, and pleading for help. She looked like she was more than wounded she had been bitten a lot. And someone took her I think." He sighed. "I am really worried about her." Caroline looked at him.

"Well maybe you should give her a call." Matt looked at her.

"Oh right, why didn't I think of that." He took out his phone and dialed Rebekah's number. He wasn't surprised when he got her voicemail. But then he realized it wasn't her voicemail. It was a voice saying that the phone had been disconnected. Matt had texted Rebekah a few times he wouldn't think that she would change her phone or something. He looked at Caroline. Now he was really worried. "Caroline there is another thing that you should know." Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"And what's that?"

"I also saw Klaus." She swallowed hard.

"Ok…"

"Klaus was in trouble he was taken down by some sort of bone looking stake weapon or something. It went inside of him, and he just went unconscious with another woman standing over him. It's just really strange." Caroline shook her head.

"Klaus is indestructible, I am sure that he will be fine. He is more than powerful to take on a few women." He bite his lip.

"I'm not so sure at least not now."

"Matt I am sure everything is fine in New Orleans. Now let's work on History." He seemed skeptically but agreed.

Matt finally walked into the door only to suddenly remember something. It was starting to come together now.

Flashback:

_ Matt looked around the Salvatore boarding house and found the witch Qetsuyah lying on the ground nearly on her death bed. He raced to her. _

_"You're going to be ok." He said. She shook her head._

_"I won't make it in time. The other side is pulling me back." She said. There had to be something he could do to keep her here until they got rid of Silas. _

_"I'm sorry I am not a vampire, I don't think I can heal you. I'm only human." He said. She looked at him._

_"Yes, but that doesn't mean your normal." He looked at her confused. _

_"What are you saying?" He asked. _

_"You are special Matt, you're not like any human I have seen in the last of my years in this world." She said. "It has just been doormat for some time now." She cupped his face and closed her eyes. She chanted a few words before her hand dropped and now there was a body lying in his arms dead. What could she have meant by this? What made him special? What did she do?_

Flashback ended:

Matt knew what he had to do now. He had to go to New Orleans because now he knew what she meant and if what he saw was true. Rebekah was in danger. He didn't care if he was human he was going to find her and her brother. For he knew that if he didn't this would happen.

_ Caroline coughed up blood along with Stefan and Damon. Elena was also doing this. Before he saw their bodies drop to the floor dead. _

Therefore this would mean one thing, and one thing only. Klaus and Rebekah would be killed permanently.

Note: So there it is Matt is special. I thought there should be some Mabekah and a little mention of Klaroline. So tell me what you think? Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Hey guys so here is part 2 of Mabekah and Klaroline. I realize that I need to name these. It's just hard to come up with them. So here comes a title. Enjoy.

Visions of the Shadows Part 2

Being human, it would take longer for Matt to get there. On top of that he didn't have enough money for a plane ticket. So he had to drive, for once he was glad that Rebekah had given him the keys to his new truck, despite that she had been doing this to get back in his good graces. It was her own way of apologizing. But he liked the Rebekah that started to come around to being good friends with him. And what really made and impression on him was when she sacrificed herself to save him. Although she couldn't be killed. She had kissed him and basically admitted her feelings for him. He had kissed her back but never had the chance to let her see that he was starting to have feelings for her as well. He was on the road, when he had to stop for gas. He was making good time, he was outside of New Orleans. In about another forty five minutes he would be there. When he had finished he moved to get back in the driver's sit when he was suddenly flashed into a car. He grunted as a hand wrapped around his throat in a choking grasp. He looked at the male vampire that smirked at him.

"Oh fresh blood, how I love a good tourist." His fangs dropped and Matt tried to move away from him but couldn't. He was too strong, he made a silent wish as the vampire moved to bite him. Suddenly the vampire was jolted away and cried out in pain. The grip on his throat loosened and he found the vampire lying on the ground dead. He looked to a blonde vampire that stood there glaring at him.

"Go away Caroline," He said moving to the car.

"Oh no you don't. Matt get back here." She snapped as he opened the car door. "I can't believe that you came here. After everything, you shouldn't be here Matt. Even I know that I shouldn't be here. I mean look at what just happened that was a warning. This city is filled with vampires. Wait till you enter it." He sighed and turned to her.

"So you followed me," He said.

"Your damn right I did. This is the most idiotic thing that you have done. Now turn this car around and let's go home young man."

"No,"

"What?"

"Caroline, I am not going home. Not until I know that Rebekah is safe. I know that you may not care about her but I do. And I know you care about Klaus, but won't admit to it. So just get over yourself and stop caring what others think. I learned that if your friends are really your friends they will come to accept your decision and your choice. This is my choice, not yours, my life, not yours. I am going to find Rebekah." He said closing the door behind him. Caroline was stunned. She always knew that Matt never cared what anyone thought of him. I mean he had to grow up on his own, his mother and father were never around. It was just Vicki and him. And now he was all on his own. "So either get in or go home your choice." Caroline thought about this for a moment. She glanced at the vampire that she had just killed and back to him. She sighed before moving around the car and opening the passenger door and sitting down. She turned to him.

"Alright, let's find Rebekah and Klaus." She said. Matt smiled at her before turning on the radio. "Oh god, Louisiana home to my least favorite music." She groaned. Matt smirked at this.

"Yea'ha." She rolled her eyes as he took off on the road again. As they drove they finally reached the city. Caroline couldn't help but look around and remembering the voicemail that Klaus had left her. She had never thought about and tried not to think about it. But Klaus had been right when he said that small town life wasn't for her. And since the day he had returned, Caroline had been thinking about her future and what she wanted. And she was starting to figure it out. But she couldn't help but have other excuses and worries that blocked this door. "By the way, how did you get here?" Matt asked. Breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" She turned to him.

"I asked how did you get here?"

"Took a bus," He raised an eyebrow. "Alright half way," She rolled her eyes. "Vampire remember." Matt nodded as he soon found a parking spot. "I have to say Rebekah chose a nice truck for you." Matt nodded.

"It is nice." He said before they both got out of the car. Caroline looked around watching the parade. "Ok, so how are we going to track down Rebekah and Klaus?" Caroline thought about this for a moment before she used her vampire hearing to track down any conversations to see if someone would talk about them. She sighed when she couldn't find any. But suddenly picked up on another conversation. But not about Klaus or Rebekah. "Caroline,"

"Shh," She shushed him as she listened.

_"Elijah, has been threatening everyone in order to find his brother and his sister. But honestly why wouldn't anyone be capable of finding them. Just look for the blood and bodies that they leave behind."_

_"Didn't you hear? According toMarcel, Elijah's brother was captured last night by a witch along with his sister. I find that hilarious that the hybrid was able to get captured. Guess he isn't as powerful as he thinks." _Caroline put a finger to her lips to Matt. He raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me, where can I find Elijah?" She interrupted the vampires that were close to the alley. They turned to her before laughing.

"Oh I am sorry, but you sweetheart don't wish to meet him. He is a little stronger then you."

"Interesting what is a baby vampire doing in place like here. This is where the adults are sweet little one." She glared at them. No doubt that they were older vampires but still they didn't have to be so rude. "Well little vampire, welcome to the Dark side of New Orleans." Suddenly Matt felt like his head exploded. He cried out in pain making the vampires and Caroline turned to him. Flashes went through his mind almost like images. It showed Elijah with a brunette girl talking to a dark skinned man in what looked to be a study. Another flash showed a beautiful old looking mansion. Something of around the civil war days. He grunted and Caroline touched his arm.

"Are you alright?" She asked. He nodded but couldn't help but touch his head. Caroline turned to the vampires who seemed that they were leaving.

"Be careful vampire, in this city it really is survival and it isn't fun and games around here. This is no playground, so try to not make any enemies because around here is the real deal." One said.

"Until next time," The other said before they left without another word. Caroline glared at them before turning to Matt.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I think I might know where to find Elijah," He said. Caroline and Matt had been looking around for an old but well taken care of civil war house was.

"Matt are you sure, you saw an old mansion or something that Elijah could be in." Matt nodded. He squinted when he saw some house. It was really hot in New Orleans he had to say. Different from Mystic Falls.

"There," He said. He raced to it and found the entrance gates. Caroline followed behind. "That's it." Caroline looked at it. It was a rather nice home actually. It was quite different from Klaus's home back in Mystic Falls. Matt pushed on the gates. It screeched as it opened and Matt walked through.

"Matt," Caroline protested. They were crossing onto the original's property basically. Matt rolled his eyes.

"Caroline, we know them." He said. Caroline sighed and followed him till they reached the door. He knocked on it. After a minute or so the door opened to reveal someone Caroline hated more than anyone else.

"Hayley." Caroline growled. Hayley looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Looking for your new hybrid boyfriend." She said. "I'm afraid he isn't available right now." She glanced to Matt looking at him confused. She had never met him before. She could already tell that he was a jock. Caroline wanted to snap her neck till she noticed the bump. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I always knew you were the slut, guess this should teach you a lesson. Now look you're knocked up." Hayley glared at her.

"Yeah and you will never guess by who, your love sick hybrid." Caroline froze hearing this and Matt's eyes widened.

"Klaus, Klaus got you knocked up?" Matt asked. Hayley nodded. "That's impossible." He said.

"Apparently not, there's seems to be a loop hole when you're a hybrid or a thousand years old." Matt glanced at Caroline watching her face fall. Klaus had slept with Hayley? Klaus had got her pregnant? Caroline felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. Hayley smirked amused watching pain on Caroline's face. Caroline finally was realizing her true feelings for Klaus. She had admitted that she felt something. It wasn't like they were together. But why did it feel like he cheated on her?

"Caroline," Matt said. There were footsteps and Elijah entered. He glanced between Matt and Caroline.

"Mr. Donovan, and I believe you are Miss Forbes- He was cut off by the sight of Caroline vanishing. Matt realized that she had flashed away. "Is she alright?" He asked. Matt swallowed hard and glanced at Hayley.

"Oh she is just fine. She just realized that she has lost once again." Hayley said. Elijah raised an eyebrow at her.

"Elijah, I want to go talk to Caroline. But I think she just needs some alone time for right now. And besides I wish to speak to you because it is an emergency." Elijah sighed.

"Well I am dealing with a matter that is an emergency and cannot be ignored my-

"Rebekah and Klaus have been captured by witches." Elijah stared at him.

"How did you know that?" He asked.

"I don't know, I have been having these strange visions lately and I had a nightmare one night that Rebekah was attacked by werewolves and hurt. She was then taken by some witch as well as Klaus was attacked and taken by another." Matt explained. "I want to help sir, I am worried about Rebekah." Elijah looked at him.

"Very well we could use help actually." He looked at Hayley and then back to him. "What is my sister to you?" He asked. Matt swallowed hard. He was to Rebekah's brother and an original. He didn't know who it would have been better to talk to about his relationship with Rebekah. Klaus or Elijah?

"We are friends sir," He didn't really think that Elijah would be happy with any other explanation. As well as he really didn't want to get into the whole talk with him. It would be awkward as well as really strange.

"Alright, first we need a witch." Elijah said. "To track him."

"We have to find Caroline first though." Elijah nodded.

"Allow me to find your friend it will be much faster. Do you know what she is upset about?"

"Ah…she was a good friend of Klaus you could say." Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"Are you telling me that my brother was friends with her?" Before Matt could speak Hayley spoke.

"Friends? Please! Your brother was obsessed with her. In fact he is in love with her. And I bet something happened the last time he went to Mystic Falls, and that's why when Caroline found out about this, it made her upset. Do tell us Matt what happened," Matt swallowed hard.

"That is not for me to say. Rest assured I will say that Caroline cares for Klaus just as much as I know that Klaus cares for Caroline." Elijah couldn't believe this. His brother cared for this girl, could it be that Niklaus is in love with this girl. Perhaps this was his brother's redemption.

"Hayley, you and Matt go find Camille and Marcel. Matt please watch out for Hayley she is with child and it is slightly not safe for her. When you find Marcel ask him to watch on you." Hayley sighed hating a babysitter. "Tell them that I will meet them there to discuss the matter at hand." And with that Elijah flashed off in search of the girl that his brother supposedly has affections for.

Elijah found her at the bar. Not surprised, it was something that was quite similar between his brother and her. He walked over to her, seeing that she was sitting on a stool having a drink. He sat down next to her. She didn't look to him.

"Elijah, Elena told me about you. But I have never met you." She said. "Did you want something?"

"Tell me Miss Forbes, is it true that my brother cares for you?" He asked.

"Said, but not true." He looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Claimed but it was only a lie. I mean look he slept with that were-slut." She snapped. Elijah raised an eyebrow at the girl's nickname that she had for Hayley. Interesting times. He thought.

"He doesn't care about Miss Hayley, he would have killed her if I wasn't standing in his way." She glanced at him. "I know that you and Miss Hayley don't very well get along but you-

"I would never hurt Hayley. At least not right now. Not when there is a living innocent child inside of her. I may hate her, but even I would never hurt a child." Caroline said. Elijah smiled at her.

"Well then you must know that by what I have heard Niklaus cares for you. I think that his return to Mystic Falls had something to do with it. Am I right?"

"What do you mean?"

"It was strange that my brother had a genuine smile of happiness on his face. And that he was in a rather good mood when he had returned. I wasn't sure what to make of this, but then I thought maybe he was just happy to take a break from the drama and problems here in New Orleans." He looked at Caroline. "Do I take it that his rather good mood and happiness was triggered by none the less you Miss Forbes?" Caroline looked down.

"I may have sort of admitted that I cared for him." Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"And I know that my brother happens to have wanted to win your affections for sometime. I do remember now seeing you at the ball dancing with him. Tell me do you share the same for him?" Caroline could feel a blush raising on her cheeks. She turned away.

"I…we…" Elijah was waiting expectantly. "He…promised that he would never come back…"

"I don't understand." He shook his head.

"I made him promise that I would be honest with him if he left and never returned."

"So you don't feel anything for my brother?" She shook her head.

"I admitted that I might have had feelings for him." Elijah was fascinated by this girl. She had taken his brother's attention and later apparently his heart. Caroline wasn't going to get into detail about what happened in the forest but she could tell Elijah one other thing. "And then I…kissed him…" Elijah finally put it all together. Caroline admitted her feelings just as Niklaus and had showed there what they felt through passion. Elijah smiled. His brother had found redemption he was sure of it. And it wasn't the child that he thought would. He had been wrong, and so had Niklaus. He had claimed that he would never love and that love was a weakness. But here he was having feelings for a girl.

"You must know then that my brother cares for you. He would never have worked this hard for so long to win your affections. If he simply wished to bed you he would have compelled you or left you alone and moved on to his next prey. But you are not any of the sorts." Caroline looked away remembering her words to Klaus. 'Just to be clear, I am too smart to be seduced by you.' "Just because he happens to be having a baby with another woman doesn't mean he is taken with her. It doesn't mean that his feelings weren't real, this happened before you were together. And look at you compared to her. You are his humanity Miss Forbes, you bring out the good in him." Caroline turned to Elijah and smiled slowly at him. Perhaps he was right and she was letting her insecurities get to her. Klaus had said that he still intended to be her last. And after three almost four years of knowing her he still hasn't given up on his feelings for her. She was starting to think that Klaus really did mean every word.

Matt was at the church with Hayley, Camille, and Marcel. Matt was glad for once that he wasn't the only human there. Camille was another and she happened to be a bartender almost like Matt. It made him feel somewhat normal but then he remembered why he was here. And that there was a werewolf and vampire in the same room. Sometimes he thought that he would wake up and it would have all have been a dream, this supernatural wouldn't be here and he would just be human. But that would also mean that he would never know Rebekah, and it had come to a point where Matt was thinking that he would hate if he hadn't met her. Suddenly he felt excruciating pain in his head once again. A set of images flashed through his mind. Rebekah was screaming in pain and he could see Klaus being tortured as well. He had to find Rebekah and fast.

Klaus entered a door and looked around in an abandoned house. He was confused on where he was. The place seemed somewhat familiar, and then he realized that it was the house that he had been living in, in New Orleans. He heard something. He looked around thinking that he had also seen something. He walked to where he had seen the mysterious figure. He came to a door and slowly raised his hand to open it. He walked inside and turned to find that he was now staring at himself when he was human. A weak man, as Elijah helped Mikael chain him up to a tree. As Mikael's way of abuse. Klaus watched as he pleaded with Elijah.

_"Elijah, please don't let him do this." _He begged. It was true that Klaus had done nothing wrong but Mikael would find many ways to blame him for things. And in return he would watch him in misery. To make himself feel better. Elijah turned away from his brother as Mikael began to hit him with a whip. Klaus turned away and walked out the door again. He found himself back in the house. Klaus sighed and turned around only to gasp and feel true pain. He swallowed hard staring at him.

"Henrik,"

Note: So here is part 2. I decided I would do a part 3. But that will be the last one. I saw a few things in the photos. It said Klaus as well as Rebekah would be facing a lot of things that would try to break them. I decided that this would be a good way for Klaus to break since he is in an asylum. The mind is the best way to break or for something traumatic to happen. Can Matt, Caroline, Elijah and the others save Klaus and Rebekah? Until next time. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 18


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Visions of the Shadows part 3

Caroline and Elijah entered the church to find the others and just on time the witch entered the room following behind was Marcel. Caroline had heard of before. She couldn't help but glare at Hayley though.

"Emma, so glad that you could come at such a short notice." Elijah said.

"Well I didn't really have choice according to your little pet here." Marcel glared at her.

"Well thank you for coming." Elijah said. "We need your helping tracking down my brother and sister. They have been taken and I need to find them." Emma smirked at this.

"Really two originals had managed to get captured. How very interesting. Guess you're not as powerful as you once thought." Elijah gave her a deadly look. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "I am going to need something to track them down. Perhaps a personal possession." She said. Elijah sighed and took out Rebekah's hair brush and placed it on the table. Emma raised an eyebrow before grasping it and closing her eyes. She began to chant the flames on the candles grew as she did this. Suddenly she dropped the hair brush and began choking. She coughed up blood. Marcel moved to help her as she pushed herself up. She panted before glaring at Elijah. "Another witch blocked me from doing the spell. Whoever has your siblings they don't want anyone to know about it." Emma said.

After the witch had left everyone began thinking. They had to find another way to track down Rebekah and Klaus somehow but what.

"What about you visions?" Caroline asked. Matt looked at her before he found everyone's attention on him. He swallowed hard.

"Can you see where Rebekah and Klaus are?" Elijah asked. Matt shrugged.

"I can't control when I get the visions. They just happen." He said. "But they are stronger when I sleep."

"Perhaps you should try going to sleep then." Elijah said.

"I'm not tired though." Matt said.

"Rest assured I can put you to sleep- Before he could finish Hayley had moved and hit Matt on the back of the head so hard that he was knocked out by the impact.

"Hey!" Caroline yelled at her. Hayley rolled her eyes.

"There sleeping like a baby." She said.

_"Henrik," _Klaus stared at the face of his little brother. Of the last he saw him when he was human and on that grave day that he hated to remember. But he knew perfectly well was his fault. He was still the same. His dark hair in a mess, a long claw mark that went from his neck to his rib cage. He was still bleeding from where the werewolf had clawed him.

_"Why didn't you save me?" _He asked. Klaus swallowed hard and stared at him. _"You could have saved me but you didn't. It's your fault that I died." _Klaus nodded. It was his fault that he couldn't save him. He should have tried harder or it should have been him.

_Rebekah screamed feeling the power of the spell kick in. Her insides were burning and she couldn't do anything about it. Another image appeared and it was a sign. St. Martin's hospital. _

Matt jolted awake and found them all staring at him wondering if it worked. He swallowed hard.

"I know where they are."

Klaus couldn't take it anymore, seeing his family. Seeing everything he tried to bury to not feel. The one memory that pained him was the memory of Henrik, it would always be his regret. Just as the darkness once again was closing in on him he found a light of some sort. He looked around and wondered what was happening.

_"Klaus," _That voice. He knew it. They were calling him. He couldn't help but follow it. To follow the light where it was coming from. He walked through the doorway and found himself in the woods. He looked around seeing an aspect of gold hair. He couldn't help but follow them.

_"Hello,"_ He called. In a flash he was in a room looking at himself leaning over someone. But he heard the words that had shocked him to his very soul when he had first heard them. They were like a song of hope.

_"I know that you are in love with me…and anyone capable of love is capable of being saved." _Klaus turned and saw her. She turned away and walked through another door. Klaus followed. And came across her finally.

_"Caroline,"_ Realization dawned on him.

_"Klaus you have to wake up. Wake up Klaus. Come on!" _Her voice sounded worried and panicked. Caroline was his light, his redemption. _"Klaus, please wake up. I lied ok. I lied about not wanting you in my future. At first it had been the truth but now I had really wanted you in my future. I do see you being my last love as well. I regret making you promise to never come back. I thought that if I gave in then I wouldn't feel anything after that. But it only got stronger. The truth is I have missed you and I have had feelings for you. Please wake up!"_

Suddenly everything faded away and found darkness. He opened his eyes slowly coming back to himself. That's when he saw her. Her perfectly golden blonde hair curled around the pale and angelic face. Her blue green eyes pierced his. He couldn't speak but he could also only watch her as she smiled with relief and hugged him. He was shocked before he felt her grabbing his arm and helping him up. Klaus looked around and found Elijah ripping Celeste's heart out of her host's chest. She grunted and slide down the wall.

"Let's get out of here." Matt said. Klaus glanced at him helping Rebekah up and wrapping his jacket around her shoulders. Despite that she was a vampire and didn't need it. Rebekah smiled at Matt before he groaned.

"Matt!" Caroline said. He sighed and looked at her.

"The window." He said. Caroline finally registered the footsteps coming toward the door. There were other witches. Matt grabbed the boney weapon and slide it into his pocket before turning to Elijah. "Let's go," He said. Elijah nodded and helped Caroline with Klaus. They flashed out of there before the other witches could get them.

Rebekah grunted as Matt helped her onto the bed. She looked up at him happy yet somewhat confused.

"Not that I am not happy to see you but what are you doing here?" She asked. He laid her down wrapping the covers around here.

"I had a horrible dream that you were in trouble. I thought that it was real but it couldn't be because you are an original after all. But I was worried and needed to be sure. So I came here only to find out that it was true." She raised an eyebrow. "Caroline ended up tracking me down as well. Which led us here."

"But why did you save me?" He rolled his eyes.

"Rebekah you shouldn't need to ask me that. You have saved my life enough times now." Rebekah frowned.

"So this was just a debt repaid." Matt shook his head.

"No this is what happens when someone is worried about someone they care about." She smiled at him.

"I thought I told you not to miss me." Matt shrugged.

"What can I say, I can't help but miss you." She smiled at him.

"For a human, you are brave." She said.

"Well I have to be when the girl I love is in danger." Rebekah's breathing stopped and she stared at him. Matt had always said that he would never get involved with the supernatural. Yet here he was confessing his feelings to an original vampire. An original vampire that he was in love with. She smiled and moved to kiss him. He kissed her back sweetly. Rebekah had never been more happy then in that moment. And Matt was already thinking that he had found happiness even if it wasn't what he expected to be happy with an original vampire.

Klaus groaned and found himself lying on the couch. He looked to Elijah who was standing over him.

"Easy there Niklaus, the witches did a real number on you. You need to save your strength to heal faster." Elijah advised. Klaus glared at his brother.

"I don't need a doctor Elijah. I am fine." He said. He was an original hybrid. He tried to move again but Elijah shook his head.

"I won't be your doctor but there will be a nurse." Elijah hinted. Klaus stopped moving and glanced at him. The door opened and Caroline entered with a few blood bags. "I will leave him in your care." Elijah joked thinking of the baby vampire helping his brother an original. Caroline nodded. As soon as Elijah left the room Caroline turned to him. He was still staring at her. She gave him a small nervous smile as she went to hand him a blood bag. He took it from her still watching her.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as he took a long sip. He swallowed the last of it before speaking.

"Better," He said. She smiled.

"That's good." When he was finished with the blood bag she handed him another.

"Did you mean what you said?" Klaus asked. She looked at him confused.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Did you mean what you said when you were trying to wake me up?" She froze and felt her full face turn red. She looked at him.

"But-I-thought…" She had thought it had been when Elijah had killed Celeste that broke him out of his desiccated painful sleep. She had thought he hadn't heard any of those things. She felt her whole heart skip a beat. Klaus smirked and touched her hand. She glared at him.

"Last love, really love?"

"Well your back to your old self, and this probably just made your ego another thousand times larger. So I was the one that pulled you out of your painful sleep then?" Klaus nodded.

"As I said before Caroline, you are full of light. And I believe that you saved me from an eternity of darkness." She smiled sweetly at him. "So what does this mean?" She rolled her eyes.

"You sure you heard my whole speech?" She asked. "What do you think this means?" She didn't care anymore. Matt had been right, and he had liked Rebekah. She grabbed his face and pressed her lips to his. Klaus couldn't help but kiss her back. They broke apart but leaned on each other's forehead. "Don't expect me to move to New Orleans though." Klaus frowned. "I still wish to go to college and have somewhat a normal life. But there happens to be spring break coming up and I could use a vacation. Perhaps New Orleans if I am wanted here." Klaus smirked.

"Always love," They kissed before they got lost in one another.

Notes: So here is the last part. I hope you have enjoyed. I have been thinking about making this drabble into a story. But I am not sure. So maybe it will be something for another story that I could possibly do in the future. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 19


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

First Choice

2001

Caroline opened her window and scurried out of it. It was easy because her window was close to the ground. She hopped to the ground and took off running into the woods. She knew her parents wouldn't look for her. They were too busy arguing. She finally found a spot near the woods and sat down on the log and cried. Her parents were arguing and they didn't want anything to do with her. Lately her mother spent most of her time at work while her father ignored her till it was time for him to go to work. She hardly ever saw them, much less in the same room as one another. And if they were they would only ever argue. So Caroline would always find herself escaping the real world for a little while by coming in the woods. It was a much more comforting place then back home. She wiped her nose with her sleeve sniffling. She didn't understand it. Why her parents were arguing, she wasn't even sure if it was her fault. She took out her teddy bear that she had put inside of her jacket and snuggled close to it. Time began to pass and Caroline decided that it was time to go back. She wiped her tears away still holding her teddy bear as she turned to leave and head back home. She heard movement and she quickly looked around. She held her teddy bear tightly to her. Fog began to spread around the forest. Caroline heard more movement and backed away. She suddenly tripped and fell backward. She groaned and looked around before she even realized where she was. The old fell's church that was in ruins, she swallowed hard grabbing her teddy bear trying to stand. She turned and gasped when she saw a crow. It cawed at her and she couldn't help but feel the familiar fear raising in her chest. She squeezed her teddy bear, wanting to leave. She began to move away and turned back only to see a dark figure in the presence of the fog, but they moved behind a tree. Caroline scrambled away now running through the woods until she was knocked to the ground by some unseen force. She looked around finding a man standing over her. She was pressed against a tree.

"Looks like I found a small meal, but I am hungry. You will have to do." She tried her best to get away from the man. But it was no use, what chance did she have against the man when she was only an eight year old girl. She whimpered when he grabbed her and lifted her up by her throat. Now is when she saw the glimpse of fangs. She screamed, hoping someone would hear her and come for her. He tsked her before moving to her throat to bite her. Suddenly the man was gone and thrown into a tree. She opened her eyes finding another man standing in front of her but with his back to her.

"Going so low, as to feed on a child." A British accent filled the air.

"What's it to you? I'm starving." He moved at some unseen force to her but was grabbed again and she heard the tear of flesh. She winced watching the body drop to the ground. She looked up at the man that stood before her. Suddenly feeling tired she collapsed.

The next thing Caroline knew she woke in her bed and looked around wondering how on earth she got there. Perhaps it had all been a dream and she never went into the woods. Whatever it was it was almost a nightmare if that strange man hadn't shown up and saved her. She only wished to know who he was though. But if it had been a dream what would make her dream about such a thing. But she couldn't help but believe that it was real.

Nine years later:

Klaus found himself back in Mystic Falls again after nine years ago. He had come to town for business as such. He had found himself wandering in the woods when he heard a scream. He remembered it clearly. His interest got the better of him especially when it sounded of a child. Klaus found the vampire about to feed from them. He was disgusted by it, he had never fed from a child but he hadn't been planning on saving the girl either. So why did he? He was still trying to answer that question himself. It seemed that when those blue green eyes pierced his it was as if on instant he had to protect the child. But that was years ago, now he was back just to have a drink in this bar called the Mystic Grill. He was only passing through anyway. Klaus sighed taking a sip of his drink when he heard a voice. Just seemed like another human complaining about her life. But why did this conversation make him interested.

At a table sat Bonnie and Caroline.

"Are you sober yet?" Bonnie asked. Caroline looked up at her before she sighed miserably.

"Nope,"

"Keep drinking I got to get you home. I've got to get home." Bonnie said. Caroline sighed once again.

"Why didn't her go for me?" Caroline asked. "You know how come, the guys I want, never want me."

"I'm not touching that." Bonnie said.

"I'm inappropriate; I always say the wrong thing. And Elena always says the right thing. She doesn't even try and he just picks her, and she's the one that everyone picks for everything. And I try so hard, and I'm never the one." Bonnie starting shaking her head.

"It's not a competition Caroline." Bonnie tried to explain. Caroline just looked down thinking before looking up at her again.

"Yeah it is," Klaus listened to the conversation and for once in his life he actually felt pity for a human. Not really just pity but understanding. He had always felt like that compared to his older brother. He sighed and knew that he had to see this girl. He turned around and was immediately mesmerized at the blonde girl that he saw. Whoever this man was that chose her friend over her was clearly an idiot not to see the beauty that this young woman held. She was like an angel, nothing he had ever seen before. Her elegant wavy golden hair shaped her angelic face and slender cheek bones. Clearly this man was more than just as idiot because he couldn't keep his eyes off her. And if there was one thing that always made an impression on Klaus, was that she was a determined girl as well as she seemed to have a certain spunk about her. Perfect combination. He noticed that there was another man looking at her. And the thought angered him, before he could stop himself he slammed down a few dollars and made his way over to her. Catching her eye before the other man did. He smiled down at her. She seemed to look up at him with curiosity as well as interest.

"Mind if I sit down love?" He asked. The British accent cut her off guard. It seemed familiar as if from some dream or something. She shrugged and nodded. He sat down next to her. "I happen to be new around here, couldn't help but notice that you were sitting all alone over here."

"Well I wasn't alone, not really. My friend Bonnie had just gone to go pay the check." She answered. "I'm Caroline Forbes by the way." She smiled.

"Klaus," He said. She nodded. The two talked for the remainder of minutes before Caroline's phone began to buzz. She looked down at it.

"Oh I should probably be getting home. It's late actually." She said moving to get up.

"Mind if I walked you home?" He asked. She looked at him and smiled.

"Not at all." She said. The two walked to her house still talking when she came to the door. She turned to him. "Would you like to come in? My mom won't be home anytime soon. She is working late." Klaus shook his head.

"No,"

"Oh I see you want someone better then little old me, I understand." She sighed and turned to leave. Another guy didn't like her, she was always going to be second choice.

"That's not what I meant Caroline. I am not going to just sleep with you. Besides you shouldn't just sleep with some stranger." She raised an eyebrow and turned to him. "You deserve better than that. I wouldn't use you like that." She smiled at him slowly. Her eyes coming into contact with his finally. And then he saw it, the familiar blue green eyes. It was her, she had changed since he last saw her. She wasn't a little girl anymore but a young woman. And he couldn't help but be fascinated by her. She seemed to entrance him with her eyes. Caroline didn't know what to think but this guy was actually genuine to her. He was sincere with his words. She could see it in his eyes beautiful blue eyes.

"Ah thank you," No one had ever said those words to her before. He nodded. "Goodnight Klaus," She said. He nodded with a smile.

"Night Caroline," She turned and walked inside. Klaus turned away and began to leave. He already knew that he wasn't going to be able to leave Mystic Falls now. Not knowing that she was here. Klaus couldn't leave, at least not without knowing her more.

Notes: So here you go. I was watching a clip of when Caroline is sort of drunk and talking to Bonnie about being second choice. And I just thought of this. I am pretty sure that Klaus and Caroline have much more in common than just being vampires. Even though Caroline is human in this drabble. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 20


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Welcome to New Orleans

Rebekah smiled to herself, having said goodbye to Matt was nice. But she would miss him. They had become so close. She sighed as she would be heading to New Orleans to meet up with Klaus and Elijah. She hadn't been to New Orleans in almost a century and she wasn't sure what she was going to expect.

"Leaving already?" Rebekah turned to find Caroline Forbes standing there with her bag and cell phone in her hand.

"I have to go now, this might be the last that you will see me and my family. Were moving to New Orleans." Rebekah explained. Caroline nodded.

"Klaus told me." She raised an eyebrow at Caroline.

"Since when have my brother and you been close." Caroline swallowed hard. Rebekah did notice the light blush on her cheeks. She always knew that Caroline Forbes wouldn't be able to resist her brother's charms long. She did notice the connection that they had. And she didn't mind the thought of them perhaps being together. But Caroline was the one that seemed to have a problem with that. She would always try to avoid the subject at all cost and try to point out excuse. But never ever could deny her feelings that were growing for her brother. At least her brother was an idiot not to recognize them. Then again all men were idiots.

"He let Tyler come back into town," She explained.

"Ah I heard about that, tell me how was the reunion?" Caroline was silent. "Let me guess, he left you didn't he," Caroline shook her head.

"No…he just…"

"He chose something else over you." Caroline glared at her. "Don't give me that look Caroline. I know it. I have been second choice before too." Rebekah explained. "So I know how you feel." Caroline shook her head. "So aren't you suppose to be at college or whatever?" Rebekah asked.

"I'm not going,"

"Why?"

"Because, I feel as if everything would be the same. I mean these last few months and year I have wanted to explode. I can't stand being here anymore. I just feel as if I need to get out of this town. But I don't know where to start." Rebekah thought about this. She knew Nik wouldn't mind if Caroline showed up.

"How would you feel about coming to New Orleans?" She asked. Caroline looked at her with shock. She would have thought the original vampire would have never wanted her around anymore. She would have thought that she would be off to New Orleans by now. Not even talking to her.

"Klaus invited me but I turned him down." Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"You didn't turn him down. I know that he told you he wanted to give you a ticket to New Orleans but he knew that you wouldn't accept that as a gradution present so he gave you Tyler who ends up walking out on you in the end. So much for that gift. I never did like him no offense." Caroline shrugged. "Just accept the offer Caroline. Come to New Orleans, it is a vast city with the supernatural. And you could go to college down there. There are plenty of good schools there. You could see so much outside of this town. Besides I could actually use another girl around since I am surrounded by men. What do you say?" She asked. Caroline thought about this. Now Klaus's offer was starting to sound better. She had been thinking of the cons of leaving with him. But she hadn't thought of all the things that she could do in a city. She would be seeing something new for a change.

"Your brothers won't mind?" She asked. Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Caroline, you think Nik would mind, he had wanted you to come ever since. And Elijah well we all know he wouldn't have a problem. He doesn't really mind about anything as long as you don't get on his bad side. But I don't think you would even come close to it. Takes a lot to get on his bad side."

"Alright, but I will need to get a few things." Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong with what you have?"

"I don't have any clothes or other things that I need." Rebekah shrugged.

"Fine go get your clothes, but really you don't need a lot. Once you get to the city, you can get a whole new wardrobe." She was starting to understand why Rebekah seemed to always have new clothes. This girl must shop more than her. Then again she was a thousand years old and she was sure she had a lot more money to burn than Caroline. "Hurry up I want to get on the road soon so that I can get there by hopefully by nightfall."

After leaving a note for her mom and friends along with packing. She flew on a jet with Rebekah to New Orleans. This is where she found herself in the car with Rebekah listening to nineties music. Caroline raised an eyebrow at her.

"Bon Jovi?" Rebekah shrugged.

"I like him, I wish I could see him in concert."

"Stefan," Rebekah shrugged.

"He got me interested what can I say." Caroline smiled. Good old Stefan and his oldie music. She wished she could have said goodbye to him but Rebekah wanted to go. And Stefan had also been acting strange lately. Suddenly the whole situation hit Caroline like a truck. Caroline was going to New Orleans with Rebekah. She would see Klaus, she swallowed hard. What would he think when she came to New Orleans with Rebekah after she had basically rejected him once again. She wasn't even sure what he would think when he saw her. She knew that he liked her but still. I mean she had constantly turned him down and to New Orleans. Yet here she was. "Are you alright?" Rebekah asked. Caroline turned to look at her.

"Ah fine,"

Caroline arrives at an old looking house that looked to live on some sort of plantation like she had seen in photos in history class. Really lame Caroline, photos in history class. Yes that is all Caroline has seen. Photos of things and places that she wishes to see. Klaus had been right, she wasn't one to want a small town life. Rebekah sighed and entered the house. Caroline followed inside.

"Elijah! I'm home!" She called through the house.

"I don't think anyone's here right now." Caroline said.

"Just not Elijah and Klaus." A voice said. Caroline turned and her eyes widened at the sight. She glared at her.

"Hayley," Caroline folded her arms across her chest to glare at her. Rebekah looked between them.

"By this reaction I suppose that you two know one another." Caroline nodded.

"She used all of us and sacrificed all the hybrids for her own gain. Also helped free Silas in the matter." Hayley shrugged.

"Of course, just being thought as the one to blame don't even care for the reason of why I did it right?" Caroline glared at her wanting to rip her pretty little head off.

"Well what was your motive?" Rebekah asked. Hayley sighed.

"I was looking for my parents. He said if I did this I could find them. End of story." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"You know I am not sure I believe that but you do remind me of someone. Manipulative little liar…hmm…ah yes Katherine not surprising." Caroline said. Rebekah raised an eyebrow. She hated Katherine as well. But she still didn't know what to make of 'Hayley' seeing how she had just met her and didn't know really anything about her.

"Alright, well aside from that, what are you doing in my brother's house?" Rebekah asked.

"Oh you didn't know, I am pregnant with your brother's baby." Hayley turned to Caroline. "And it's not the good one either. Though I will say he was good in bed." Caroline froze and felt her heart drop and shatter into a million pieces. Hayley had slept with Klaus. Klaus had slept with Hayley. Rebekah was watching the emotion on Caroline's face. Caroline was in a state of shock and before either of them could react she flashed out the door.

"Caroline," Caroline wanted to go home now. Rebekah was in front of her.

"Out of my way." Caroline said.

"Caroline, I am sure that there is an explanation." Caroline shook her head.

"He slept with Hayley and she is pregnant with his child. I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't feel like this…" Caroline felt herself breaking down into tears. She had told herself repeatedly that she had felt nothing for Klaus and loved Tyler. But here she was feeling betrayed broken and hurt because of Klaus's one night stand. Or was it? Were they together? Rebekah suddenly understood that Caroline was her friend and needed comfort from her brother's indiscretions. Caroline must have been in the dark and not knew of her feelings for her brother. Either that or she was in denial. She touched Caroline's arm as a means of comfort.

"I'm sorry Caroline, but I know that my brother doesn't feel for that girl. Trust me I have seen him enough times when he is around you it's like you are all he sees. As if you are his world. I mean come on Caroline he saved you over me, if that's not something than I don't know what is. I am still pissed at him for that and that is why sometimes I envy you." Rebekah said. Caroline looked at her.

"Rebekah I just feel that this is mistake and I shouldn't have come here. I mean maybe what your saying is true but face facts he is having a child with another woman. It just doesn't feel right." Rebekah sighed.

"At least stay a day or two. And see how things are, if you find that you still wish to leave than by all means I will have Elijah drive you to the airport. Knowing that Nik won't probably do it." Rebekah said. Caroline thought about this.

"Give you two days and see if I can survive here." Rebekah nodded. Caroline sighed. She was not human Caroline anymore and she wasn't just doing this because she wanted to get out of Mystic Falls. She was doing this to see if she could handle herself and be out here on her own. And Caroline would not show tears she would not let Hayley see this of her. No matter how much she hated Hayley she was going to have to tolerate her. But Rebekah was right it would be waste to go back now. And she could still feel that she wanted to stay. "Ok," Caroline walks back inside where Hayley is now sitting.

"Let's all get along and find Elijah." Rebekah said.

"He's been missing for a while now." Hayley said.

"What do you mean?" Rebekah asked.

"It been almost a day nearly two." Hayley said. Rebekah curses and walks to the door to the cellar. Caroline and Hayley follow. Caroline tries to think of positive reasons why she can't kill Hayley. She only has one, the baby inside her. Caroline was a lot of things but she wouldn't murder an innocent child. Even if the mother was the were-slut. Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"Coffins,"

"Don't you remember Caroline, the same coffins my brother put my family in." Rebekah said. "I need to find Elijah, he is probably daggered. But Caroline you might not like the part of the plan where you come in." Caroline raised an eyebrow.

Caroline cursed, how did she have Rebekah talk her into this. She was going to the bar that Rebekah had told her to go to. Promising her that he would be there. She was just another means of distracting Klaus, as well as perhaps finding out what was going on in the city. Why did Rebekah believe that he would tell her what was going on. She still didn't know which was worse him or Hayley at the moment. Caroline made her way inside and sat down at the bar. She didn't notice him yet but if she was going to have to tolerate him she was going to need a drink. She looked at the blonde bartender who walked over to her.

"What can I get you?" She asked. Caroline looked at her.

"Ah coke mixed with vodka would be great thanks." The girl nodded and went off to get it. Caroline hoped it was soon. Because if Rebekah was correct then

"Caroline?" Caroline froze. _No not now, why did it have to be now? _She was cursing herself. She sighed and turned to him.

"Klaus," He was somewhat confused at seeing her here but after a few seconds Klaus being Klaus smirked.

"What are you doing here love?" Caroline swallowed hard. _Where was that drink? _She thought.

"Umm I came for a visit with Rebekah." Klaus raised an eyebrow and moved to sit next to her on a stool.

"Really? You and my sister are what best friends now." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well over the summer we kind of became friends since my friends were too busy with other things." Finally the girl returned with her drink. She sighed with relief. She noticed how the bartender looked at Klaus and felt jealousy rising. What was wrong with her? It's like she had no control of her feelings anymore, but also new ones emerged.

"Klaus," She said. Of course she knew him. Caroline held back a growl for some reason that had also been trying to escape her. She took a sip of her drink.

"Scotch, Camille. Thanks." Caroline watched her walk away. She was going to kill Rebekah. "So why now?"

"Why now what?" Caroline asked.

"You come to New Orleans with my sister even after making it clear that you would never come." Caroline sighed.

"Well the difference is that you were asking." Again she always was hostile and cruel towards him but for now she felt she actually had a right really. But tried to soften it slightly. "Also at the wrong time I guess." Klaus nodded.

"What about college?" He asked. Of course he knew that she had been planning on going to college.

"I-you could say I just dropped out. It wasn't for me, I felt like I was being suffocated as well as others problems. I needed a break and Rebekah offered a way out. So I took it."

"And what does Tyler think of this?" She nearly choked on her drink. She should have known that he would have asked about Tyler. She sighed.

"Well Tyler doesn't have a say these days." Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Thought you two were close, and that he was the love of your life." Caroline glared at him.

"He left me alright. I gave him a choice. Me or…" She wasn't sure if she should mention that Tyler was coming after Klaus or not. That was another thing that had happened. But wait why was she protecting him when he broke her heart once again. "His revenge against you." Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"Ah so then it's true." She turned to him.

"What?"

"The witches had said that they thought there was another hybrid in city. At first thinking that it was me." She looked down at her drink. So Tyler was here, she thought that perhaps he would have gone back to his pack first. Seeing how he had become Alpha or something.

"Right," She sighed.

"I'm sorry," Her eyes widened and she turned to Klaus.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, for what happened with Tyler. You didn't deserve that love." Caroline shrugged.

"Well a lot of things just end up hitting me back into reality lately." Caroline said taking a sip of her drink.

"That bad in Mystic Falls." Caroline stared at her glass.

"That and here you could say." Klaus raised an eyebrow. "I just keep getting knocked into the drama and supernatural. So was sleeping with her your punishment for what happened that night you slaughtered all your hybrids?" Klaus froze hearing this.

"Caroline-

"Funny how you send Tyler away, but then sleep with the bitch that was the master mind behind it. You know I am surprised you couldn't have found better ways of torturing her. I mean wasn't that like your specialty, instead you sleep with her. Interesting how things work, but then again maybe you were just looking for some fun. The slut well I guess I should have seen that one coming."

"Caroline, I needed to find information of Katerina and it just happened."

"Right and that's why you have a pregnant-Caroline was cut off by Klaus placing his hand over her mouth and dragging her outside. She was struggling to get out of his grip. "What the hell?" She said when she was outside the alley.

"Love, you need to be careful what you say here." She just shook her head.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Klaus swallowed hard. "You invited me to New Orleans before but never thought that you should have mentioned the pregnant slut that you knocked up. How is that even possible?"

"Well-

"Don't change the subject." She glared at him. "It wasn't just about the information was it? Or the fact that you were drunk," Klaus stared at her. "It was somewhat revenge to get back at me wasn't it?" Klaus didn't answer and Caroline knew that it was true. She shook her head with new tears starting. "Well this was nice, I think I will go now." Before Klaus could protest Caroline entered the bar again to pay for the drink and then leave. Hopefully that had given Rebekah enough time.

Caroline was walking down the street when she is grabbed. She is about to scream when she realizes it's Rebekah. Rebekah looks at her with sadness in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asks. Rebekah huffs.

"Nik, gave Elijah to Marcel as a peace offering. But what Nik doesn't know is that Marcel has Elijah and wishes to control him now. He claims that Elijah is his weapon now." Rebekah shakes her head. "I want my brother back Caroline, even if Nik has his own plan I don't care. I want Elijah back." Caroline nodded.

"What can we do?" Caroline asked. Rebekah look at her.

"I am not sure, I just know that I will not have Elijah suffer. He is my brother, and I will do whatever it takes to get him back. Family is always something that my family is good at if anything." Rebekah states. Caroline nodded.

Rebekah and Caroline go back to the plantation and she shows her that Hayley had found the daggers. Rebekah is still in means of coming up with a plan but intends to use the daggers to help get Elijah back somehow. Caroline is sitting on the couch fidgeting with her fingers in her thoughts. She hears the door open and close as she senses his presence. She doesn't turn to confirm that it is him, she just knows. Klaus moves to sit on the opposite end of the couch from her. He swallows hard. None speak, just silence.

"I'm sorry," Klaus said. Caroline listens. "I didn't know that you would be hurt by it as you often had proclaimed that you loved Tyler, but let me remind you that you were with Tyler still and wanted nothing to do with me Caroline. Did you expect to act like monk?" Caroline flinched at his words. It was true, she had jumped to conclusions. She was with Tyler, and she acted as if he had cheated on her despite that they weren't together. She took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry too. I just don't like her. I mean she is the cause of everything wrong on that night. Unless you count sending you off like a ticking time bomb through the towns square." Klaus looked at her. "I think I also just wished that you would have told me." Klaus sighed.

"Caroline, I didn't just sleep with her for the reason that you are thinking. I slept with her not just because I was drunk and perhaps hurt by your actions. But I just thought at the time, there was no chance for us to be together." Caroline felt her heart skip a beat and she turned to him. He was vulnerable. He was voicing his feelings for her. "Rebekah told me that you were thinking of leaving," Caroline nodded.

"I was, but I think I will stay." She said. Klaus looked at her. "Rebekah needs help, you could use some help. I feel needed here, but back home it was just too much. And I just feel like people have separated, and I am being left behind. Everything has changed. And I don't want to be left in Mystic Falls. I just needed a way out and I found one." She said. Klaus smiled. "But I don't know if I will be staying here." Klaus frowned. "Don't worry, I am already looking for a place of my own."

"You don't have to," Caroline shrugged.

"Well I kind of want to have a chance to live on my own." Klaus gave her a look. "Dorm room or apartment?" She smirked. Klaus stared at her. She could tell that he wouldn't want her too far away. "Apartment it is,"

Notes: So here is part 1, I was thinking of doing one more part. But that's it probably. I only wanted to give you a hint on that question that Caroline gave Tyler and don't forget Hayley. I have some diabolical story line plans for her. Rest assured. Reviews thanks.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Anchor

Bonnie was still struggling at being the new Anchor and seeing spirits pass over to the other side. She had first seen Jesse, he was the first for her to actually talk about crossing over. Bonnie and Jeremy well you could say that things weren't working out really. I mean she noticed April and him getting closer to one another and she could actually see the flame had died down. But it wasn't just that, there was one specific spirit that wouldn't leave her alone. And it was annoying, he was annoying. This was his way of getting revenge by having the witch or Anchor never sleep. She was in her room one night going through college papers that she needed to do. Caroline and Elena were busy with the vampire drama that was going on. Dr. Wes and his experiments. Apparently he was still performing them somehow.

"So this is college life." She groaned and turned to find him walking around her room looking at her things.

"Go away Kol." He smirked.

"Well, why would I do that now that I can annoy you until your life gives out? I have an eternity witch, and I am not going anywhere anytime soon. If this is the close I can get to my revenge then so be it." She glared at him as he began rummaging through her draws. He smirked pulling out a purple laced bra. She got up and grabbed it from him shoving it back in her draw.

"Perv," She muttered. She turned and now found him on her bed looking through her phone. He scoffed when he couldn't unlock her phone. She smirked. "You have to have the password." But she saw the smile gripping on his face again and knew. "How did you…"

"Why keep these pictures of Gilbert and you when you two are done." She moved to grab the phone from him but he moved across the room still looking through her phone.

"None of your damn business." She moved to grab his phone. "Just give that back-When she finally grabbed her phone she didn't realize that she was also knocking Kol over as his arms wrung around her waist pulling her down with him. Her face collided with his chest and she groaned moving to get up when she noticed their position. She looked down at Kol who shook his head trying to focus. Bonnie swallowed hard taking in their position. Bonnie was on top of Kol, her hands pressed on his chest, his arms wrung around her waist pulling her closer without even realizing it. They pressed against each other lying on her bed. Kol noticed their position too, and raised an integrative eyebrow. Sure Kol, never minded when a woman was on top of him, and pressed against him. But here was Bonnie Bennett the witch that had helped kill him on top of him. He had been surprised once or twice in his life before, but he found that he rather liked Bonnie Bennett lying on top of him. And not really like he liked with most woman, it was strange what kind of feelings were surfacing by her touch. Bonnie bit her lip noticing that he was looking at her now. She hated the feelings that were stirring inside of her. They were new feelings that she wasn't even sure of, it was all very confusing. Her mind screamed at her to get up now. Which is exactly what she did, she moved away from him as quick as she could, putting some distance between them. She swallowed hard as he got up to look at her. Before she could say anything the door opened and in walked Elena and Caroline. Bonnie turned to them.

"Hey Bonnie, are you ok?" Elena asked. Bonnie looked back to where Kol was. But he was gone, she sighed and nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine," But Bonnie knew that Kol wasn't gone. He would be back shortly.

"Geez Bonnie you look as if you've seen a ghost." Caroline said. Bonnie shrugged. Yeah she had definitely seen a ghost. An original that was haunting her.

"Really I am fine." She said trying to reassure her friends. They nodded and Caroline spoke.

"So there's a party tonight, and were going do you want to come?" Caroline asked. Bonnie nodded scanning the place for any sign of Kol. But it was empty. She sighed.

"Yeah sure, sounds like fun."

Only if Bonnie knew that she would be wrong. Now here she was sitting by the fire at the bonfire party. Elena and Bonnie had finally found out about the whole Klaus and Caroline sleeping together news. Bonnie really didn't say anything she was just in shock. Elena on the other hand had a few nasty hurtful words for Caroline. And Caroline actually looked hurt about her best friend saying such things. Caroline told her off and walked off into the woods. Elena in the other direction. Bonnie was sitting here really not knowing what to do. Her two best friends were now fighting and she really didn't want to get in between the two. Bonnie decided to go look for Caroline and comfort her. Ok, who was she kidding she was feeling guilty for actually being on top of Kol despite that he was a ghost but she had felt feelings stirring inside her from when she was pressed against him. Bonnie was wondering through the woods thinking that she would find Caroline by now. Instead she heard movement and growling. She turned and found a wolf with golden eyes moving from the bushes. She gasped and began stepping back as the wolf moved to her. She took off in a run which was probably a bad idea but she didn't know what to do. She was running though the woods when she tripped and fell to the ground. Just when the wolf launched himself at her, it was grabbed in mid air and thrown against a tree. Bonnie turned shocked to see who her rescuer was. The wolf growled and tried to attack him with no luck, he was no match for him. He snapped his neck, the wolf fell to the ground with a thud. Bonnie could only stare at him.

"You get yourself into a lot of trouble don't you witch." He muttered as he kicked the wolf to the side. Despite that he was a ghost he could still move things around. But it seemed strange that the wolf actually saw him.

"You saved me." He nodded and held out his hand to help her up. She was still in shock staring at him. "Why?" Kol realized that he had saved her. Now he was asking himself why. The answer that he could come up with was that he didn't want her to get hurt but he wasn't going to tell her that. He would not care, he refused to care about someone.

"Well I don't think that your misery is up yet." She glared at him and rolled her eyes.

"Wait that wolf clearly saw you, it tried to attack you." Kol glanced at her confused. And then he realized that it had. He looked at his hands trying to figure out what was going on. Kol didn't know what to say but with his vampire hearing he heard a whimper. He frowned.

"I think something's wrong," He said. Moving pass her he walked over to where the whimpering was. Bonnie followed him and her eyes went wide.

"Caroline!" She screamed. But Kol grabbed her. "What are you doing? She is my friend."

"Look," He nodded to the two wolves entering the clearing. "Clearly this is a pack." He said. Bonnie swallowed hard and looked at Kol. "Well I am in need of some fun. Get your friend, I will handle these mutts." Kol rolled up his sleeves before flashing to the werewolves and knocking one into a tree while also grabbing the other's muzzle and threw them onto their back. He whistled to the wolves as they looked at him. He nodded to Bonnie. "Go," He said before flashing away. The wolves followed right behind them. Bonnie grabbed Caroline's arm trying to help her up.

Bonnie moved into dorm room grabbing Caroline's phone and scrolling through the contacts.

"Bonnie," Bonnie looked down at Caroline who touching the werewolf bite on her neck. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"What does it look like Caroline, I am calling Klaus and telling him to get his ass here to heal you." Caroline panicked.

"No you can't,"

"Caroline you will die if I don't. I don't care that you slept with Klaus alright."

"No you don't understand, I slept with Klaus and made him promise never to come back to Mystic Falls." Bonnie looked at her.

"How is that even an option right now?"

"Caroline what if someone was to get bit again besides you. His blood is the only cure. For gods sakes if you like Klaus than say and don't try to hide behind your friends decisions. I may not like him, but if you sometimes can't choose who to love." Caroline swallowed hard.

"But-

"Forget that we will just head to New Orleans." Kol entered the room.

"How?" Caroline said. So Caroline saw him too.

"I am not sure, but that can wait. A friend of yours was more than happy to give us his car keys. Right mate?" Caroline and Bonnie looked at Dr. Wes. "Have I mentioned what a sick fellow you are?" Dr. Wes glared at him before Kol tossed him into the janitors closet and broke the handle off. "That should keep the mad doctor in there." He looked at Caroline's bite. "We better hurry," He said ignoring Caroline's protest when he lifted her into his arms and moved downstairs. Bonnie followed right behind. Kol placed Caroline in the back sit while he moved to the drivers sit. Bonnie hopped into the passenger sit looking at him with worry. "Relax will get there, your friend will survive."

"That's not what I am worried about. Have you ever driven a car?" Kol shrugged.

"I have driven one five times now. This century definitely is interesting." Bonnie face palmed.

"You don't even have a license do you?"

"Who needs a license when you are an original," Bonnie stared at him.

"That's not an excuse." He rolled his eyes and started the car.

"Alright I can get us to New Orleans in about five hours, maybe four." He smirked. Bonnie immediately strapped herself in along with Caroline. Bonnie held onto the sit, she was surprised they hadn't crashed yet. Caroline thought Kol's driving was as if they were in a James Bond movie. And he was James Bond. Perhaps when you're a thousand years old you only need one try. Bonnie was also surprised he hadn't been pulled over for a ticket. There was only a few times that Caroline went in and out of hallucinations. Kol actually had thought ahead and brought blood bags. They helped Caroline somewhat. "See told you four hours," Bonnie looked out the window and noticed the sign. 'Welcome to New Orleans.'

"Well you happened to speed the whole way here." Bonnie said. Kol shrugged.

"But it was an emergency." Kol pulled the car over and got out. He moved to help Bonnie with Caroline. He lifted her into his arms as they began to walk down the sidewalk. "Stick close to me witch though, this is the supernatural capital of the world and not many are friendly." He dropped Caroline to the side and helped her lean against the wall. "Your phone," Bonnie handed the phone to Kol. Kol dialed the number. After two rings he answered.

_"Miss me already love?"_

"No not really dear brother,"

_"Kol?"_

"That's right Nik, one word. Resurrection. My brother you do sound like dear Rebekah when she is in love. Has this girl bewitched you?"

_"Where is she Kol?" _

"Oh she is right here. You see just last night poor lovely Caroline was bitten by a werewolf. I happened to have just returned and helped your poor girl."

_"What?!" _

"Yes don't worry brother were here in New Orleans, but do hurry she is not looking so well. The bite is taking a number on her."

_"Where are you?"_

"The pub near the French Quarter." And with that he hung up. Caroline looked at him. Bonnie swallowed hard.

"Thank you," He nodded.

"Now what do you say we get a few drinks while we wait for my brother." Bonnie, Kol, and Caroline walked inside and sat down at a table. They ordered drinks when a dark skinned man walked up.

"I see we have new visitors." The man said. Bonnie raised an eyebrow and Kol glared at him. "So what are your names? I will need to know." Kol smirked.

"Really? I didn't realize this was necessary now. I use to live here long ago actually."

"Well than you can see the rules have changed." The man said. Bonnie and Caroline glanced at one another confused.

"If you know what's good for you than you will walk away and leave me and these two girls alone."

"I am afraid that I can't do that. Seeing how I make it a business to know who comes into my city."

"Ah so you are Marcel, the annoying little friend that my brother. Really had hoped that Mikael would have killed you." The man called Marcel looked at him confused.

"And who is your brother?"

"Oh you know him, he is hard to miss. I mean he happens to be old. And what is the name that my brother uses to give vampires a good scare knowing his reputation. Ah yes you lot refer to him as Klaus." Marcel stared at him.

"Klaus is your brother,"

"Kol, nice to meet you mate. I am sure that you are well aware of my family. So if you know that Klaus is my brother than you also know of me."

"Kol," Caroline nearly choked on her drink when she heard the familiar voice. Klaus walked out of the shadows to look at them. "Well I can see you have met my brother Marcel who some how returned from the dead. But you must excuse me I have more pressing issues to attend to." Marcel glanced at Klaus as he moved to where Caroline was sitting. She was still trying to hold herself up.

"Why don't you and I have a drink Marcel, to get to know the family you know." Kol said. He knew that Klaus didn't want Marcel to know about Caroline. Or what she meant to him. Kol led Marcel away while Klaus lifted Caroline into his arms and walked to the door in the back. Bonnie left and sat down at the bar. She heard a stool move and found Kol sitting next to her.

"So what now?" Bonnie asked. He smirked.

"Now Miss Bonnie I was hoping that I could buy you a drink," Bonnie thought about this. She knew that Caroline was still with Klaus. And if knowing anything she was sure that something would keep them here for a while. Caroline liked Klaus, and she had already slept with him. Perhaps it was time to stop being enemies and stop denying feelings for someone because we don't choose who to like or love. It just happens and their really isn't anything you can do about it. Not that Bonnie wasn't becoming use to the way that Kol was making her feel. She decided to be honest with herself. She liked Kol.

"Yeah sure," She said with a smile. And with those words she would soon find that they wouldn't be her last or the last time that she would see him.

Notes: So here it is Kennett. Tell me what you think. I have been meaning to do a Kennett drabble. But I needed some inspiration. And I finally got some. Anyway next should be part 2 of Welcome to New Orleans. So stay tune. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 22


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Augustine

She was running down the hall. She had to get away. She knew even her vampire speed wouldn't be enough to save her now. She took out her phone while she was running. She was scrolling through the contacts as quick as she could. She could hear another head roll across the floor and his words echoing through the halls.

_"Caroline, don't run. It only makes it more fun. Just like when you were human." _Caroline was hurrying as fast as she could. She dialed their number as quick as she could.

"Come on…come on pick up please." She begged. She couldn't help but make a glance behind her to see if he was following her. She took a right down another hallway.

_"Caroline, to what do I owe the pleasure?" _

New Orleans:

Klaus was sitting in his study, not two days ago had he returned from being insane to sane. Celeste had gone too far and he was going to kill her. He was also angered to his very core by Rebekah. Rebekah had a much darker secret that she had kept from him for two centuries. She had helped bring Mikael into New Orleans. Elijah was far from happy about this either, but he still refused to let Klaus dagger her. He had no idea where his little sister was now. But it better be that way or else he would be marching over to her and daggering her in an instant. Klaus's phone rang pulling him out of his thoughts. He grabbed it and looked at the number. The caller ID read her name. He hadn't seen or spoken to her in a month. Not until after he promised he would never come back and when they had a passionate night in the woods. He smiled at that memory. He had missed her, and in that asylum he had thought of her. He answered the phone, still surprised that she was calling him.

"Caroline, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

_"Klaus!" _He suddenly noticed the panic in her voice.

"Caroline, what's wrong?"

_"Damon…" _

"What?"

_"Augustine vampire," _There was a crash at the end.

"Caroline?"

_"Klaus! Come back, I know you promised not to but you can break it."_

"Love what is going on?" Klaus demanded.

_"Help me Klaus-_ Her voice was cut off by another crash followed by a scream and a voice that only his vampire hearing could pick up.

_"I warned you not to run blondie, It only makes the game more fun. You always were tasty- _With that the phone went dead.

"Caroline? Caroline!" Klaus was feeling panicked now. Caroline was in trouble and she called him for help. Going so far as telling him that he could come back. He felt as if his heart was being clenched by a fist. He had to get to Mystic Falls and find out what was going on. He had to find Caroline, the girl of his affections. Klaus walked out of his study where Elijah happen to be sitting on the couch reading a newspaper.

"Something wrong brother?" He asked.

"I have to go to Mystic Falls."

"What for?" He asked. "You do realize that Celeste is still on the loose."

"Yes, I know that your ex, is still out there and when I find her I plan on skinning her alive." Elijah swallowed hard.

"I understand that she must pay, and for that die. But couldn't we just kill her,"

"Death would be too kind for what she did." Klaus was grabbing his jacket and car keys now.

"Niklaus, what has happened that has you all in a hurry?"

"Caroline," Klaus turned to Rebekah who was standing there.

"Do you have any idea how stupid you are to come here?" Klaus asked before flashing her against the wall.

"Niklaus don't you dare."

"Elijah she brought Mikael here. Sentenced her own families deaths." Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Do you really want to talk about this now when your precious Caroline is in trouble?" She asked. Klaus glared at her.

"Who is Caroline?"

"Oh brother where have you been? Nik has fallen in love with the blonde baby vampire Caroline Forbes." Klaus grabbed her in a choking grasp.

"You dare say her name here, sister?"

"What-was-it-a-secret-?"

"Niklaus is this true?" Klaus let go of her and turned to Elijah.

"I have no time for this." Klaus moved to the front when Elijah was in front of him looking at his features.

"It can't be…you are all worried about this girl. So she does mean something to you Niklaus."

"Probably more since Caroline gave into him in the woods." Klaus turned to glare at her.

"I will dagger you when I get back." He moved around Elijah leaving his siblings. Elijah and Rebekah glanced at one another.

"What? It was when he had gone to Mystic Falls with me after hearing that Katherine was dying. And believe you did not want to be the audience of that. I will never understand what Nik sees in her."

Caroline groaned and opened her eyes. Everything was still a little blurry. She looked around finding that she was in somewhat destroyed hospital. Near where she had been snooping around. She had found files and notes on the experiments that Dr. Wes had been doing. Only to find Damon standing there. There had been another vampire, but as soon as the vampire starting bleeding at Caroline's hand. A new Damon she had never seen before was unleashed. He was an Augustine Ripper now. And that was even worse; he fed off of vampires as well as he ripped their heads off. She had never thought she had seen something more horrifying in her entire life. And that's when Damon turned on her, he was hungry and he had looked at Caroline as his prey just as he did when she was human. She had known that he was too strong, and now he fed off of vampires and was a ripper. She didn't know what to do as she was running down the hall. The one thought that came to her mind was Klaus. She didn't care anymore, she needed him and she needed him now. She hoped that Klaus would help her. She finally registered that she was being held down by something. Her arms and legs were strapped to a table. Caroline shook her head and turned her head only to find Damon next to her. He was lying on a table too and strapped down.

"Welcome back blondie. Allow me to say that I still wished to have drunk more of your blood. But let me tell you, you are going to endure the most pain here. Welcome to hell blondie." Caroline struggled trying to get free from the bonds. But it was no use and finally she saw him. She gasped and swallowed hard.

"Hello Caroline, I am so glad that you joined us. You are going to be quite useful. I have many plans for you. Did I mention that I had your friend Elena once. Ah yes but she escaped. But don't worry you're her replacement. So just sit back and relax I am going to be your doctor." She swallowed hard as he grabbed the tube that would have her breathing in vervein. She couldn't stop herself from breathing it in before she grew unconscious again.

Klaus was going out of his mind. Caroline was in danger, and his whole body was on fire screaming at him to save Caroline. The flight had taken an hour or two since he had his own private jet. But still he was speed driving down the road. He pulled over at the Salvatore boarding house. He was trying to locate Stefan and figure out what the hell was going on here. He knocked on the door, ok he banged on the door was more like it. The door opened to reveal a tan skinned woman with brown hair. Her eyes went wide.

"You," Before she could say anything else she was pushed to the side by Stefan. "I won't let you take my mother away." She yelled before she was shoved back by Stefan. Klaus raised an eyebrow confused.

"Ah long story, Klaus what are you doing here?"

"Caroline called me, she was in danger asking for my help. I heard Damon in the background. I can't say that I really know what is going on because I have no idea where she might be." Klaus explained. Stefan's eyes widened.

"She was with Damon?" Stefan looked in a state shock.

"What is it, mate?" He shook his head.

"I can't believe it…" Klaus wasn't much of a man patience. Especially when Caroline's life was in danger.

"Stefan,"

"If she was with Damon than she could be dead." Klaus's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan shook his head.

"Damon's not just any ordinary vampire now. He's an Augustine." Klaus stared at him. He remembered Caroline saying Augustine but he thought that she meant the society. He knew that had never fully created an Augustine. But apparently they had. "Damon is the first, and it's not just that but he is now a ripper as well."

"What the bloody hell is going on here, mate?"

"You have missed a lot."

"He sure has." Stefan turned to find someone that he wasn't much of a fan of really. He turned to Klaus. "You want to know where Caroline Forbes is?"

"Oh I should have known that you knew." Stefan muttered. Klaus turned to the other vampire.

"Yes,"

"Dr. Wes has her. Unfortunately you have no chance of seeing her again. No one ever comes back from the Augustine Society. He's planning on turning her into an Augustine as well." Klaus glared at him.

"Where can I find him?"

"You're an idiot mate, don't go looking for Caroline Forbes it will only make you a prisoner as well."

"Enzo, I don't suppose you know Klaus. He is an original, as well as a hybrid." Enzo looked at Klaus more closely.

"Original as in…"

"First vampires," Stefan said.

"And a hybrid…so I take it he is also part wolf. Hmm maybe you do stand a chance against him. Not because you're an original but because you're a wolf as well. I should warn you that he also has a new sponsor. And you will never guess who. " Enzo said. Stefan and Klaus glanced at one another. "The witches, or more importantly the Travelers I believe that they are called. Scared yet?"

"Just tell me where I can find him," Klaus was going to make this Dr. Wes wish for death. Klaus wasn't afraid of anyone.

"Very well, I will take you there. But if you do have any chance in saving her, we only have two hours. He is going to try and perform a few experiments on her before he gives her the injection that will make her an Augustine."

Caroline struggled still with her restraints. She tried again and again with her vampire strength but the vervein was still flowing through her veins making her too weak. She glanced to Dr. Wes who was grabbing a needle. He turned to her and pressed it into her skin. She gritted her teeth feeling vervein. He then taped it there as if she was in hospital human once again.

"You are sick," She said. "These experiments and everything. We are not lab rats." Dr. Wes rolled his eyes.

"Well yes you are, you basically are dead. Besides you drain people of blood." Caroline glared at him.

"I feed from blood bags I would never hurt anyone." She snapped.

"Yes but you are still drinking blood. And you are still a vampire. Which makes you a monster."

"A monster?" She huffed. "I have never hurt someone, and I would never do what you are doing right now to someone. Look at what you're doing, it is you that is the monster. Look at what you have done to Damon. Is that really what you want? To release a new creature on the world? A much deadlier one." Dr. Wes looked at her.

"Oh come on Caroline, that was the whole purpose of this. You knew vampires feeding on vampires. That's the beauty behind it. It is so you all slaughter one another. Then there will be no vampires left. And finally there will be a world without vampires." She wanted to ask him but original vampires but she wasn't really sure she wanted to know the answer. Seeing how the only way for all vampire to truly died is through the original's bloodline. She knew that she was Klaus's bloodline and that he was a hybrid but still she was afraid to know the answer from the sick and twisted psycho. He pushed her shirt up a little, at first she didn't know what he was doing.

"Hey!" He poked her stomach a few time before pulling her shirt down and moving to look at her. He then used a dentist looking tool to look at her teeth. She definitely hated both the doctor and the dentist now. Suddenly his phone buzzed. He groaned and took out looking down at it.

"How interesting other vampires have entered the hospital. Oh it's Enzo, also Damon's little brother. Hmm I wonder who the last one is. No matter." He moved to where Damon was still strapped to a table. "Damon, I hope you are hungry. A couple of vampires just showed up. I know you can't resist so have at it." He unlocked the straps that had been holding him down. Damon got up glanced at Caroline before flashing off.

"No," Caroline said. Stefan would get hurt. She didn't care about Enzo though. He said there was another vampire. It couldn't be? Could it?

"No need to fuss Caroline, don't worry you have plenty of time for the Augustine transformation." Caroline looked at the syringe in his hands now as he was getting it ready to inject in her.

Klaus, Stefan, and Enzo entered the hospital. It was quite deserted and in ruins. Stefan looked at Enzo.

"You better not be lying." Enzo rolled his eyes.

"Stefan I am offended you don't trust me?" Stefan glared at him. "Well this isn't a lie mate so deal with it."

"Who are you again?" Klaus asked slightly annoyed with this vampire.

"Names Lorenzo, I prefer Enzo. I am Damon's best friend." Klaus sighed.

"Figures, that would be why I don't like you very much." Enzo huffed.

"Yeah well ironic, coming back here to save a girl. Let me guess she's your girlfriend." Stefan glanced at Klaus. The silence made Enzo smirk. "Ah so it's complicating I see. How interesting, you are in love with her. But what does she think of you."

"Probably just friends with benefits." Stefan looked up and found Damon standing there. "I mean why would she sleep with you? Aren't you Satan or whatever. I still can't believe you showed up. Looks like Ken, is now a love struck puppy. Enzo,"

"Damon, your still here." Enzo was surprised. He had thought Damon had gotten away.

"What can I say? I kind of have no choice. Sorry brother, old friend and well Klaus who I don't really care for. But I am starving and you three are on the menu tonight so. Blood appétit I guess." Damon flashed over to them shoving Enzo aside and knocking Klaus away to bite his brother. Klaus was on his feet in a flash, he had not expected such strength from Damon. He may be a thousand years old and a hybrid but he could tell there was more force from the century old vampire. Stefan cried out in pain. Klaus flashed over to him, grabbing Damon throwing him into a wall. So hard that it left a giant crack. Enzo flashed over to Stefan helping him up. He glanced at the clock.

"Klaus, go I will help Stefan and fight Damon. Go save your girlfriend. She only has a minute or two left." Klaus glanced at them and back to Damon before flashing away in search of Caroline. Damon snarled and was on his feet. Stefan was still struggling to get up. Enzo flashed to Damon.

Caroline was struggling as he came towards her with the Augustine toxin. She shook her head and tried to break free from her bonds.

"No, please." She begged. He smirked at her as he shoved the syringe in her chest making her scream. He knew that it was too late. All he had to do was push the toxin into her system. Suddenly he was gone along with the syringe. She gasped when she saw Klaus pressing Dr. Wes up against the well. He had grabbed the syringe and smiled evilly at him. Dr. Wes was in shock at seeing Klaus.

"Klaus Mikaelson," Klaus smirked.

"So you have heard of me, fantastic." Klaus said. "Then you know my reputation. Have a taste of your own medicine doctor." Klaus shoved the syringe into his neck and pressing it down so that the toxin was injected in him before he snapped his neck. Dr. Wes dropped to the ground with a thud dead. Klaus turned to Caroline and moved to her. Caroline could only stare at him in shock. She had not thought he would come, or would have saved her. She really mistook his feelings for her. She still had a hard time believing them. Klaus grabbed the straps that were holding Caroline down and ripped them clean of there hinges. Klaus than scooped Caroline up in his arms. Before they walked out of the room Caroline grabbed the notebook on the table that she had seen Dr. Wes using.

Stefan and Enzo flew back against the wall. Enzo cursed and moved onto his feet along with Stefan.

"I don't suppose your friend will be coming back?" Enzo asked Stefan. Referring to Klaus. "Since he is probably the only one that can take Damon on." Stefan shrugged. Enzo looked at the blood surrounding them. He knew it was human blood but still. He turned to Stefan. "Damon mentioned that you are a ripper. How fast can you drink all of these blood bags and bring out your ripper side?" Stefan stared at him.

"What?"

"The only way we might be able to face Damon is if you ripper up now mate. A ripper against a ripper might be the only way." Stefan shook his head.

"I won't do it, I can't control myself."

"Well neither can Damon mate, it's either this or we both are dead." There was a crash signaling that Damon was coming. Enzo grabbed the blood bag and handed it to him. "Start drinking, I will distract him. Hurry." He flashed out of the room. Stefan looked down at the blood bag.

Enzo whistled and Damon turned to him. He glared at him. Veins descending down his eyes.

"Is that all you got mate? I have seen better vampires." He taunted before flashing away.

One by one Stefan drained each and every blood bag as he could before he starting feeling the effects. He could sense his more animalistic power or side taking over. He grabbed another blood bag and ripped it open draining it. He could feel his old side and true side coming out now.

Enzo was shoved against the wall by Damon. He knew that this might be the end now. Before Damon could feast on Enzo he was shoved away by another force. He turned and found Stefan standing there his fangs out. Enzo looked between them before they flashed to one another. They fought before Damon was shoved through a wall. He flashed to his feet and looked between them before flashing off leaving them.

"I told you it would work. You were almost even then." Enzo said. Stefan turned to him still having the veins descend under his eyes. Stefan knew that he was now off the rails once again.

Caroline held onto Klaus as he brought her back to her dorm room. She was shocked that he found it. Then again Caroline was too weak to even remember how they got to the college. She was unconscious one minute and then conscious the next. She felt the soft mattress under her. Klaus began to pull away from her. She grabbed his hand.

"Stay please," Klaus was shocked by her request. He had noticed that her friends weren't in her dorm room. And he wasn't sure if he should stay considering what her friends might think. He knew that Caroline might not like it.

"Caroline," She shook her head.

"Stay please, I don't care what they think. I need you please." Klaus sighed and moved to lie down next to Caroline. She snuggled close to him. Even if Caroline didn't snuggle against him they would still be close since it was a single bed. But enough to fit them both. He wrapped the covers around them as she fell asleep on his chest. Caroline felt safe that night.

In the lab where the body of Dr. Wes was Sloan the witch found him. She kneeled down to him and pressed her hands to his forehead and chanted along with her fellow witch Dana. Suddenly his eyes opened.

Note: So here is the First part of Augustine. I hope you enjoyed it. I just had such ideas when I saw Damon become Augustine and Elena getting captured. But who cares about Elena. Anyway Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 23


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

So here is a Elejah drabble. Enjoy.

One year in the future

Elena was walking down the sidewalk of New York City. She had always loved it here. It had been year since Mystic Falls. The sire bond had been broken, and Elena realized that she didn't feel anything for either brother anymore. So she moved on and left Mystic Falls as did the others. Jeremy was in Boston, he was going to college there. Bonnie and Jeremy had been broken up for a while now. She was currently living in Savannah, Georgia with Kol shockingly. Kol had somehow got resurrected by a witch in New Orleans and ended up meeting up with Bonnie. After pestering her to go on a date for him for about a month she finally agreed to go on a date with him. Which wasn't the last either. Stefan had left Mystic Falls as well. The last she heard of him was from Caroline, she had said that he was in Chicago living up the days since it had been one of his favorite cities. Elena knew Caroline had moved down to New Orleans, though she said that it wasn't because of Klaus but because she heard from Stefan that it was nice down there. Though that was a lie, she wasn't ever good at that. As for Damon he disappeared a long time ago, she was thinking that he was causing misery somewhere maybe in Atlanta like when he had kidnapped her back then. Now here she was walking into a café when she saw him. He was sitting all by himself having a cup of coffee and reading a book. Still wearing a suit as usual. She ordered a cup of coffee before making her way to him. It had been so long since the last she had seen him. She had thought he would still be in New Orleans.

"Well this is a small city," She said. He turned and looked at her.

"Elena," She smiled at him.

"Long time no see," She said. "May I sit down?" He nodded. "It has been a long time Elijah. The last time we saw each other-

"You had your humanity turned off." He said. She nodded.

"I wanted to apologize about what I said than. I am so sorry for how I acted and treated you." He put his hand up.

"No need to apologize you had lost your brother, and you had your humanity off. It's understandable of why you acted as you did." She shook her head.

"Yes, but I didn't have a right to take it out on you. You weren't the one to blame. Just your ex girlfriend that is." Elijah shrugged.

"Katerina should have never killed him. I wouldn't have allowed that Elena." She smiled.

"Thank you," She took a sip of her coffee. "So what are you doing in New York city? I thought you were in New Orleans living it up or at least that's what I have heard since a year ago." Elijah sighed and shrugged.

"I needed to get away from New Orleans you could say." He said. "I needed a break from the problems and drama down there you could say." Elena looked at him.

"What happened?"

"Well I don't know if you heard back than but Niklaus had gotten a girl pregnant." She stared at him.

"Are you telling me that Klaus got some girl pregnant? Is that even possible? Does Caroline know?" He chuckled.

"One question at a time. Yes, he did. Apparently it is possible, and Caroline knew about it. She wasn't happy, but your friend does have a kind heart so she tried to accept it. I will say this, she is rather fascinating. I mean I have never seen my brother work so hard for a woman's affection or approval for that matter. She makes my brother dance quite a bit. Anyway my brother was able to get a girl pregnant because he was originally a werewolf and the girl Hayley was a werewolf. So it was possible. But the baby wouldn't ever live." Elena swallowed hard.

"It died?" Elijah nodded.

"It was going to be a girl," Elijah looked down. "I had never seen so much pain on my brother's face. He had truly loved his daughter only to have her ripped from his arms."

"What happened?"

"The baby wasn't meant to live, it was an early birth. It was a premature pregnancy. I had never seen Niklaus so broken before. But your friend was able to comfort him in a way that I couldn't. Rebekah and I did comfort him but he always had seemed closer to her. The she-wolf Hayley I happened to had grown quite fond of. I actually thought she had possibly fancied me. She said she had liked me, maybe even interested in me but when she met Jackson a werewolf she had stronger feelings for him. Because they were true mates. So she left without another word and so I decided I needed a break. I came up here." Elijah said looking at his coffee. Elena realized what was going on. Why Elijah was here.

"She broke your heart," Elijah looked up at her. "I feel sometimes that is the worse pain someone can have." Elijah sighed and nodded.

"Yes, but it is fine. She made her choice and I should move on." Elena watched him as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Hey, would you like to come over to my apartment for dinner? I mean as friends. I have actually been quite lonely in this city myself actually." Elijah looked up at her.

"I don't wish for you to pity me Elena." Elena shook her head.

"Elijah we are friends, I am not pitying you. I am just being there for you like a friend." He thought for a moment.

"That would be lovely Elena. Thank you." She smiled at him.

Later that night Elena and Elijah had eaten chicken parmesian. Elijah had helped her. Ok maybe not so much. He was a much better cook than her. Given that he had lived for a thousand years. She was sure that he excelled in other skills as well. She had always felt strange when she was near him or when they brushed up against each other. Any sort of contact. Feelings would stir inside her stomach and she could never quite understand them because they were different from others she had experienced before. Deep down Elena always knew that she cared for Elijah. They understood one another, even when they were stabbing each other in the back. But she never did like stabbing him in the back. She had always thought highly of him. She liked him because he was different, he was understanding, moral, and he respected her. He had always been her favorite among all the originals. But she had always felt so much more closer to him. Just like she had known him longer then she had. So now they were sitting on the couch watching Gone with the Wind. It was a classic and she thought Elijah would like it. Clearly he did because he had told her of when the movie first came out and the history of the civil war. She liked Elijah's stories and memories of him and his family. She could listen to him for hours.

The sun shined through the room and Elena groaned not wanting to wake up. She buried herself further into the warm pillow. It wasn't until she realized that pillow was breathing. She opened her eyes and found herself on the couch where she had been last night only now was she lying on Elijah who was actually still fast asleep. She noticed the movie had ended hours ago but the tv was still on. She swallowed hard taking in their position. Elena was curled into the side of Elijah's body with his arm wrapped around her. Her head had been tucked under his chin while she had slept. She was surprised that she hadn't waked him when she had buried her face more into his neck. Elijah groaned and opened his eyes looking down at her. No one could speak as they slowly got lost in each other's gazes. Elena's gaze dropped to his lips and the back. Elena lifted her hand slowly to cup his cheek. Elijah could only sit still watching her. She slowly pressed her lips to his. When their lips connected passion seemed to explode between them. Elijah's arm tightened around her waist bringing her closer to him. She had kissed Elijah before, but she couldn't remember feeling anything after that besides the burning of her lips. Elena had never known such passion before not even with Stefan and Damon before. She just felt like Elijah completed her if that even made sense. Elijah hadn't known what to expect, but he had always felt something for Elena. He pushed those feelings deep down and buried them knowing that she already had to suitors that had been at war for her heart and both stolen half, and were still trying to get the other half. But through the girl of Niklaus's affections he found that Elena had broke off her relationship with both Salvatore brothers. He never imagined though that he would even have a chance with her. It wasn't her looks that drew him in; it was her heart and her compassion. Elena may have looked like Katherine or Tatia on the outside. But on the inside there was a different person. She was a different person, a selfless, caring, king and compassionate person. And that's what had started to make him fall for her. The way she looked at life, only made his feelings grow for her. Though after the day he had left her in the tunnels with his sisters, he was appalled at his actions towards her. He knew he would always put his family first but he knew that he wouldn't have a chance with her after that. So he buried any feelings he had. And tried to move, it had worked for two years till now. He still remembered kissing her back when he thought she was Katerina. Even than passion exploded between them. But it had been a year since then and it only grew more. Elena began to slowly wrap her arms around his neck and Elijah deepened the kiss. It was sweet, loving and full of emotions. They broke apart only to lean their foreheads against each other. They were panting slightly. Elena smiled at him, and Elijah couldn't help but smile back. He had never known a time when he was happier in the last thousand years then in this moment.

"Elena,"

"Yes…"

"If I might not be so forward, but may I take you out for breakfast?" She smirked.

"I would love too." She said before pressing her lips back to his again. Elena could finally see herself spending a eternity with someone. It just hadn't been who she expected it to be.

Notes: So here is a Elejah drabble. If anyone has any recommendations for drabbles I will try to do some. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 24


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

White part 3

Caroline groaned and looked around finding that she was in the woods. She looked up to find a boy with dark hair and hazel eyes staring down at her. She scrambled to her feet.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"Finally you are awake. You can be my first test subject." She glared at him.

"What makes you think I will be your test subject? Now who are you?" She yelled.

"Easy there," She wasn't one for patience, one because she was a werewolf. She was angry, she hated being kidnapped or even messed with. She growled. She noticed that there were two others behind him. "Names, Tyler Lockwood. And I need to see if this Petrova blood from the bitch Katherine who is now human works in making hybrids." He smirked. She raised an eyebrow. A hybrid? Like Klaus Mikaelson? She moved away from him grabbing a branch as quick as she could and stabbed him with it. He grunted and glared at her before she took off running through the woods. She really wished there was a full moon tonight. She could be able to call for other werewolves to help her. But sadly she was on her own tonight. She knew what hybrids were capable of since hearing stories of their existence last year from her uncle. She had transform, even if it was close to the city still. She recognized this part of the woods. It was more of an entrance into the city from the woods. She raced through the woods, but didn't get as far as she thought she would. She had been about to transform when she was grabbed and blood was forced into her mouth. She struggled, against them but they were too strong for her. In the next second she shoved them off of her and turned only to find the guy Tyler grab her head and snap her neck. Everything went black.

Caroline awoke with a gasp and found herself on the ground. She looked around finding a figure. She looked at them for a second when memories came back to her. She scrambled to her feet rubbing her neck.

"Awake I see," He said. She glared at the boy called Tyler.

"What did you do to me?" She demanded. He shrugged.

"I turned you. Isn't that obvious." She stared at him. He turned her into a vampire. That was impossible. She couldn't be, she was a werewolf, not a vampire. He moved to her with a blood bag. "Drink," She glared at him. There was no one in hell that she would drink blood. No matter how much her body was already trying to urge her to do. She folded her arms across her chest glaring at him. "If you don't drink then you will die." She thought about this for a second. Her uncle still needed her, she couldn't leave him. And she still wanted Marcel dead for what happened to her family. She sighed and took it from him before opening it. She hesistated, even though the blood was calling to her. There would be no going back after this. She thought to herself. Without a second thought she took a few sips. It was horrible the most disgusting thing that she had ever had. She dropped it and coughed. She suddenly felt different and the left over blood on her tongue made her taste the blood as if it were the sweetest thing that she had ever tasted. She turned back to it before taking it and drinking it. It was good, when she had finished it she finally felt it. She felt strange different and in pain. She cried out and bent over feeling pain in her gums. Her body was flexing and morphing with her original species. She felt more of an animal arise in her. She growled and felt sharpness through her gums. She couldn't stop herself from touching her mouth. That's when she felt it, the new set of fangs along with her canines. She was now a hybrid, half werewolf and half vampire.

"NO!" She cried. "What have you done to me?" She didn't want to be a hybrid. Now she was part of a race that she hated. She never wanted to be a vampire. She felt her anger much stronger than before. She shoved him back so hard that the force of his body knocked a tree down. She ran off suddenly finding herself in vampire speed taking off through the woods. Tyler grunted.

Klaus was walking through the woods with Elijah. Who had come to help him track down the young wolf that Klaus wished to help. Elijah heard the sound of a wolf howl and looked at Klaus curiously. Suddenly there was movement and they turned to find someone that Klaus hadn't seen in quite some time. The mutt had returned and had come to New Orleans.

"Tyler," He said. Elijah glanced between the two of them. Tyler glared at Klaus.

"Klaus," Elijah glanced at Klaus. Klaus nodded to Elijah knowing the question that was in his eyes. Elijah flashed away to track down the young wolf. Tyler and Klaus turned to face one another. Klaus could only see blood in his eyes. This time Klaus would end Tyler, for good.

Caroline stumbled to the ground. She could feel her body ache and scream for the liquid that she wished to not desire. She could feel the blood dripping down from her face. She pushed herself to stand up against a tree. She looked around wondering if the boy Tyler had followed her or his other friends. There was a crack of a branch and Caroline threw a punch at them. Only for her wrist to be caught in a man's grasp. He looked at her.

"I do apologize for scaring you." He said. "Rest assured I mean you no harm." He let go of her hand. She took him in. He was tall with hollow brown hair and sienna brown eyes. He wore a suit, which she couldn't help but think suited him. She always found a man looked good in a suit. She shook that thought out of her head and raised an eyebrow. "I am Elijah Mikaelson, Niklaus's older brother and an original vampire. I only wish to help you." He explained. Caroline swallowed hard.

"Caroline Forbes," She introduced herself. He gave her a friendly smile. Then he took in her appearance finally registering that there was blood on her face. He studied her for a moment. She knew that he realized what was going on now.

"Are you…" He trailed off. She slowly nodded. Hating the truth, but now she was one. And there was nothing that she could do. "Come, let's get you cleaned up and a blood bag." A chill went down her spine when she heard the word blood. She couldn't believe what was happening to her.

Caroline found herself sitting on the couch in the originals house drinking blood from a bag. Things couldn't get much worse. She was already getting strange looks from the blonde that had recently entered the room.

"May I help you?" She asked. The girl folded her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"The question is can I help you girl?" The other blonde retorted. There was dislike in her voice.

"Rebekah, be nice. This is Caroline Forbes, she was a werewolf that had been hiding in the city." Elijah explained. The girl called Rebekah gave him a look.

"And now she is a hybrid. How does it feel to be half vampire?" She asked. Caroline gave her a look. She already hating drinking from a blood bag. She had loved being a werewolf but now she was also a vampire. She didn't know how things could get any worse. "Couldn't we just send her home?" Rebekah complained.

"Send her home in this state? She is just a newly turned half vampire Rebekah, I would hate to find out what her family might think now. I mean it is somewhat impossible. As well as she has to get her thirst under control first. And who better to teach her than the originals." Rebekah rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest leaning in the doorway.

"Ok, ok I see you point Elijah." She said still throwing a few glares at the original specie she-wolf. The door opened and was slammed before someone entered the living room. Klaus entered the room and his gaze immediately went to Caroline who was still trying to control the blood that she was consuming. She kept thinking that she was drinking it too fast. Klaus stared at her.

"Niklaus," Elijah said. Caroline finished and looked at him.

"Are you alright?" Klaus asked. She glared at him.

"No," She growled. "Look at me, I am part bloodsucker now. My uncle will hate me, the witches I don't really care about them. My clan, my people they will think I am a disgrace to them." She spat.

"It will be alright." Klaus tried his best to comfort her. He was shocked though, he felt the need to comfort someone. It was quite strange. She was bringing feelings out of him that he didn't even know were there.

"You don't understand, I was the first born in almost what they described as a thousand years." She stood and began to pace.

"What do you mean 'first born in the last thousand years'?" Rebekah asked.

"I was the first wolf that actually was a true wolf." Elijah raised an eyebrow. "A true wolf is what was called almost by the witches almost two thousand years ago. To this day a witch still has documents on this. A true wolf or shifter is one that can turn whenever they wish without the pain. It was the original shifter. My uncle had been trying to protect because he knew that someday I could be able to take on Marcel. Every full moon when I would turn I would grow stronger, and more powerful. Besides that I can turn whenever I want the difference between me and a normal wolf is that I was born like this and I didn't have to kill anyone for it. My wolf and body began to connect when I was fifteen years old. The youngest change for anyone werewolf in the legends of the Shifters. I had been the witches and my werewolf clans weapon to bringing Marcel down. Now I am ruined." Klaus studied her.

"You can still turn into a wolf whenever you wish, and now your even stronger." She shook her head.

"You don't understand it isn't just about that, I really never wanted to be a vampire in the first place. My whole life I have kind of been taught to hate them. I have always disgusted them because of what they are. Dead bodies walking around with a curse in order to stay alive they must drink the blood of their victims. My grandparents had told me stories of vampires and kept the legend alive. But I hate Marcel more than anyone else."

"I'm sorry," Elijah spoke. She glanced at him. "You didn't deserve this. But I am afraid that there is nothing that can be done." She sighed.

"I have to go." She said. Klaus was about to protest when she flashed away using her new profound vampire speed. Klaus sighed and turned to his siblings before he flashed after her. Elijah and Rebekah glanced at one another.

"What's with him?" She asked. Elijah shrugged.

"Didn't you know, that girl happens to might be his mate." Rebekah's mouth dropped.

"What?"

"A witch, told him of her and why he was acting the way that he was acting. It is because she is possibly his mate. The only reason I say possibly is because Agnes had said such things, as well as in my long life I have never heard of such a thing. Although Niklaus does seem to chase after her, and she seems to have a fire in her. She never seemed afraid of him, or did she stand down. I believe that it might be true. I think Niklaus has met his match."

Caroline was sitting on top of the roof looking over the city. She let her foot dangle while she bent the other. She leaned back watching as the stars in the sky. And the cresant moon that was out tonight. She couldn't help but think of what had happened. She wasn't a werewolf anymore, well she was but half and was now also a vampire. She loved being a werewolf. She loved the feeling of freedom when she ran through the woods as a wolf. Not having a care in the world. She heard something. She sighed and realized who it was.

"You found me I see." She said. He moved to sit down next to her.

"I think you will find that I am quite good at tracking someone down love." He said.

"How do you do it?" She asked.

"Do what?" He asked confused.

"Be a hybrid? I mean I guess I understand about the power part. But to me being just a werewolf it was part of my nature. It was really who I was, and when I turned I felt more connected to not just my family, my parents, but with myself. Now I just feel like an abomination." She said. He nodded.

"You and me both." She turned to him.

"What do you mean?" She asked. He sighed.

"When I first became a hybrid, it was a thousand years ago. My mother was the original witch, she had turned my brother and sister into vampires as well as the rest of my siblings who happen to be dead now. I was out on a hunt, I was going to find a nice deer for dinner perhaps. But I would never get that chance. I instead found my neighbor walking about and when he cut himself on a branch I couldn't control myself and killed him. Once I had killed him something happened. My body was in pain and began breaking and shifting. I couldn't control myself and then I felt a set of new fangs along my vampire ones." Caroline watched him as he told the story fascinated. "And that's when my father knew. They chained me up while my mother Esther did the spell to bind my werewolf side so that it would never be activated. The truth hurt more though, because I was never really my father's son. My mother had been unfaithful; she had been with a man from the clan that we're werewolves, a few years after we had come to Virginia a thousand years ago. I am the product of her unfaithfulness."

"So if she bound your werewolf side, how are you one now?" She asked.

"I broke the curse you could say. After a thousand years I have finally broken the curse. Which makes me a hybrid and one of the most powerful beings in the world." He studied her for a moment. "What you said back at my house, it sounded like you thought your life wasn't worth it now. That your life was meaningless." She nodded.

"It is meaningless, it kind of has always been not just now." She explained. He was shocked to hear her words. She was so very different from anyone he had ever met. She was strong, beautiful, and for some reason he just felt that she was somehow light to him. How could she think such a thing? "I think this just made it more permanent." Klaus shook his head.

"I have thought about this once or twice over the century's truth to be told. But I will let you in on a little secret," She turned to him there eyes meeting one another's. They stared into each other's eyes. He smiled at her. "There is a whole world out there waiting for you. Great cities, much like this one. And art, music, culture." He glanced at her charm bracelet that her uncle had given her for her sixteenth birthday. He flicked the werewolf charm. "Genuine beauty and you could have it all. You could have a thousand more birthdays or you can die." She stared at him. His words pierced her soul, and she felt her eyes watering because she finally was aware that she didn't want to die. And now what she really wanted was actually to live. She wanted to be eternal. And she now had an idea of what she wanted to do. She had been slowly giving up on her life since everything had happened in New Orleans. But now perhaps she had a very good idea what to do. And it was all thanks to this man that stood before her. She swallowed hard.

"I don't want to die." She said. He nodded and gave her a smile.

"Allow me to help you with your blood lust sweetheart. That will be the first thing that needs to be done before you can be around other people." He said. She nodded. She didn't know what would happen, but she was sure of one thing. She felt that Klaus and her had an understanding. As well as she seemed to be developing strong feelings for him. But she wasn't sure if they were positive or negative. She could say though that she was finding herself a friend and what was more shocking was that it was the original hybrid. She looked up at the sky before noticing the moon once more and knowing something else as well. Everything that happened today, it wasn't over. She had a bad feeling that they would face more problems and new dangers and not just by Marcel. New Orleans was a magnet for the supernatural and danger. This wasn't over, not yet at least. In fact it was only just the beginning.

Notes: So here is part 3 that I have been meaning to post. But someone had asked for me to post it soon. So I had. Helimoen this was for you. Sorry about the delay. I have nearly three essays to do this week. Been pretty busy. If anyone was has any recommendations for Kennett, Elejah…and many others feel free to recommend. I can't gurantee that I will have them up anytime soon. Perhaps Friday since I will have all my essays in by then. Anyways enjoy. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 25


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Hey guys so here is Elejah. I felt like doing one.

Truth or a Lie

Elena was sitting on her bed thinking about last night. She hadn't seen Elijah in so long. She was happy to see him, unlike Klaus or Rebekah or any of the other originals, Elijah happened to be her favorite among them. She always felt safe with him, and respected. Something that the Salvatore brothers seemed to lack especially Damon. It was like she was weak and useless, that she couldn't make decisions on her own or for them to be respected. But Elijah did this, he was always kind and considerate of her. And not to mention she always got this strange feeling around him. She never knew what she was feeling because it was different then she had ever felt before. She sighed and walked downstairs cleaning up the dishes from the night before. That's when there was a knock at her door, she raised an eyebrow and dried off her hands before walking to the door. She really hoped that it wasn't Stefan or Damon right now. She wasn't sure if she was in the mood for babysitting. But when she answered the door, she merely found an envelope with a box. She raised an eyebrow and looked around before grabbing it and bringing it inside. She placed it on her bed and looked at the invitation. It read Elena Gilbert in eloquent handwriting. She opened it and read:

_ Elena Gilbert,_

_ You are hereby invited to a ball of the Mikaelson Family. _

_-The Mikaelsons _

She raised an eyebrow before turning it over and finding writing on the back.

_Lovely Elena, I recalled last night when we were out for coffee you were eyeing this dress. I hope you come to my families ball. I am sure you will look beautiful in it. _

_-Elijah_

Unforntatly Elijah's handwriting wasn't the only one that was there. There was also a note from Esther. She didn't know who Damon and Stefan thought was worse. Elijah or Esther? She would have to say Esther, but she had seen how deadly Elijah could be. I mean his own impression on people was ripping out there hearts. Which was quite scary the first time that she had seen him. Going against Damon and Stefan's wishes when they told her that she couldn't go. She enters the originals house. Damon and Stefan are the first to greet her mad that she didn't stay home but there isn't anything that they can do about it now.

It's later when Elena is having a drink and Elijah walks up to her. She gives him a smile.

"Hello Elena, you look even more beautiful than I had thought you would." He said. She could feel heat in her cheeks. He grabbed a drink himself and took a sip.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She said. He nodded to her. She glanced towards the dancers that were still dancing. She could see Caroline dancing with Klaus which was rather odd for some reason because she kept thinking that they looked like a couple. But even she knew that Klaus didn't feel anything and Caroline was still kind of with Tyler really. He noticed this and turned to her.

"Care to for dance Miss Gilbert?" He asked. She glanced to him shocked by his request. But none of the less put her glass down and placing her hand in his with a smile.

"I would love to." She said. Elijah smiled and brought her to the dance floor. He placed his right hand on the middle of her back pushing her closer to him. While she placed her right hand on his shoulder. Elijah grasped her hand in his and they slowly began to dance. Feeling his touch with his hands sparked heat through her veins. She felt those feelings rushing up inside of her. She was still unfamiliar with them. As they swayed to the music, Elijah spoke.

"Elena, I heard that my mother requested to speak with you." He said. She looked up at him.

"Yes, do you know what she wants to speak to me about?" She asked. Elijah shook his head.

"I don't know things have been quite strange around here. My mother has forgiven Niklaus for everything that he has done to his family." She raised an eyebrow.

"Are you saying that you think that it is all an act?" Elijah shook his head frustrated.

"I don't know the whole thing has me suspicions, it has me asking questions that I thought I would never ask." He stopped dancing with her and looked her straight in the eye. "Elena can I trust you to tell me what my mother wished to speak to you about?" He asked. She didn't hesitate and nodded.

"Of course," He gave her a smile.

"Thank you," She glanced to Esther leaving for her room.

"I will find you after." She said. Elijah nodded and watched her leave. He couldn't help but worry about her. He had come to liking Elena a great deal more then he thought. He was worried that his mother might do something to her. And knowing his mother she could do something to her that would be nothing of what he could do. She was a witch after all. He was going to have to trust that she would be alright. As well as he shouldn't be worried for her. He shouldn't even care about her, besides she already had to potential suitors fighting for her heart, soul and love. And he had promised himself that he would never fall in love again. Especially with another Petrova. But Elena wasn't like any of the other Petrova's. She was her own person, a different kind of person. She was kind, selfless, compassionate, and caring. He had come to feel drawn to her through who she was, not her appearance.

Elena gawked at Esther. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She wanted to kill the originals. She knew that they were trying to kill Klaus and she didn't mind that part but why all of them? Elijah didn't deserve this. Though this didn't stop Elena from giving Esther her blood in means of the spell. Now Elena left, knowing she was the one that had just sentenced their death sentences. Had she betrayed Elijah? She knew that it was the only way to kill Klaus but she was already starting to feel guilty. She made her way into the ball room where everyone was gathering around waiting for Esther's toast. The toast that would link all the originals together as one.

"Elena," She swallowed hard hearing his voice. She couldn't stop herself from turning to him. She shouldn't say anything she knew but she didn't know what to do. "My mother how was she?" He asked.

"Intense."

"She definitely seems to have that affect on people. What did she wish to speak to you about?" Elijah asked. Elena glanced to Esther who was standing on the stairs getting ready to make the toast. "Elena, should I be concerned about my mother's intentions?" He asked once again. She turned to him and shook her head.

"No, she just wanted to apologize for trying to have me killed." She said with a reassuring smile. Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"I would like to make a toast." Esther began. They turned to her. "Waiters are coming around with champagne. Nothing brings me greater joy then to see my family back together as one again. I want to thank you, for making this a spectacular evening. Cheers." Elena swallowed hard looking at Elijah as he grabbed a glass for her and himself. The gentleman that he always was to her. She couldn't help but stop herself feeling the guilt eating away at her and she knew she couldn't do this to him. Not him.

"Elijah," She whispered. She knew that he could hear her. He raised an eyebrow. And watched her glance to her glass and shake her head. She tried to mouth don't drink it. Elijah seemed to pick up on what she was getting at and pretended to swallow the drink but he didn't really. She felt her guilt disappearing. Happy that she had stopped him. When it was over Elena grabbed his hand and dragged him outside away from the ball. As far as she could go without being in earshot of any unwanted ears. She sighed and turned to him. "I couldn't let you do it." She confessed. Elijah was confused.

"Do what?" He asked.

"Drink the champagne." She explained.

"Elena, would you mind explaining to me what is going on?" He asked. She nodded.

"Esther, is planning on killing Klaus." Elijah nodded.

"So she is, well I guess I knew that this was coming. Although I see why you wouldn't have wanted to tell-

"It's not just Klaus, it's not just Klaus that she wants to kill." He stared at her.

"She wants to kill us all doesn't she? Well I can't say I am not surprised. I knew that you were lying to me about something." She is about to question him but he cuts her off. "I could hear your heartbeat. It jumps when you being dishonest with me. It seems she wishes to undo the evil that she created." She swallowed hard. Apparently her heartbeat could give out when she was lying and she hadn't even noticed.

"Elijah I am so sorry, but I stopped you from drinking that champagne. I didn't want this to happen. At least not to you." She said. He looked at her.

"Thank you dear Elena for telling."

_"Elena!" _Elena heard her name called. Elijah nodded.

"I believe that you friends are about to make their way home. I thank you again for telling me Elena. And I bid you goodnight." Before she could react he kissed her cheek lightly as a means of thanks and appreciation before he turned and walked back to the house. Elena touched her cheeks suddenly starting to recognize something. Was she crushing on the eldest original brother? Elena couldn't see herself denying this and knew that it was true. She had feelings for Elijah but she would never know how he felt because in just two days time he would be gone.

Notes: So there is Elejah for you. I hope you enjoyed it. Kind of sad but there is something thriving between them. But with a lot of complications in their path. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 26


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Welcome to New Orleans Part 2

Recap: Rebekah leave for New Orleans with an unlikely person. Caroline. Caroline heads down to New Orleans with Rebekah after some things go down in Mystic Falls for the last three months. She finds out that Hayley is pregnant with Klaus's child. That Klaus and Hayley slept together. Elijah has been daggered and Marcel has him. Rebekah asks Caroline for help to get her older brother back. Caroline finally comes to somewhat of an understanding with Hayley being pregnant with Klaus's child. Or is she? Caroline then tells Klaus that she is going to be getting an apartment if she's staying. Klaus and Caroline get closer.

Searching for an apartment would have been easier if Klaus wasn't so picky. At least with if being in the French Quarter near the other vampires and Marcel.

"If you don't insist on staying at the manor, and wish to have an apartment. I have two conditions love." She folded her arms across her chest.

"What are the conditions?" He smirked.

"One, you will live close to me and two I can visit whenever I want." She sighed and thought about this. She was sure that she wasn't going to get a better deal since she really didn't want to share the same house with Hayley there. She was still having a hard time seeing Hayley especially since she was pregnant with Klaus's baby. Every time she looked she was reminded of the fact that Klaus had slept with Hayley. And it would hurt her, more then anyone knew. She was good at hiding her feelings but with Klaus it was starting to become harder. He seemed to know her somehow more than her friends did. He always seemed to care about her. She shook her head shoving that thought out of her mind.

"Deal," She said. Caroline had chosen a nice one bedroom apartment. Although it was bigger then she thought it was. She actually felt like she was starting her life, on her own. She was starting to become a responsible adult, well she would still remain seventeen forever though. Caroline took a look around. She would have to touch up the apartment a little with her touch. At least more importantly her bedroom.

"What do you think?" Klaus asked. As she looked around. She smiled. She felt like a kid again getting a new toy or something. She hopped down on the couch leaning back testing the softness. She nodded.

"I love it." She said. She turned to Klaus. "Thank you," She said. Klaus nodded.

"Of course love," The door opened and in walked Rebekah. She didn't even bother knocking. "Hello sister," Rebekah glared at him.

"Hello sister? That's all you have to say Nik? You gave Elijah to Marcel, I never thought that you would have done something that low." She snapped. Klaus sighed.

"Hello Rebekah," Caroline said. Rebekah gave a smile to her friend and walked over.

"Nice place Caroline, perhaps a few changes maybe." She said flopping on the couch with her. Klaus rolled his eyes. Girls, he thought always looking to style something up.

"Well I have pressing matters to attend to."

"Such as finally getting our brother back," Rebekah said. Klaus gave her a look.

"What's the plan?" Caroline asked.

"Well plan A is to ask Marcel for Elijah back, and plan B is war." Caroline gave him a look.

"Do you always have to resort to killing people?" She asked. Klaus gave her a look.

"Love, plan A is to ask and if he doesn't there will be war. What is wrong with that?"

"Well perhaps a trade would be better," Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Caroline, this isn't Mystic Falls. Vampires here are far older and don't play by your friends standards of rules. New Orleans is a dangerous place much worse than Mystic Falls. It really makes Mystic Falls a playground compared to New Orleans. Much more powerful creatures are here. Don't forget Caroline this is still the supernatural capital of the world." Rebekah said. Caroline sighed.

"Fine, I still don't think everything should result in killing all the time."

"Give it a week and you will see that's all there is here. Always someone wanting power and they will kill to get it. Remember vampires are in power right now over witches. You would think that they were the ones in power. But they're not." Rebekah had recently explained along with Klaus what was going on in New Orleans. And Caroline had promised Rebekah that she would help them retrieve Elijah. And she would live up to that promise.

"Well seeing as you two are making yourselves at home, I will go to speak with Marcel on this matter." Rebekah just rolled her eyes.

"Ah see yah later and thanks again." Klaus nodded and smiled to her before leaving. Once he was gone Rebekah groaned.

"So what's between you and my brother?" She asked. Caroline's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Don't what me, I know my brother fancies you. But knowing you, I thought you would be holding a grudge against my brother for sleeping with the werewolf girl." Caroline shrugged.

"I'm fine," She got up and moved to grab her bags and place them in her room.

"Ooo sounds like someone is not completely forgiven my brother for his indiscretions." Caroline swallowed hard. She had always told herself that was what she wanted. She wanted him to stop perusing her. But now after everything it was starting to hurt to even think about any of this. What if Klaus had moved on from her? She always did seem to stand in the way of her life and happiness.

"I'm fine, if Klaus wants to be with Hayley then it's fine by me." Caroline scoffed. Rebekah shook her head.

"My god, are you so blind. You don't get it do you?" Caroline turned to her confused. "My brother is practically falling at his knees for you. He has never tried to win a girl's affections like this. You think if he just wanted to sleep with you he would do this? No, if my brother just wanted to sleep with you, he could have. And he would never keep up this game for so long. He would have moved on to the next girl. Trust me he wanted to kill Hayley twice and I had to stop him. Well you have also wanted to kill Hayley. But I think that is because you were jealous." Caroline turned to her annoyed.

"Jealous? Of Klaus? You have to an idiot to think that." Rebekah shook her head and watched Caroline as she began hanging up her clothes in her closet.

"Deny it all you want, but you feel something for my brother I know it. I think that you might even be in denial." Caroline shook her head.

"You're crazy."

"Sure, I'm crazy and that why you're crazy about my brother." Caroline groaned. Couldn't she just drop this? Rebekah glanced over to see Caroline pull out some lacey lingerie and couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. Caroline shrugged and placed them in a draw.

"Women these days wear such inappropriate clothing and undergarments." Rebekah commented. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Like you don't," Rebekah sighed.

"Yes, well I am not particular use to it. But apparently it is the latest fashion in that Victorian Secrets or whatever bloody company that it's called."

"Victoria Secret, I happen to like wearing sexy lingerie." Caroline said. Rebekah sighed when her phone beeped.

"Oh great…"

"What?" Caroline asked.

"Nik texted me and said that Marcel is throwing a Masquerade ball and wants us to attend." She groaned. She would have to put up with Marcel. She was really close to wanting to rip his heart out of his chest.

"What of Elijah? Did he get him back?" Caroline asked. Rebekah shook her head.

"Marcel refuses so time for plan B. First were going shopping."

Caroline and Rebekah had grabbed some outfits for the Masquerade Ball when the blonde girl named Camille walked up. Caroline had seen her talk to Klaus before. Rebekah turned to the other blonde.

"Hello Camille, I have been meaning to speak with you." Camille raised an eyebrow and glanced at Caroline.

"Yes Rebekah and what about?" she asked. She didn't really trust Klaus's sister. Not that she trusted Klaus either. Caroline was quite confused with what was going on.

"I just wanted to invite you to the Masquerade Ball that Marcel is throwing. I thought that you would enjoy something like that. And you could use a break from school that's for sure." Camille raised an eyebrow.

"Marcel is throwing a Masquerade Ball?" Rebekah nodded.

"Yes and I am sure that he really would want you to come if you can of course." Camille thought about this. It would be some fun, and it would be good to get out.

"Alright that sounds nice. I suppose if I am invited I will come." Rebekah smiled a fake smile.

"Great, hope to see you there." She said. Caroline and Rebekah turned and walked down the sidewalk.

"What was that about?" Caroline asked. Rebekah shrugged.

"We needed a distraction. Who better then Camille that has taken Marcel' s interest. It's almost ironic really, it kind of reminds me of the time when you distracted my brother." Caroline blinked twice and remembered that. Damon had called her and asked her to lure Klaus outside so that Alaric could stab Kol. It had worked, which she found was shocking actually. She had thought that she wouldn't have been able to. She had almost felt flattered though she knew that this had to stop. She would not fall for him, and she was too smart to be seduced by him.

Klaus was getting a drink as usual. He really hoped Rebekah would hurry up because he didn't want the plan to fail. Camille had arrived in an angel outfit, she stood out it seemed. It even grabbed Klaus's attention just to see her in the outfit. He supposed that it suited her. Marcel walked up to him just as Camille was walking through the doorway. He could only stare.

"She's stunning," He said. Klaus glanced at him. "So are we still sharing, because I think I would like to be taking her all to myself tonight?" Klaus was about to answer when he heard her voice. It was like an angels as usual. She wore a long rouge red sheik dress; her golden hair was in elegant curls that was somewhat up and down. With a golden metal lace mask with crystal rim stones around the circle of the eyes. Klaus moved away from the bar and walked over to Caroline leaving Marcel quite confused. Wondering who this girl was, he had never seen her around here before. Klaus smiled walking towards her. Caroline swallowed hard as she entered. Because unfortunately for her Rebekah had walked off to get a drink somewhere.

"Good evening," It was like history was replaying itself. She had remembered him saying that to her before. Klaus smiled, unlike Camille he seemed to love the red dress on her. It seemed to represent her somehow. Caroline gave him a small smile, as history was perhaps about to replay itself. But instead of saying the words she had said on that night when she had attended his families ball she said something different.

"Good evening," She said back.

"So what excuse do you have for attending this party with me?" She smirked.

"Well I am sure I could think of a lot of excuses. Like it was either pizza or lobster." Klaus chuckled remembered her telling him something similar to that at the ball. She had been brushing off all attempts to try and have a good time with him. But now Caroline was starting to let go. Her friends really didn't have a say neither did Tyler. And it all was the one person that she thought would have been there for her since childhood. I guess some things changed, remembering her hurtful words towards Caroline.

"How about a dance love?" He held out his hand. She glanced to it then back to him. "Come now love I won't bite promise." Klaus smirked. "Come on I dare you." He always knew how to taunt her. She couldn't resist a dare. She scoffed and rolled her eyes before taking his hand. He smiled and led her to dance floor. Caroline noticed Rebekah glaring at the dark skinned man with Camille. They were dancing quite close to one another. Either Rebekah really hated Camille or she hated the man. Because if looks could kill they would sure be dead. Klaus placed his hand on Caroline's waist and Caroline couldn't help but feel that his touch was burning her somehow. His touch sparked up her neurons which was quite strange to her since the previous boys that she had dated really. They swayed with the music. "I'm really happy you stayed." He said. Instead of looking away from him like last time when she had dance with him. She actually gave him her full attention. Which shocked Klaus, she had always tried to avoid eye contact with him. She gave him a small smile.

"Well, it's not so bad here. It's quite nice actually. I mean besides all the supernatural drama here. But at least it's a little easier to deal with then Mystic Falls." Meaning 'her'. She thought. Drama always revolved around her.

"Well I hope you do enjoy it here." He said. "Can I ask what possessed you to actually agree to coming?"

"I already told you, things weren't working out back home." She said. She really didn't want to get into this right now.

"There has to be another reason to why you're here? I didn't think that you would ever let go of the mutt-Tyler in the end." she sighed. "Was it your friends as well?" She didn't say anything. "Ah so it was, tell me was it Damon or Elena?" Caroline looked at him. "Elena?"

"It's nothing."

"Ah so it was your friend. Tell me what she did?" Caroline shook her head.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Elena and I…are not friends anymore. End of story." Klaus sighed and took the hint.

"Well I guess on to much more interesting topics then. Like how ravishing you look as usual." Caroline felt heat in her cheeks.

"Thanks…" Klaus was shocked to hear that she took the compliment. And didn't try to brush it off with hostility or annoyance. "You don't look so bad yourself."

Klaus had gone to talk with Marcel while Caroline and Rebekah meet up with Sophie a witch. Sophie is doing a locator spell to find Elijah.

"Did it work?" Rebekah asked. "Where is Elijah?" Sophie shook her head.

"Something is wrong."Caroline and Rebekah glance at one another only to enter the party again and find it looking as if there was a blood bath. Caroline looked at Klaus who was standing with Marcel. Rebekah gritted her teeth.

_"You saved my life." _Marcel said. _"Thank you," _

_"Yes, well mate I was hoping since I had saved your life you owe me. I would like my brother back in exchange for saving your life."_Klaus said.Marcel nodded.

_"Of course." _ Marcel walked off to talk to his nightwalkers while Rebekah marched over to Klaus. She shoved him.

"What have you done?" She asked. "I was having Sophie do the spell to find Elijah." She began. Caroline followed behind.

"Easy Rebekah, I have saved my friend." Klaus grabbed her arm and dragged her outside. She ripped her arm away and turned to him with her arms folded. Caroline followed behind.

"Klaus what did you do?" Caroline asked.

"I saved Marcel's life. I earned his trust. Therefore he will give me back Elijah." Rebekah shook her head.

"We could have ended this. We could have stopped Marcel's rule." She snarled. Klaus glared at her.

"If the witches had taken down Marcel then they would take Davina and use her as a weapon against us. They would have turned on us the moment that Marcel was out of the way." He said.

"Who's Davina?" Caroline asked.

"A powerful witch, she is sixteen and is Marcel's secret weapon you could say." Klaus explained. Rebekah shook her head angry with what she had heard. She turned away and Caroline couldn't but know that Klaus kind of did what he wanted.

"She's right, you always do what you want, no matter what it costs anyone else." Caroline said. Caroline turned to follow Rebekah down the sidewalk. She was glad there wasn't major bloodshed but Klaus still did what he wanted no matter the costs of others.

Caroline sighed sitting on the couch in sweats and a tank. She was scrolling through her phone. Only four messages. Two from the supposed Stefan Salvatore her best friend who had been acting strange these pass few months. Matt, and her mother. She sighed. Not surprised that she didn't get any others. There was a knock at her door. Caroline stood up and pulled her light jacket on before walking to the door. She opened it to find Klaus standing there.

"Klaus, what are you doing-

"What would you have had me done?" He asked. She was confused.

"I'm sorry what?" She asked.

"What would you have had me do tonight?" Caroline thought about this.

"I don't understand what you mean."

"Was there another way that I could have done in the situation?" He asked. Caroline knew what he was talking about. But was shocked that he was asking for her opinion. She thought about this, what would have been better.

"I may not have the answer Klaus, but I would have tried to avoid having to kill anyone. I understand that you wanted Elijah back and he is your family. I know that. But in all fairness, you know I don't kill anyone. Unless it came down to someone I loved. And I guess I was little harsh on you earlier. I mean you were just trying to get your brother back. Perhaps we all get our hands bloody when we try to protect the people we care about. I'm sorry I was harsh on you, but you should really know that everything you do has an effect on everyone. Even people that you don't care for. Consider this just a part of getting your family back." Klaus smiled somewhat happy to hear that she didn't truly hate him for what he did. He didn't know why but he couldn't take her being mad at him. "Can I ask you something?" She said. Klaus nodded. "Why is my opinion so important to you?" Klaus was taken aback by the question. He remembered asking Damon of all people for advice because he saw that Elena always forgave him for the things that he did. And he knew that Caroline wouldn't have forgiven him for the things that he has done. All though she did somewhat, it may have taken time but she did. He just hated the idea of disappointing her since then. But then he realized that perhaps he would always disappoint her.

"Because of you,"

Notes: So there you have it. Another chapter. I am thinking of making this into a story. I would have gone more into detail with Caroline and Rebekah working together but I kind rushed the plot a little I think. This is how the episode went I mean there was no Caroline. But I was trying to bring out some of the story line really. So reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 27


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline had never thought that it would end like this. She swallowed hard, her wrists bound in vervein ropes as were Stefan's and Elena's. She struggled against them. She glanced to Stefan who sighed and to Elena who had tears in her eyes. She then looked out to the many Travelers that were surrounding them. She had tried to help Stefan escape but they were caught and brought back here against their will. They were powerless against the Travelers, as well as they had captured Elena now too. Caroline and Stefan had been caught by a new Traveler who seemed much more powerful than the others just individually. She thought she heard one of the Travelers call him Ivan. He didn't need the Travelers help to bring Stefan and Caroline to the ground. All he had to do was flick his wrist and he was able to snap their necks at the same time. They had woken to the burn of vervein tied around their wrists along with finding Elena next to them. The warlock called Ivan stood up and faced his fellow Travelers. Speaking in a language that none of them knew. But they could make out one word or name. Markos. Ivan nodded for the man by Stefan to bring forth the first doppelganger.

"Bring forth the doppelganger of Silas the first Immortal being." He commanded. The Traveler nodded and grabbed Stefan by the neck hauling him over to where Ivan stood.

"Stefan!" Caroline and Elena cried as they struggled to try and get free to help him.

"Silence." Ivan said to them. Elena shook with tears in her eyes. Caroline could feel tears were coming too. But she refused to give up just yet. She used her leg to try and kick the Traveler that was holding her down onto the ground. She was successful. But what she hadn't counted on was for Ivan to raise his hand and fire erupted around Caroline. She now stood in the middle of a circle of fire. "Be a good little vampire and stay put." He said.

"Caroline," Elena whispered to her in tears as she looked at Stefan. "I can't…" Elena was still struggling with her restraints. But she couldn't break them. The Travelers began to chant now as the man named Ivan grabbed a dagger and dipped it into Stefan's blood that they had drained from both Stefan and Elena. The dagger shimmered slightly with the blood. Stefan was being held as the dagger went to his throat. Both girls struggled to try and help their friend but it was no use and it was too late. The blade slit his throat. Even his vampirism couldn't save him from the power of the dagger. For it was an ancient dagger, used in only this sacred ritual. He fell to ground with a thud. Caroline shook her head feeling a tear stream down her cheek. Elena was grabbed next and brought over to Ivan. Caroline yet again tried to think of some way to help her friend.

"Stop! Please!" Caroline begged. To no avail the Travelers wouldn't listen to her.

"Sorry little vampire but this is necessary. The ritual must be completed." Ivan stated. Caroline shook her head and tried to figure out some way to get out of the fire. Ivan raised the dagger and struck Elena in the chest.

"No!" Caroline cried out. Elena's body slowly turned grey, veins emerging on her skin. The flames on the torches grew, and the ring of fire around Caroline died. Caroline tried to launch herself at Ivan but he grabbed her with ease.

"Just because you're a vampire doesn't mean you fast or strong enough to handle me." He said. "Let me tell you a little secret, I do not like vampires. But your sacrifice will make the spell stronger." He said. "Your heart will make the ritual permanent."

Klaus was talking on the phone with Elijah. Recently Elijah had actually got into a fight with a werewolf that Klaus had to bring him out of. Because he was causing a scene. It was unlike his brother to do so, since he was the impulsive one truth to be told. But not just that, Elijah had been asking him about the witch Guinevere. He had seen Klaus spending his time with her lately.

"_And what of the witch Guinevere?" _He asked. Klaus rolled his eyes. But before he could speak, he heard a scream. Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"I'll call you back Elijah." He said hanging up the phone. He didn't understand what was going on. But he had this feeling, he just needed to go to that scream, to that person. He flashed away heading into the Cities of the Dead. The cursed cemetery that he had been trapped in with his siblings. Elijah and Rebekah, he had been trying to kill Rebekah that day. He knew it was wrong that he had tried to kill his sister permanently at least. But he was angry, angry that she would have brought Mikael here to kill him. Klaus moved through the graves, wondering if it just had been his imagination. He jumped up onto one of the mausoleum, looking around for anything or anyone who had screamed. He looked to see a crowd of people or what he thought were people surrounding a man and a girl. When the girl looked up, he couldn't believe who it was. It was Caroline Forbes the girl of his affections although that was a lie he knew it was more than that. He felt much more for her. He couldn't help but recall the last time they saw each other. She had confessed her feelings for him, and had kissed him. As well as he finally was able to get a chance to be with her. He had slept with many women, but Caroline was truly the only woman that he had made love to. His eyes widened when he realized what was happening. He looked to see a dagger raised in the man's hands as another held Caroline at bay. He could see her struggling. No! He thought. He wouldn't lose Caroline. She was the only thing that he come to wish to live for. Klaus had never cared about anyone, until her. She had become so much to him, and now he knew he could never let her go. Not truly, still regretting making that promise to never come back to Mystic Falls to her. Without a second thought he flashed into the clearing, his whole body screaming to save Caroline. He threw the man that was holding the dagger at Caroline to the side before grabbing the dagger from the man and shoved it into his stomach. He grunted and let Caroline go, before the crowd could turn against him instantly now telling that they were witches because of the symbols. He scooped Caroline up into his arms and flashed her out of the cemetery. Klaus didn't stop, until they got to his house. Lighting flashed in the sky overhead along with the rumble of thunder. It began to pour down on them before Klaus entered his house. He brought Caroline into the kitchen and set her down on the counter. Tears streamed down Caroline's face as Klaus grabbed the ropes that stung his hands slightly and ripped it off. She hissed in pain feeling the vervien still sting against her skin. They had been so tight that it had left marks. Klaus didn't have any blood bags to offer her, so he bit his wrist.

"Drink love," He said. At first she was about to protest before she gave in. She drank his blood and her wrists healed immediately. With a last gulp she finished and broke away. "Caroline, what happened?" He asked. She shook her head before she burst into tears. Burying her face in his chest. She didn't care if this was wrong, she didn't care about anything. She just needed him to hold her. Klaus was shocked by this but wrapped his arms around her trying to soothe. He didn't know what had happened, but he did remember seeing bodies there. He didn't press her any further that night knowing that she was devastated. Little did either of them know but Elijah had walked into the room. He was shocked to see his brother comforting the girl that looked almost like she had lost everything. He left without another word. That night Klaus brought Caroline up to his room and laid her on the bed when she became exhausted from her tears. He wasn't going to leave her, but she had panicked when she thought he was leaving.

"Please…stay…" She pleaded with him. Klaus nodded. He had been just going to sit in the chair across the room and watch her. Not sure if she wanted him there at all really. But she tugged him into bed with her. Klaus removed his jacket and shoes before lying on the bed. He tried to keep his space from her, knowing that she was vulnerable right now. But she refused to keep any space between them. She moved closer to him and rested her head on his chest needing to feel him. He seemed to be the only one to comfort her. Klaus wrapped his arms around her to bring her closer before falling asleep.

Elena gasped awake to find Stefan awake next to her. She looked at him confused thinking that she had been dead. But clearly not permanently. Stefan swallowed hard.

"What happened?" She asked.

"We were sacrificed you could say." He said.

"What happened to Caroline?" He shook his head.

"I don't know. Maybe she escaped. Look Elena I don't know what's going on but this guy Ivan. I don't think he is the one that we have to worry about." She shook her head confused.

"Then who?" She asked.

"I only have a name."

"Who Stefan?" He swallowed hard before speaking.

"Markos."

Notes: So here is another drabble. The reason I am posting this is because I am thinking about making this a story. It was supposed to 5x17. The ritual takes place in New Orleans because of the cites of the dead being the main point of the dead and supernatural. That's how Klaus happens to be there. I saw a few pictures of something like this. And put it into what I wish would happen. Cause Caroline really needs to get her ass on the show. I hate this witch Guinevere, she is trying to steal Caroline's man. Anyway reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter28


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Ok guys I had a little brain storming. This is about all the originals really. Some Klaroline. Some Elejah. And perhaps some Kennett. Stebekah Humor really.

Elijah walked into Kol's room. Which was probably the biggest mistake from the beginning. Elijah had been looking for his cuff links for his shirt. Kol had thought he was being funny by stealing them. Elijah shook his head, his brother was such a child sometimes. He searched the bedroom till he found a book under his pillow. He raised an eyebrow and picked up the book. He read the title, before deciding to see what Kol was reading. He raised an eyebrow as he read further and further into the book.

Meanwhile Klaus and Caroline were on the couch in the living room watching TV. They weren't really paying attention to what was on, even though Caroline had wanted to. Klaus kept kissing her neck, making it difficult for her to focus on anything else. They had left their bedroom an hour ago. Caroline didn't want to be the girl that spent all her time in bed with her boyfriend. But Klaus didn't seem to be complaining really. Kol always teased them saying they were nothing but horny teenagers. Although he stopped when Caroline said that he spent a week in his room with Bonnie. She even said that she saw her friend only once and that was in the middle of the night when she was getting a blood bag.

"Klaus…" He smirked against her skin.

"Perhaps we should take this elsewhere if you wish. But I wouldn't think you would be happy being that were not the only ones here." Knowing that Elijah and Stefan were somewhere in the house. Bonnie and Kol, were out on a date that would probably last an hour at the most. On the other hand, Elena and Rebekah had gone out shopping. It was hard to believe that the girls were actually getting along. Caroline had come up almost four months later after their meeting in the woods. She had decided to give Klaus a chance. Although Caroline protested, Rebekah was sure that Caroline had been jealous of Guinevere flirting with Klaus. Especially when Klaus had reciprocated. But that was when Caroline didn't know that Klaus was using her as a pawn. She actually didn't mind someone being used as a pawn for war only because it was 'her'. Elena had also arrived after Hayley had lost the baby. It had been a miscarriage, and shortly after that she left to be with her werewolf clan and her mate Jackson despite leaving Elijah with a broken heart. Hayley did admit that she had cared about Elijah, but she just knew that Jackson and her were meant to be. When Elena had come she had been the one to comfort him, and they slowly became closer. Stefan and Rebekah had met up in Chicago after she called him. When he had arrived in New Orleans, it wasn't just him looking for Rebekah's love though. Marcel had also been fighting for Rebekah. And it was kind of still presently going on. Rebekah said that she hated that they were fighting over her, but Caroline knew she was secretly enjoying the attention. As for Bonnie and Kol, that one was still a big shocker. When Kol had come back from the dead, it seemed that Bonnie had been seeing Kol for a long while and two had grown closer. Now being able to touch, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Rebekah complained that she didn't know who was worse, Klaus and Caroline or Kol and Bonnie. Between the two of them, it was hard to tell.

"Klaus, I am trying to watch." She complained. Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Nothing is bloody on Caroline." She pouted.

"But I was actually really interested in it." Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"Really, more interesting than this." He said. He kissed her, she was about to kiss him back but he moved away. She groaned.

"Klaus." He shook his head.

"No, let's get back to watching your show."

"You're an ass," She said before flashing to straddle his waist, kissing him with hunger. Klaus smiled against her lips before wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her closer.

"Oh come on," A voice said. "Really guys?" Caroline broke apart from Klaus and turned to Stefan. A blush rose in her cheeks. Klaus groaned annoyed hoping Stefan would still be upstairs.

"Sorry Stefan," He rolled his eyes.

"I know there is still a lot of sexual tension between you two, but could you two keep your hands off of each other for at least an hour or two." He shook his head. "Rebekah's right, you are animals." He said sitting down and changing the channel to what appeared to be the Godfather. Caroline sighed and got off Klaus after pressing a kiss to his cheek. Klaus pouted watching her move away from him. He was still thinking of different ways that he could kill Stefan. Seeing how he had ruined his moment with Caroline. He folded his arms across his chest glaring at him. Stefan rolled his eyes. "Get by an hour, then you two and kiss and do whatever you want."

Caroline took a sip of her blood bag before she noticed something in Elijah's and Elena's room. She knew it probably wasn't right to go in his room. But something familiar caught her eye. She walked in and grabbed it off the table to read the cover. Caroline's eyes widened when she read the title.

Elena, Rebekah, Bonnie and Kol entered the house. Kol who was already grabbing Bonnie and lifting her in to his arms as he flashed to his room. Rebekah groaned.

"Bloody animals!" She yelled. She could hear Kol's laughter upstairs. They entered the living room where Stefan, Klaus and Elijah were. Elijah was just emerging into the room as they had. Caroline right behind him with the book.

"Ah Elijah…" Elijah turned to her.

"Yes Miss Forbes," He said. Elena glanced over at her friend who looked slightly embarrassed for some reason.

"Is this book yours?" She handed him the cursed book that he wished to any god or spirit that he had never read.

"What the bloody hell is fifty shades of grey?" Rebekah asked. "It doesn't sound like something you would read Elijah." Elena's eyes widened as did Stefan's. Elijah swallowed hard feeling put upon the spot. Klaus was just as confused.

"Elijah I never took you for a guy that spent his time reading sex." Elena mumbled. Elijah swallowed hard.

"I am not -I did not." Elijah protested.

"Elijah," Rebekah shook her head. "I had always known you were a virgin until Elena. But I didn't know that you were that desperate." Elijah glared at her.

"Actually Rebekah, I have been with quite a few women and you know it." Elijah shook his head and glanced to Elena apologetically. It was awkward and not something Elena wanted to hear. She didn't want to hear about his ex-girlfriends of his past. It was bad enough when she found out about Katherine and then Hayley the werewolf girl that Caroline hated for so long.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked. She was still in her clothes which was actually strange since Kol usually would have had his way with her by now. But she was straightening up. Kol on the other hand emerged without a shirt. He glanced at Elijah who was holding his book.

"Ah there it is." He said walking over and grabbing it away before turning and grabbing Bonnie pulling her back upstairs despite her protests. Everyone looked at each other.

"Not shocking." Caroline muttered. Everyone looked at her. "What you were all thinking it."

"Guess that means Elijah isn't so horny all the time after all." Rebekah said. Elijah sighed and walked over to the couch with another book in his hands. Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"Elijah, are you reading the bible?" He asked. Elijah opened the book without looking up.

"Don't question me Niklaus. I have never read such horrid things. That book is true evil."

Notes: So here is another chapter. Sort of all the originals. Yes Elijah read fifty shades of grey. I haven't read it but I have an idea of what it's about. I just thought it would be amusing for Elijah to actually read it. Lol Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 29


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Hey guys so here is another drabble. Thought I have been due for updating for a while. I think I will try to do a few drabbles this week. My inspiration is flowing right now through my mind. Lol this is going to be somewhat like the last one. All the originals being in it a mean or mentioned. Enjoy.

It's Bonnie's birthday and Kol and her have been dating for almost four months he wanted to do something special for her. So he went to one of her close friends that wasn't the doppelganger. Besides he loved to bother Nik. Without warning he bounded into the room where he found them. Caroline had screamed and pulled up the sheet to cover herself. Not that Kol had seen anything really. What with Klaus, making sure that she had been covering. Despite being in the amigst of passion. Klaus heard Kol. Caroline glared at Kol until they both heard an animalistic growl. Glancing to Klaus she saw his eyes flashing yellow, she knew that this wasn't going to end well.

After almost an hour trying to make Klaus calm down, he had been chasing Kol all over the place planning on daggering. With Caroline standing in the living room just sighing in his shirt. Until Kol had used Caroline as a personal shield. He knew that his brother would never hurt Caroline for anything. So it was a good thing actually for him. Caroline turned to him.

"What is it that you wanted?" She asked.

"It's Bonnie's birthday and I was hoping that you would help me." He said. Caroline smiled.

"Good thing I already got Bonnie's present. But you need one as well as we should probably have a surprise party." She said. "First we need to get Bonnie out of the house." She said.

The plan had been simple, Elena was to take Bonnie out to lunch and keep her busy and distracted while they got everything ready. It was the great city of New Orleans so they knew that they wouldn't be back for a while. It was bigger than the small town they once lived in known as Mystic Falls. Rebekah had decided to be the one to carter everything. Although Caroline had usually done it, it was necessary because Klaus was still trying to dagger Kol for disturbing them. He was not happy, not happy at all. Elijah had decided to make a guest list, and order a cake. Elijah had been going to bake one since he was a excellent chef and baker. A thousand years of experience would do that. But they decided to order one instead seeing how there needed to be enough. Leaving Caroline, Klaus, Kol, and Stefan to the shopping. The only reason that Stefan tagged along was because he didn't want to be in the middle of Rebekah's catering . She did take it very seriously actually. She was worse than Caroline, but he didn't just blab that to anyone because he knew that she would kill him for sure. She was an original after all. Although he hated the idea of Marcel helping her. He still didn't like him, going after her.

"Alright, so we are in charge of the gifts as well as plates, napkins etc." She said. Caroline may have lived here for almost three months now but she still didn't know her way around the big city or what sorts of shops. It was big that was for sure. "Is there a Kohl's around here?" She asked.

"Kol's? There is a store named after me?! I love this century! I told you brother my name would never be annoying. It's practically famous." Kol smirked with glee. Klaus glared at him.

"It's not named after you." Klaus said. Caroline touched his arm trying to calm him.

"Actually, Kohl's is spell k-o-h-l-s." Caroline said. Kol pouted.

"Well then I bloody hate it now."

"Do shut up Kol." Klaus muttered.

"Can I just say that I would rather be with anyone else other then Caroline but with you two it's like a death waiting to happen." Stefan said. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Well Nik think of it this way, who would you rather have on this little trip to the store with you then. Me or Finn?"

"Do I want to know why Kol is acting like a child?" They glanced to Finn who walked in with Sage. She glared at Stefan and Caroline and walked pass them. Finn had also been resurrected really. He didn't like being what he was, but he would deal with it for the sake of being with Sage.

"Oh bloody hell I thought you were in Italy living it up?" Kol asked. Finn shrugged.

"We were but we came back seeing how you were in New Orleans." He said.

"Good we could use more people to help." Caroline said. Klaus groaned. One day, that was all he asked. One day alone with Caroline, no family no friends and definitely no parties.

Klaus may have not liked shopping but he liked it with Caroline. He liked to be with her of course, especially in a Victoria secrets store. All the lingerie he could imagine Caroline. Though she told him strictly that they were here for Bonnie since she liked the Pink part of the store getting her some sweats to knock around in. Since Bonnie really had nothing left, Kol had torn through everything or at least Bonnie had complained to her about it. Kol smirked picking up the black lingerie. Finn was staring at the lingerie unsure of it.

"Miss Forbes what is this bloody thing?" He questioned point to it. Klaus and Kol snickered. Though it wasn't his fault Klaus had locked him in a box for over nine hundred years.

"Ah…that's a bra…" She said. He raised an eyebrow and picked it up.

"A bra…" he was still confused. "What is a bra?" Caroline felt bad for him especially when his brothers were laughing at him. Klaus spoke.

"Women wear it for support you could say," He raised his hand to his chest making Finn understand what he had asked. And why his brothers were laughing at him. Kol was still bursting into laughter.

"It's ok Finn." Klaus chuckled.

"Oh do be quiet Niklaus," Finn said walking off with the rest of his pride. Caroline turned to glare at him.

"Your horrible," She snapped.

"Love, you have admit that it was funny."

"You locked him in a box for the last nine hundred years. You could be a little nicer."

"Finn has always been rather pathtic as a vampire." She glared at him.

"I drink from blood bags, I don't kill, or use compulsion. Does that make me pathetic?" Klaus shook his head. Kol smirked watching this play.

"Not at all, you are much better then him." Kol smirked.

"Was Lana any better then?" Caroline's eyebrows raised. Klaus glared at his brother. He was going to dagger him and then drop him in the ocean where he would never have to see his bloody face again.

"Who is Lana?" She asked.

"Oh Nik's werewolf lady from back in the day. They were quite the buddies in bed you could say." Klaus glared at him. No get the white oak stake and kill him. He thought. Caroline's eyes widened.

"Remind me to kill you." Kol smiled at his older brother.

"Oh but Nik, didn't you once say that she was quite amazing in bed. And that probably no one could compete with her."

"What?!" Caroline shrieked. Klaus swallowed hard and turned to her as Kol ran off with a smug grin on his face. Happy with himself.

"So what am I to her hmm?" Klaus knew he was going to have to be careful with his words.

"Love she was just a use of pleasure nothing more."

"Really didn't sound like it?" She snapped. "Obviously it seems that you would rather sleep with her then me." Klaus shook his head.

"No, I mean between you- her it would be like death." Klaus said. Caroline's mouth dropped. "What? I was saying that I would rather die then be with her, I would choose death over her. But always you would be the first." Caroline gave him a look.

"Really, well perhaps you will enjoy sleeping on the couch then. Maybe you buddie can come over."

"She's kind of dead sweetheart." She glared at him.

"Well you're going to be very cold tonight." She said walking off. Klaus sighed. What had he done? That's it! Kol would be dead by tonight! Klaus thought already plotting his revenge.

"Well that didn't go well." Stefan said walking pass him.

Everything was ready, as the others came home. Caroline ignored Klaus the whole time giving him the cold shoulder. Klaus kept making death glares at Kol, warning him that he was going to be dead by the end of tonight. Elena and Bonnie were coming inside now, the vampires could hear their voices.

"Happy birthday Bonnie!" They said. Bonnie had never been so happy in her life. Except that Damon was there. Stefan had thought that he should be inviting his brother along as long as he behaved. Which he was doing by drinking almost all the liquor. Once Kol finally got Bonnie alone, he took her outside. It was dark but the stars were bright in the sky, providing light along with the full moon. It was quite chilly with the wind blowing. Kol wrapped his jacket around her along with his arm pulling her closer to him. She smiled to him.

"Bonnie I want you to know that nothing has made me more happy then you." She blushed. "Originally I had no idea what I could possibly give you that you would also accept, but when I went 'shopping' with your blonde friend Caroline I realized that none of those things would ever be able to show you how much you mean to me. Which is a lot. But then I realized I had the perfect thing to give you, that you would see how much you mean to me." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace. It looked like an antique, the stone was a beautiful emerald. She stared at it and then at him. "This may not look like much, but a long time ago when I was actually human the witch Ayanna had given me this stone, telling me that one day I would give it to the girl I love and wanted to be with." Bonnie's eyes widened. "And I know it's you. Because I am in love with you Bonnie Bennett." She smiled happily with a few tears slipping. No one had ever said something so beautiful to her. She kissed him before he placed the necklace around her neck. She hugged him again and kissed him. She was truly happy, and it was the best birthday. That was for sure.

Caroline sighed looking out the window in her room. Technically Klaus and hers. But she had kicked him out. She shook her head. She couldn't sleep and she knew why. Her body longed to be pressed against Klaus. Her heart ached for him to be near. To kiss her, to touch her, to make love to her.

Downstairs Klaus was thinking the same thing. He was staring at the ceiling, he needed to be close to her. To wrap his arms around her, he couldn't be without her. It was strange for him still, since she was the only woman that he had ever loved. He shook his head. He didn't care if she had kicked him out, and didn't want to see him. He loved her, and that was that.

Caroline heard the door open and turned to find Klaus standing there. Neither of them spoke, Klaus quite surprised she didn't tell him to leave or even yell at him. She just looked at him.

"Love are we really going to argue over something that happened in the past and is as a good as dead." Caroline sighed.

"Look Klaus, I know that I probably won't be like this Lana girl but-Klaus flashed over to her.

"You are nothing like her," She frowned. "You are full of light, you are strong, and beautiful. And I love you. You are the first woman that I have ever truly loved in the last thousand years. She could never compare to you. What she lacked was true strength and courage. She may have had power but she hid behind that as her courage. You on the other hand have bravery like no other. And the only woman that I have ever made love to. You are the only one Caroline." She smiled to him and kissed him sweetly.

Breaking away from another passionate embrace Caroline laid her head on his chest and smiled.

"So are we done fighting?" He asked. She sighed and nodded snuggling closer to him.

"You still going to kill Kol."

"Yes, but not tonight. Tonight I have more important matters such as the most beautiful woman that I have ever laid eyes on next to me." She smirked.

"You know you could have just pay him back with the same situation." Klaus smirked.

"Despite that light that you have sweetheart. You can be quite evil when you want to be."

"Please do tell me, you ex never stayed in this bed though." Klaus chuckled.

"Not likely, she would never have preferred such a thing." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Was she a spoiled werewolf?"

"Actually no, she was a queen and preferred high luxury." Caroline's eyes widened.

"You slept with a queen?" She choked out. Klaus swallowed hard.

"Umm…" In a flash he pinned her to the bed and kissed her sweetly. He broke apart and she panted as he began kissing up her chest to her neck and pressed a light kiss to her cheek. "She may have been a queen, but I am sleeping with a goddess now. So she can't compare, especially when this woman is the only woman that I love." She rolled her eyes.

"Your lucky I love you. Because I know you so well to know when you are being cheesy." Klaus shook his head.

"Not cheesy, it is the truth love." She sighed and flashed him onto his back.

"How about we stop talking for once." She said. She kissed him before he could reply getting lost in each other once again.

Notes: So here is another chapter. Just another somewhat humor like chapter. As well as some romance. Anyway I think this will be the last one for today. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 30


End file.
